


Sanditon University

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon AU/ModernCharlotte Heywood is a student at Sanditon University studying English Literature, none other than from Professor Sidney Parker on the most unlikely topic...Jane Austen.  Along with familiar Sanditon characters/relationships, Charlotte and the gang learn that sometime loves comes through the school of hard knocks
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Mr. Crowe, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 48
Kudos: 148





	1. Esther

**Author's Note:**

> Esther is back in Sanditon to help her aunt with the Denham Foundation while Parker is in Sanditon to teach a summer class.

Esther groaned at herself looking in the mirror. Eight years ago, at sixteen, her world had come crashing down in this very spot. The mirror laughed at her in the irony of the situation. She had some home from volleyball practice to find Edward shagging some girl, in her room no less. By some girl, she meant one of her ‘friends’ from the volleyball team who had missed practice.

At eighteen, she had taken that volleyball scholarship and had gone off to London to the university, determined to leave Sanditon behind and live her best life. However, her best life had always been eclipsed by Edward. Her half-brother with no shared blood. The older man that she had fallen in love with at his bad rendition of poetry. The man who would kiss her neck, earlobes, lips as if she was the love of his life. Turns out, he had lots of loves of his life. Most were her age as apparently, he liked young women. Until recently, when he found a sugar momma and was traveling the world and could not be bothered with the Denham Foundation.

She had graduated the university, floundered in relationships, oddly upon reflection of the same kind of guy. Good to look at, able to dazzle her with fake flattery, talking about living the life of poets, spent money like it flowed out of faucets but all together they were the same with no substance. At least, she should thank Edward for giving her the education to spot those relationships from a mile away. She never had a problem with guys not trying to get with her. It was just by the time she had put them through the ringer, she knew it was not going to mount to much if she really was interested.

And that is why you are still single mocked her image in the mirror. That along with something else buried deep within her that yearned to be let out. Esther Denham, ice princess, locked in her tower waiting for prince charming to rescue her from the dragon that guarded her heart.

Aunt Denham had requested, demanded really, that she return to Sanditon to help with the Foundation during the summer season. This year was a pinnacle of its conception long handed down from its Austen heritage. Esther rolled her eyes. Jane Austen. The lady that wrote stories of young ladies being swept off their feet by men of fortune and lived happily ever after. Esther snorted. If Jane Austen ever had a child, his name would be Walt Disney.

She was out of touch with Jane Austen. Aunt Denham insisted she enroll in a summer course at Sanditon Community College to get brushed up. Community College, even the thought was making her nauseous. All those young kids between seventeen and twenty, still living in their bubble of life is grand, roaming the halls with professors that had retired from London University and had opted to supplement their retirement income for seaside living.

Her roommates at Denham Place consisted of a cousin, Clara Brereton, who had her own infatuation with Edward as they grew up and had gone much farther with it and a fresh new face in Sanditon by the name of Charlotte Heywood from a town, who knows where. Charlotte reminded Esther of the girl named Sandy from the eighty movie Grease. Young and naïve with no heartbreak to lament, a family that loved and supported her goals and able to make friends anywhere she went.


	2. Sidney Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The troublesome trio (Parker, Crowe and Babington) have come to the Sanditon. Parker, to teach a summer class due to Crowe's request while Babington is in town with his friends.

Sidney Parker sat at the table eating his breakfast with his favorite people in the world. There was Mary, his saint of a sister in law, his nieces and nephews, his younger brother Arthur and older sister Diana. His oldest brother, Tom, had an early meeting with Mrs. Denham (aka Lady Denham as Parker quipped in his eighteen-century tone) about Sanditon summer festivities. It was Saturday and like every Saturday since his parents died, it was the Parker breakfast brunch. Sometimes, it was a pitch in (hello Sidney’s homemade spicy sausage breakfast casserole), all you can grand buffet (Arthur’s favorite) or the basic pancake, eggs and bacon.

Ever since his relationship, if you could call a one-week relationship that, with Eliza had ended terribly, Sidney Parker had gone off the deep end. He graduated from the university to be a professor, spent time teaching in Antigua and somehow still managed to still choose to teach in the summers in Sanditon. 

He had met Eliza during one of Tom’s crazy Sanditon’s schemes of bringing the seaside resort to life. Eliza had been a college student on her holiday. She was everything a young man wanted: young, beautiful and fashionable. Sidney huffed out loud. The fact she was always worried about her designer sandals being stolen off the beach instead of enjoying the late-night romantic walk should have been his first red flag. By the end of the week, he found out not only was she seeing someone else on the side, she had been engaged to him prior to their little romance. Since then, women were just a means to an end, when needed and of late, he was pretty particular about that.

His longtime friend, Alexander Crowe, was the director of the community college. Summer was a win-win. He got paid to spend time with friends and family at the beach while teaching a class or two at the community college. His other bestie, Charles Babington or just Babington or Babbers as Crowe liked to call him, would come down on his free time to hang out as well.

Sidney groaned looking at his email after breakfast. Crowe needed him to take over a particular English literature class, an entry level class about Jane Austen. As an English major himself, along with accounting, he had studied the material, but it was not a class he would choose to teach. All those young girls were bound to be making googly eyes at him as if he were some sort of Mr. Darcy to be won like a prize. Now, he was feeling more like a George Wickham.

The troublesome trio were getting together later to hit the beach and take in the local sights. By local sights, Crowe meant ladies in their scandalous bikinis. The summer session at the college was starting soon, which meant new opportunities for carousing. Crowe did not care that some of them might be students at the college. If they were of legal age, well then, they were fair game for some fun. He was always adamant in his rule: for one night only and no strings attached. Sidney would not even go that far. None of his would make it through the night. Babington though, while he talked big game, was the softie of the three, always looking for that one special person.


	3. Tom Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Tom to start planning activities for the summer festival

Tom Parker grabbed his laptop, his notebook and scrolls of banner ideas and was ushered into Mrs. Denham’s large office. “Mrs. Denham, it is so nice to see you on this splendid morning!” Tom greeted her enthusiastically.

“I’m not sure why you thought it was necessary to come this early on Saturday.”

“No time like the present when ideas are on the horizon. Not a moment to spare!” Tom piled his stuff on a large conference style table. “I heard your niece was back in town. I thought by chance, we could organize some sort of volleyball competition. Something like, students verses professors or local workers verses city council members.”

“You woke me up for a volleyball contest?” she asked in a dull tone.

“It could be the kickoff for the town’s summer festival. I found some old festival banners.” Tom rolled them out. “Look, during its conception, there was a cricket tournament, a regatta and even a ball. Could you imagine, something like dancing with the stars, here in Sanditon?”

Tom spent the next couple of hours talking about the different events and when they could possibly schedule them and how to get the word out. By the time Tom was done, he felt revived that the lady had finally gotten around to seeing things from his point of view. Of course, it would all be on his head if none of the ideas were successful.

Tom came running into his office. “Sidney!”

“Tom,” Sidney said leery. Tom had a very distinct tone of voice when he had some grand idea of which he expected him to assist with. Most of the time, well, all of the time,   
Sidney did reluctantly. However, Sidney was determined this summer was his summer. He was not going to be roped into any hairball ideas, no matter how good they were. He planned on enjoying himself and having some good times with his friends.

“Wonderful news!” Tom began when Mary came in.

“Tom, I think they can hear you all the way to the pier!” Mary teased her husband about his buoyancy.

“Never mind that dear. I just had the best meeting with Mrs. Denham. Sanditon will soon be the summer destination for all of society!” Sidney rolled his eyes behind his monitor. 

“We will be holding our first ever,” he emphasized, “volleyball tournament! Students verses professors! Is that not a grand idea Sidney?”

Since Mary was in the room, he mustered up some excitement “I’m sure it will be a grand tournament.”

“Of course, and with you, it’s bound to bring in the locals.”

“Me?” Sidney asked slightly agitated.

“Are you not one of the professors?”

“Tom, I doubt I will have time,” he began to object but got the look from Tom.

“Really Sidney. Is it now too much for me to ask of a little time from my brother?” Sidney let out a sigh and decided he needed air.


	4. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun day at the beach; good for a volleyball game three against three (work with me here)

The three ladies loaded up in Esther’s jeep for the short drive to the beach on this glorious Saturday afternoon. The older part of the beach was less visited from out of towners and only more locals knew of it. Esther had spent so much time there with the volleyball team, she felt like she was returning home.

Esther had run into James Stringer last night at the local grocery store. James’ mother used to be the volleyball coach when she was in high school before she had passed from cancer. They were only separated by a year age wise. James had been one of those studious kids who was out to take over the family construction business. He was a good-looking guy, well defined from hard labor and a pleasant personality. She had not taken any note of him in high school as she was so absorbed with Edward.

James agreed to meet Esther with a couple of friends for a game of volleyball. There were no expectations, just a couple of old high school mates getting together on a nice sunny day. She was not going to kid herself. James was not her type and she was not his, but Esther thought Clara or Charlotte might be interested in someone like that.

Charlotte was surprised when Esther drove the beach directly onto the beach despite posted signs. Esther just rolled her eyes at her. “I’m not carrying all that stuff, besides this is the old part and all the locals do it.” Charlotte was shocked as there were a few other jeeps and golf carts that had done the same.

Esther introduced James to Clara and Charlotte and in turn, he introduced Fred Robinson and another guy by the name of Robert Martin. Both worked for the family business and Esther could tell with their defined muscles. She was glad she was wearing her shades. She could appreciate a good form when she saw it even though it really was not her cup of tea. Esther just felt that it was too superficial to have expectations that a person would always look that way.

They set up the volleyball court and made some light boundaries. Then, before they started, they set up a little refreshment tent and some chairs for later, and even a fire pit. It was going to be like the good old days. As the day went on, the beach began to get busy and the friendly competition gathered some interest. It did not hurt the guys had bare their chiseled chests while the ladies were in short shorts and bikini tops.

Towards the pier side of the beach, the troublesome trio had met up with their boogie boards. Crowe slightly grumbled at the lack of eye candy but got dragged out in the water anyway. A good couple of hours trying to catch some good waves, the trio decided to take a break as the beach had gotten crowded.

Crowe led the way as they weaved through the various crowds of people. The old geezer crowd, the crowd of young families, and towards the old part of the beach, the younger crowd. Crowe looked back at Parker and Babington and gave them a devilish smile. Today was their lucky day. Apparently, there was a volleyball game going on. They deposited their boards along a rock clipping and walked towards the throng.

Babington slightly grumbled being the oldest of the three. Sometimes, Crowe’s antics made him feel like a predator considering most of these girls were almost old enough to be his own daughter. Parker was in between the two. He could appreciate some entertainment, but he was reluctant to actually fully enjoy any of it with his bruising past.

Parker immediately recognized Stringer and his buddies. The ladies were unknown except the red head, Mrs. Denham’s relation. He could not remember when he had seen her last, so it must have been quite some time since then. They were still in the middle of the game, which there were quite a few spectators. A light bantering between the two competitors could be heard with even some of the crowd joining in.

Parker recognized Mrs. Griffiths who his own ward at one point stayed with during her time in Sanditon. “Mrs. Griffiths,” he politely nodded, noticing the two young giggling ladies besides her.

“Oh, Mr. Parker, what a pleasant surprise.”

“New charges?”

“Oh, these ladies will be attending the college this summer. Their parents are trying to get some general coursework done before they transfer to the university in the spring. 

This is Julia and Phillida Beaufort.”

“Ladies, nice to meet you.” Parker was always an easy charmer, of course, most women would start drooling at the sight of him. 

“Come on girls,” Mrs. Griffiths called to their disappointment. “We have dinner plans with Mr. Hankins.” She said cheerfully. “Besides, this game is about over.” Indeed, it was, as the last point was scored by the ladies. 

The ladies took the opportunity to get something to drink. Parker took the moment to talk to Stringer.

“Mr. Stringer,” Parker spoke politely. Their families had been intertwined since the foundation of the town.

“Mr. Parker, out enjoying the day?”

“We saw there was a competition going on. Thought we would check it out.”

James laughed. “I’m not sure how much of a competition there really is.” James was not stupid; Parker and his friends all had a reputation around town. “Unless” James decided to bait them, “you and your friends want a game to see who plays the last round against the ladies?”

Parker looked at his friends. They were fairly confident they could win against them as they were looking a little worn out. “Won’t your friends be upset to face new challengers?” Stringer gave him a shrug of his shoulders. 

Then, he replied with a challenging grin. “Come on, I’ll introduce you guys, although I don’t know why, you’ll have to win first.”

Esther was checking on her messages on her phone. Since she had to work with the foundation, she knew Mr. Rowleigh would undoubtedly be trying to get a hold of her. She was concentrating on an email when she finally heard James who was making introductions.

“Earth to Esther.” James quipped at her.

Esther looked up with an eye roll, “What?” Esther noticed the three guys standing slightly behind James. One of them familiar.

“These guys seem to think they should have the chance to play against your team.”

Esther just shrugged her shoulders after a glance with Charlotte and Clara. “Doesn’t matter which set of you play since either of you will just lose anyway.” She carried her phone off and sat herself in a chair so she could at least get some work done while they were getting a break.

Babington let out a laugh at the backhanded quip and watched her walk away non-interested. She looked to be the oldest of the three ladies. Babington gave her an appreciative look as he went to take his position. Hopefully, he did not make himself look like a fool out here.

“Good luck James,” Charlotte called out to his team. James rewarded her with a smile which irritated Parker for some strange reason. It reinforced his competitiveness to win against all odds.


	5. To the Winners

After the Stringer verses the Parker team game, the losers conceded. “Good game Mr. Parker. Although, I’m sure you expected the win.”  
Sidney gave the man a smile and a jab. “Experience always wins.” For some reason James had a smirk on his face before he went to talk to the ladies.

“Well, ladies it appears that we were bested out by the Parker crew.”

“I’m sorry you lost Mr. Stringer.” Charlotte said friendly.

“Perhaps, we can play on the same team next time,” James replied.

“I should like that very much,” Charlotte said while trying to get her hair manageable. Sidney was still trying to figure out why her smiles at Stringer was irksome.

Babington watched Robert as he talked to Esther. He was too far off to hear the conversation, but he wondered if that was possibly a boyfriend as close as he was to her. She was nodding her head towards him and even laughed, which Babington smiled at but glanced away to not appear to be staring.

Crowe had found the beer cooler. He looked around and found Clara observing him. “Go ahead, you’ll need it.” She quipped at him.

“My dear, we could all be drunk and still beat you.”

Clara let out a snort and walked towards Esther. “Is this the last game?”

Esther looked at her watch. “Yeah, I intend to get in the water sometime.”

James came over, “You ladies need anything? We are going to make a beer run.”

“Oh, how about some more water?” Charlotte asked knowing Esther would rather drink that instead of the beer, not that she should be drinking that much beer herself. James gave Charlotte another smile.

“Alright, we’ll be back shortly.”

“Don’t be gone too long, this will be over quick.” Crowe commented loudly for the ladies to hear.

“Much like you I hear,” Clara quipped which got a pretty rowdy round of laughs from the men.

“You don’t even know me!” Crowe said offended. 

Esther was amused although she was still typing a reply on her phone. She wished she had her laptop.

“Are you ladies playing or playing on Snapchat?” Parker quipped towards Esther.

Esther looked up from her phone momentarily. “Some of us do work for a living Parker.”

“I work.”

“Yes, teaching accounting, it must be real taxing for you.” Esther said plainly. “But since you are in such a hurry to lose, I will be glad to put my phone up. Will you spare a few minutes while we put on some sunscreen?” She asked but she really was not asking.

The guys took a moment to get something to drink and observe.

Esther gave Clara a wink. They took turns liberally applying sunscreen on each other’s backs. Charlotte realized Esther did this on purpose as she heard the guys catching their breath at the spectacle. Parker was muttering underneath his breath. Crowe was delighted. Babington was upset he missed the chance to be helpful.

The first set, the guys smoked the girls. They started the second set leading fairly good when James and his friends showed back up and they took a time out as it had gotten to be the hottest part of the day. The girls took another few minutes to reapply their sunscreen.

Babington bellied up to the bar and took a chance with Esther. “Need some help?”

Esther gave him a look. “Not a chance Babington.” She responded disdainfully. 

Crowe gave him a smirk when he went back over to his team. “No joy there Babbers? Might as well as howl at the moon.”

Deciding to end the shenanigans, the ladies quickly came back, won the round and the next game as well, leaving the men slightly disorientated at how quickly they had gone from winning to losing. Team Stringer gave Parker’s team a good ribbing after their final defeat.

“I guess I should have mentioned Esther was the team captain at the uni for the varsity team, Clara for the junior team and well Charlotte’s a good player.”

“That information might have been helpful before Stringer, not after.” Parker quipped looking at the ladies who had gone off to get something to drink.

Stringer laughed. “You guys are more than welcome to hang out that is if your pride will let you after that terrible loss.” James walked away leaving them to contemplate their choice.

Parker already knew Babington choice; Crowe could care less if there was alcohol and then it just left him to be the pendulum decision maker. He internally groaned. Did he really want to stay? A glance at the situation gave him an unsettling feeling. He needed away. Charlotte Heywood’s piercing look judged him and found him lacking. Why would he care what she thought about him? More importantly, why did he feel the need to punch Stringer?

“Let us go. I think I rather go to the club.” Babington was giving him a disappointed look as he had been watching Esther head towards the water. “Babington, you should close your mouth now. She’s not interested.” Sidney was trying to at least save his friend from the embarrassment he was bound to get.

The three of them left off and headed back in towards town.


	6. A Poor Subsitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney has to retrieve Miss Lambe from London and asks Babington to cover his classes.

As Sidney prepared his notes Sunday afternoon, he got a text from Georgianna. She had just returned from visiting family in Antigua. She was technically still his ward for another two years. Sidney let out a few choice words. She was not due back until later in the summer, which meant, not only would he have to coordinate lodging but some sort of governess while he taught the classes at school.

Sidney remembered that Mrs. Griffiths was in town and she had a couple of girls with her for the summer. He decided to take a chance to see if she would want another one. He stood outside her door within twenty minutes from Georgianna’s text.

“Mr. Parker, this is a surprise.”

“Yes, well, I am needing your assistance. I have a ward that I need to bring to Sanditon for the summer. She does not particularly like being under my thumb so I was wondering if you might be interested in another charge.”

Mrs. Griffiths knew the man to be difficult and aloof with the ladies, so she could only imagine what type of relationship they had. “Of course, what’s one more?”

“Good, I’ll bring her down from London tomorrow and see if I can’t get her enrolled in a few classes as well to keep her busy during the day.” Arrangements made with Mrs.   
Griffiths; Sidney headed to the next person he needed to talk to. Conveniently, Babington was with Crowe. He was going to be able to kill two birds with one stone, half a pun intended.

He found them at the country club, where Babington was discussing his work while Crowe was drinking. “Ah, the great projector himself, Sidney Parker.” Babington gave him a friendly smile.

“I need your assistance, the both of you.”

“It’s not even that late to be helping you pick up the ladies at the club.” Crowe quipped at him.

Sidney rewarded him with an eye roll. “I’ve got to go get my ward from London. I need to get her in a few classes to keep her out of mischief.”

Crowe waved his hand as he reached for his cup. “Simple enough Parker.”

“I need Babington to cover my class for a day or two while I go get her settled.” Sidney gave Babington a pleading look.

“You do realize I’m not a professor.”

“You can be the professor’s assistant.”

“I haven’t even said yes, and I’m already being demoted.”

“Well, before you decline lowering your station, you might be more inclined to accept knowing a certain red head might be in the class.” 

Babington peaked up with that tidbit of information. “Really?”

“Good grief man. She already turned you down. Why would you persist?” Crowe mused.

Babington gave Crowe a smile. “I find a prize too easily won has no real worth.”

“Maybe you should be the English Lit professor.” Sidney said teasingly. “You going to be quoting poetry as well?”

“I’ve been known to read a line or two in my hay day.” Babington quipped back.

“Well, that’s been a long time.” Crowe added to the banter.


	7. Club Lulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington and Crowe meet up with Parker at the club where Babington gets information that gives a chance to try again with Esther.

Clara bemoaned her life as she walked from the bar to her customers at the tabletop. She went from her shift at the country club to her shift at the nightclub owned by Sam Sidaway, Club Lulu. The club was named after his daughter, Lucille and wife Lucinda. Both ladies were fond of singing and dancing. The club was a mixture of bar, restaurant and dance club with each night having some sort of random entertainment from karaoke, bands, open mic and even poetry reading on occasions.

Esther had texted her that she would not be there as she just was not feeling it today. Esther always knew how to work a crowd. Clara hoped to make a few extra tips tonight to help pay for her car repairs. The club was a little on the slow side when three familiar faces walked in. She watched as Bethany led them into the bar side.

Crowe had been to Club Lulu plenty of times. Enough to know who worked there and who did not. Armed with that knowledge, he dragged his friends with them in hopes of a highly entertaining night. He was not accustomed of being turned down and it grated against his nerves.

“So, Babington, Parker give you the grand tour?” Crowe asked as they sat down at their table.

“He even let me push some buttons. I feel so special.” Babington remarked.

“Don’t get too comfy with my lifestyle Babington just yet. You are more than likely to get eaten alive tomorrow when they figure out you have no experience.”

Babington scuffed. “How hard can it possibly be? Crowe has been known to teach a class or two.”

“Hey, not every one of us has the luxury of being born into the family business.”

“Oh, yes, my silver spoon and all that goes with it.” All the women who just wanted him for his money and social status, not for him. Babington contemplated as he took a drink. 

“It must be hard fighting off all those women who just want your body Parker.”

“Maybe I don’t particularly care to be idolized like a piece of meat.” Crowe let out a chuckle. 

Parker was in one of his moods. “What’s the matter Parker, did the Greek god get turned down?”

“Well, Miss Denham doesn’t seem to be such a fan. Just what is the story there Parker?”

“Did I miss something?”

“Yes, like usual Crowe. We ran into Miss Heywood and Miss Denham looking for the classroom. There seemed to be a little bit of hostility between the both of you.”

“I can assure you, there’s no history of that kind thank you very much. You are more than welcome to her.”

“So, then just what’s the story?” Babington asked with genuine interest.

“Her brother, stepbrother actually, was a couple of years behind me. He used to harass Arthur constantly.”

“That’s certainly not her fault Parker.”

Parker rolled his eyes. “Then, there’s the whole connection between the Denham Foundation and Tom’s job of community manager. The old lady, her aunt, tends to threaten him about her expectations or he will lose his job.”

Babington was contemplating a reply when he noticed Clara walk by. He glanced over at Crowe. “I’m beginning to think you chose this place on purpose.”

Crowe gave him a grin. “What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment.”

“I do believe she’s avoiding you Crowe.” Parker said as they watched her go back to the other room.

“A temporary situation I can assure you.” 

She was back picking up drinks and they called her over. “How’s Miss Denham?” Babington asked politely.

“Esther?”

“Yes, Parker and I ran into her at the college. She said she had a headache.”

Clara narrowed her eyes at him. “What’s it to you?”

“Gee Miss Brereton, the man is simply asking a question.” Crowe said out loud.

Clara glanced at all of them. “Her sunburn is bothering her a bit. She needs me to bring some aloe, but I need to stay, and Charlotte doesn’t have a car.” Clara walked off to attend her other tables.

“Hmm, sounds to me like a delivery driver could be helpful.” Babington said out loud.

“The girl says thank you and you are falling all over yourself?” Parker asked.

“Just seems like a good opportunity to make a good impression.”

“What are we talking about?” Crowe had stepped away for a moment after Clara left.

“Babington wants to go see Esther.”

“What are you going to do when she slams the door in your face?”

“Try again of course!” Babington said cheerfully.


	8. Denham Place

After a little more information from Clara, Babington found himself standing outside the door to Esther’s townhouse. Clara texted Charlotte to let her know he would be by with some deliveries for Esther. Charlotte let him in but retreated to her room to work on her coursework for her classes.

“Clara said you needed some aloe.” He said as he dropped the bag on the kitchen counter while she was giving him an inquisitive look. “She couldn’t get away from Lulu’s.”

“She could have just brought it home when she got off, you didn’t need to take it upon yourself.”

He continued to grin at her. “Now, Miss Denham I do believe your lack of assistance got you in your particular predicament to start with.” She raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Besides, she thought you and Charlotte might be hungry. And I need your help, you and Miss Heywood.”

“Our help?”

“Yes, I’m helping Parker tomorrow on his class. I have to say I am a little rusty when it comes to Jane Austen. Since Miss Heywood and you are enrolled in the class, Parker thought you might be able to help me, so I don’t sound like a complete idiot tomorrow.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to ask Charlotte. She’s the resident expert.” Esther said as she took some more Tylenol. “What did you bring to eat?”

He gave her a sly grin. “Chinese. Do not blame me. Clara was the one that suggested it.”

Just what was Clara up to Esther mused. “Fine, let me go get Charlotte. Beer is in the fridge. Help yourself.” Babington got a beer and looked around. There is a lot a person can learn about someone by their kitchen. Babington noticed the fridge was meticulously organized. He walked around after he noticed a small desk area at the end of the kitchen. Even it was organized neatly. There were a few photos which he took a glance at. Esther and another guy, a tall, lanky blonde man.

“Making yourself right at home Babington?”

Babington was trying to discern her tone as if she were offended or not. “Just curious. Who is this?”

Esther leaned over. “God, I forgot those were even on there. That would be my stepbrother Edward.” She leaned back and went to get plates out. “He’s out on a world tour right now.”

“Sounds interesting. What does he do?”

Esther let out a scuff.

“Did I say something funny?”

“He went to the uni to be a financial manager, but right now he has other things on his mind.” Babington gave her a confused look. “He’s chasing one of his high-end clients in hopes to seal a deal.”

Charlotte was in the kitchen now. “Seal a deal?” she asked innocently.

Esther found herself rolling her eyes as she was getting a water out of the fridge. “He’s trying to marry the woman for her money,” Esther said plainly as she went to dish out some General Tso’s chicken, “as if that will solve all his problems.” She added quietly.

“Oh,” Charlotte said, “I’ve heard there are people like that.”

“Well, money does make the world go round.” Babington said as he stood next to Esther, getting his own plate contemplating the conversation.

“Well, if I was ever to get married money wouldn’t come into it.” Charlotte replied. Babington scuffed lightly that the ladies did not hear it.

“My aunt would disagree.”

“Your aunt here?”

“Yes, of course, she also thinks women should not work either. We are just supposed to sit around and wait for someone to make our lives complete.”

“I should hope there would be mutual love and affection in a marriage; otherwise, it is just a form of slavery.” Charlotte said wishfully.

“You sound jaded Miss Denham.” Babington said as a matter of fact.

“It’s just Esther thank you. And I guess you could say I am just more of a realist. Life is not what the poets would make you think it is. Can’t wait for someone else to solve your problems.”

“Well, my parents are not wealthy, but we have a comfortable home, even with eleven other kids.”

“Eleven!?” Babington said excitedly. “I should say there must be a lot of mutual love and affection there.” He said humorously which caused Charlotte to slightly blush.

“And what of your family Mr. Babington?” Charlotte asked as they sat down to eat.

“I’m afraid it’s just me and a much younger sister. Augusta is sixteen this fall. My mother had fertility problems, but I don’t think my parents would be inclined to have that many children.” His mother would probably not care to be the subject of conversation. “Oh, please call me Charles, although most just call me Babington.”

Babington was curious as Esther was generally quiet during this conversation. “And what about your parents Esther?”

Esther shrugged her shoulders. “Not much to talk about. I don’t remember my real father and after my mother remarried, they pretty much just left me and Edward here to fend for ourselves.” Because they were too busy to be bothered with their own children is what she wanted to add. Children were to be seen and not heard. “We had a nanny for a bit until they died. Then, Edward took over and decided it was a waste of money.” Which was to say he wanted the extra money to spend on his other activities.

Charlotte gave her a look to which Esther just scuffed at. “So just how can we help you with Parker’s class?”


	9. Crowe Makes A Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Crowe and Clara

Clara got off from her last shift. She was worn out. She found out that Mr. Crowe had stayed after his friends left. “I thought perhaps you would care to get something to eat?” He asked quietly.

“Mr. Crowe do I really look like I care to go out to eat after working twelve hours?”

“We could pick something up.” Clara was not sure she wanted to go home just yet though. “If you want.”

“Fine.”

Mr. Crowe gave her a smile. After picking up some dinner, he drove her out towards the lookout on the cliffs. “Now, isn’t this romantic Miss Brereton?” He asked as they sat at the picnic table with the clear night sky above them.

“I didn’t take you as a romantic kind of guy Mr. Crowe.”

“Chivalry is not dead Miss Brereton.”

“Oh, I know that. You just don’t strike me as that kind of guy.”

“And what kind of guy do you think I am?”

Clara gave him a dead look. “You know exactly what your reputation is around town.”

Crowe laughed. “Does that scare you Miss Brereton?”

Clara walked into the house quietly. Mr. Crowe had been all prim and proper at dinner. He asked her when she would be off for an appropriate date. He did not even try anything except for a kiss at the door.

Crowe contemplated his next move as he drove back to his house. He almost tried his normal routine, but he had always liked Miss Brereton. She always was dating someone though. If Babington got his way, he would need a decent date to all those social functions that Babington’s mother would insist on having.

She found Esther laying on the couch. Apparently, Babington had finally gotten his chance to rub lotion on Esther’s back. She was asleep using his leg as a pillow, while he was sleeping lounge style with his legs propped up on the ottoman. She had the sheet bundled up in front of her leaving her back exposed. He had his arm draped around her waist. 

It looked like a scene of domesticated bliss as the rolling credits of Pride and Prejudice was on the television. Clara wondered what would have happened had Esther not been sunburned.

Clara turned on the night light in the kitchen and turned off the television before walking quietly to her room. The morning was going to be entertaining, especially since she knew Charlotte was one to wake up early.


	10. Charlotte's Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, short chapter.

After dinner was done and the kitchen cleaned, Charlotte retreated to the confine of her room. She had a lot of work to do before classes begun. Besides, even as naïve as she was, she could tell Babington was trying his best to flirt with Esther, despite Esther giving him some back handed remarks. He apparently thought they were humorous. It seemed the more disinterested she was, the more intrigued he was.

Charlotte had suggested watching Pride and Prejudice, which got an eye roll from Esther. Charlotte could tell her sunburn was keeping her from getting too comfortable at the dinner table. Mr. Babington was all too happy to be of assistance in applying the aloe vera, especially when Charlotte had stated she needed to make sure she was prepared for tomorrow leaving them alone.

Charlotte let out a sigh as she tried to concentrate on her agenda. She would need to be up before six, if she was going to have a run before breakfast, then shower, then school. Esther was lucky. She already completed college. This was just something her aunt wanted her to do for the foundation. One class for six weeks. It did not even matter if she passed.

Charlotte turned on her radio lightly. She felt like a third wheel in the house. She definitely did not want to hear anything that was going on in the living room. She was not that naïve, besides, she had eleven siblings, she knew how that occurred.


	11. I Can Be Trusted-Esther's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther's version of what happened after Charlotte went to her room

“Great idea Charlotte,” Babington smiled at her. “I forgot they made movies.”

Esther glared at her. Babington, despite Esther’s numerous attempts of sarcasm, seemed to be content with them. Then, after she suggested the movie, Charlotte had the nerve to bow out saying she needed to finish getting ready for her classes tomorrow.

As soon as Charlotte had gone off, he was playing nurse while the movie played. He remarked it would be easier to apply the lotion if she took off her tank top, which got a stern look from her. She had gotten a cotton sheet before he had started his massage, which she kept around her front side. He had her sit in front of him on the floor while he was up on the couch. He gently rubbed the aloe vera on her shoulders after he gently moved her bra straps, so they fell on her forearms.

If she had not been so sunburn, Esther would have completely melted like butter under his touch. Luckily, even with his gentle touch, she was reminded that this was not the time. When he had asked about unlatching the hooks on her bra, she could her a little bit of nervousness in his voice. It was a far cry from his usual assertive self, she almost let out a laugh.

Before long, she was laying on the couch with her head on his leg while he lightly massaged the lotion on her back. The soft touch lured her into a peaceful sleep. At some point, she remembered his hand dipping slightly under the waist band of her shorts, obviously to peek at the tattoo that laid under there when he thought she was asleep.

She awoken in the middle of the night. The television was turned off, but the kitchen night light was on, which meant Clara had to have come home. She was surprised she had not heard her. Babington was still behaving himself even though she could feel his arm draped over her waist. After she had fallen asleep, he must have opted to remain instead of sliding himself out from her so she would not wake up. 

She listened to him sleep. He had to be the first guy that she knew that had not tried anything with her on the couch. If she had been more awake, she probably would had laugh at the realization. The last guy had been Robert Martin just before they had graduated high school during their pre-graduation party.

Somewhat impressed at Babington’s behavior, Esther readjusted the sheet to make sure she was appropriately covered. Then, she took her free hand and laid it on top of his leg near her face and went back to sleep. She could not lie to herself; it was far more comfortable than she thought it would be.


	12. I Can Be Trusted-Babington's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington's view of what happened after Charlotte went to her room.

Every remark that came out of her mouth was disdainful. He had met plenty of guys that could make sarcastic remarks on the fly. Finding a woman, an attractive one, able to do the same was like getting struck by lightning or winning the lottery. It was easy to have banter with her, especially since it did not seem to matter if it was offensive. It would just generate some other back handed quip in return.

Miss Heywood was not quite sure what to make of the jabs, although he was quite sure his attentiveness to Esther was obvious. Miss Heywood decided to get out of any possible crossfire after she had brilliantly suggested watching Pride and Prejudice, which would be quicker on getting him caught up on some of Jane Austen’s literature. As he was staying at the Crown Hotel, he opted to hang out instead of feeling confined to his room.

His room at the Crown was not exactly small. He did have one of the penthouse suites, but they did not know that. Esther was not quite sure what to make of the situation. He could only conclude that based on the information he could find on good old social media that it had been awhile since she had been in a relationship. He could hear the difference in her voice when she had spoken of her stepbrother. Apparently, there was some family drama there. There was a slight admiration in her voice when she spoke of her aunt, even if she did not agree with some of her aunt’s beliefs.

With the sun going down, he knew her sunburn was probably radiating some heat by now. He found her in the kitchen, taking some additional Tylenol. At his suggestion of her taking off her tank top, he thought for sure he might get slapped so he quickly reminded her he had seen her in her bikini top on the beach so he had already had a good look.

She gave him a stern look which almost caused an immediate laugh, but he kept it held back. She went to her room, came out with a gray flat sheet before she threw caution to the wind, and threw the tank top off as in answering a dare. Luckily, he quickly told her to sit in front of him while he stayed on the couch, so she did not see his immediate blush from the situation. Crowe was right, it had been a long time. He was no novice. He had to quickly think of something to calm himself down. This was not the right time.

There was something so alluring about her. Was it her red hair and green eyes? Was it her ability to pay compliments that could also be considered an insult? Her figure was flattering of course that he had seen immediately that day on the beach. But it seemed her intellect was her biggest attraction.

He gently moved her straps down her arms and began to lightly massage the lotion on to her skin. The smell of her body wash was intoxicating. He calmly took a deep breath. While this seemed like a great idea at the time, he did not think it all the way through. He could feel the heat of the burn underneath his own hands. It was no wonder why she was feeling miserable. It was definitely not the right time to make a move.

When he got to the top of the cross strap, he was a mass of nerves. He wondered if she could feel his nervousness at the situation, especially when he knew he would have to unhook to finish his job. If she asked anything about what was going on in the movie, he would be a complete loss. He was too busy studying her skin.

He sat back and propped his legs on the ottoman. Once he had gotten comfortable, reasonably at this point for what he could, she had put her head on his leg. At some point, she had fallen asleep.

He was comfortable. He finished watching the movie, picking up where a Mr. Darcy had made a proposal which was rejected. In the light of the room, which was only from the television, he caught a look of a tattoo peeking at the top of her waistband. At first, he ignored it. Then, the curiosity plagued him until he peeked. It was some sort of quote. At the current angle, he was not going to be able to decipher. He filed in it his memory for another time. The movie over, he decided to just stay as he was and put his arm lightly around her waist. With a wishful smile, he fell asleep.


	13. The Past Comes Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney returns from London only to hear about a familiar person he thought was out of his life.

Sidney arrived at Bedford Place late. He had been slightly curious about Babington’s decision to go to Esther’s house. He wondered how Charlotte would react if he had shown up on the doorstep unannounced. He laughed at the image of the door slamming in Babington’s face and him just ringing the doorbell again. It must be nice to be able to handle that kind of rejection without getting upset about it.

Sidney took time to look through the London Times business section. He had maintained his businesses in Antigua and had not visited for some time. He hoped that while Georgianna had visited, she would come back with some information. Even though London had progressively moved forward, the island still seemed to be lagging in the new age of technology.

An ad caught his attention and he let out a sigh. Apparently, Tom had been running ads about Sanditon festivals through the Campion Media Group. He thought he had made it clear not to ever do so. He wanted no part of that company. Once broken, he wanted a clean slate even if it meant paying a little extra for marketing. Finished with his drink, he decided to call it a night.

Sidney woke the next morning early. He did his usual routine. A two-mile run around the neighborhood. A light breakfast, followed by a quick check of morning emails, and then he would head out to pick up Georgianna, who was no doubt staying with her boyfriend Otis.

As he waited for the door to open to Otis’ apartment, he checked his text messages and let out a laugh. Apparently, Babington did not get the door slammed in his face but was not sure about the next step. He said there was more to the story, but he would have to catch him up later.

Normally, Georgianna was hard to get moving, but apparently, she was packed and ready to go. He could tell they must have had another disagreement again judging by her attitude in the car. He decided to forgo any conversation about Otis. Instead, he decided to concentrate about her trip to Antigua.

He was rewarded with a pleasant conversation as she talked about a long-lost cousin by the name of Willie Mae. The lady asked if it would be permissible to come to Sanditon for a visit, however she would need a little help in the cost. She would be able to pay for most of the trip, but the airfare was beyond her means since it was peak touring season.

Sidney was glad that Georgianna was able to connect with what little actual family she had and offered to pay for the flight himself. Georgianna was so happy after that, she chatted away and sung along to the radio in the car that Sidney found himself doing the same.

They arrived back in Sanditon late in the evening. He introduced her to Mrs. Griffiths and her two wards before meeting up with Crowe and Babington at the club.

He was surprised to actually find Babington still in town, knowing that he would need to be getting back to London for work. “Ah, the great projector himself, Sidney Parker, come to grace us with his presence.”

“A successful trip?” Babington asked pleasantly.

“Yes, although I get the feeling the Otis and Georgianna thing is back on the rocks. She was packed up and walking out the door as soon as I got there. She at least had a pleasant trip in Antigua. She has a cousin that will be coming to visit.”

“Ah, young love. I remember how that was.” Crowe commented comically which they both looked at him as if he were already plastered to the wind.

“What happened to him?”

“He had a date with Clara at lunchtime.” Babington replied and Parker let out a loud laugh.

“What happened with Esther?” Parker asked.

Crowe let out a laugh. “Oh, no, not her again. I’ve heard enough about her,” Crowe said despairingly but in a teasing tone. “He’s quite smitten with her.”

Babington flashed them a grin. “I don’t know what it is. I’ve spent all night trying to figure her out.”

“All night?” Parker asked with a teasing glee. “I thought she had a sunburn.”

Babington rolled his eyes. “I’m not that kind of brute.”

“So, is its top secret?” Parker asked again.

Babington motioned to Crowe to fill up Parker’s glass. “You might want a drink for this.”

“Sounds serious.”

“Her stepbrother came home talking about his lady friend.” Parker gave them a perplexed look. “He’s dating Liz.”

“Liz?” Parker was trying to remember who this so-called person was.

“Eliza Campion. She’s going by Liz now.”


	14. The Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the morning after Babington stayed at Denham Place-before Sidney returned from London

Esther’s internal timeclock went off. It was still early, before Charlotte would be getting up to start her day. Gathering up her sheet, Esther grabbed her tank top and bra before heading towards her room. Her neck was not happy sleeping in the same position for so long. If it were not for the sunburn, she would be tempted to see if Babington would massage her neck. She quickly took a quick shower and got dressed.

By the time she got dressed herself, she heard Charlotte getting ready to come downstairs. She was not sure if Babington was still asleep, so she made sure she texted Charlotte to be quiet as she came down the stairs. Clara would not be up until after they had left for class.

She glanced at him still sleeping peacefully on the couch. She almost let out a smile before she came back down to reality. Letting a silent sigh out, she went into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. Charlotte and her usually took turns making breakfast after their run. Since Babington was still sleeping, she was not about to leave so she opted to work on a quiche that should be done by the time Charlotte returned.

Apparently, Babington was a deep sleeper since he did not stir until Charlotte had come back through the door from her run. He greeted them warmly as he stood up. “Well, if I had known I get free breakfast, I would have come over sooner.”

Esther just shook her head at him. She could tell he was a little out of sorts. “The bathroom is down the hall on the left. There is a new toothbrush in there as well, compliments of the Sanditon country club. If you feel adventurous, the shower works as well. Can’t help you with anything else though unless you want to wear Clara’s fluffy robe back to your place.” Babington laughed at the mental image of him coming out of the bathroom doing just that, however, he decided against it. “Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes.”

He opted to take advantage of the new toothbrush, especially since he did not get a chance to brush his teeth last night. At least his hair looked presentable after the night. He joined them at the table.

“You are up awful early.”

“We usually go for a morning run. Nothing too crazy, just a mile or two. Clara sometimes, but she got home late and is working a late shift today, so she won’t be out of bed until lunch time.”

The three of them ate breakfast. Charlotte made the most of it, trying to figure out what kind of class Mr. Parker was going to run.

“Oh, that’s easy Charlotte.” Babington said between his sips of orange juice. “He tends to like discussions. The more you disagree with his point of view, the better.” Charlotte smiled and excused herself to get her stuff ready.

Babington found Esther giving him a doubtful look. “Whatever are you up to Babington? Parker hates being contradicted, even I know that, and I’ve not ever been in any of his classes.”

Babington gave her a silly grin with a shrug of his shoulders. “There’s nothing that a good conversation to separate the hens from the rosters to make one appreciate the differences.” Esther rewarded him with a roll of her green eyes.


	15. Time for Class

Babington thanked Esther for the breakfast and left without too much fuss. He did not want to push his luck, especially after the look she had on her face when her phone had a text alert. He almost thought she was going to throw her phone across the room, but instead she was consciously aware that she was not alone and just let out low mumble choice word or two.

He got back to the hotel and took his shower, thinking about the pink fuzzy robe that was hanging in the bathroom at Esther’s house. He got dressed and picked up the notes for Parker’s class. He found Crowe waiting for him when he entered the classroom.

“I thought I better check on you to make sure you don’t have any problems with your first class.”

“I rather think you thought I would still be in bed.”

“The thought did cross my mind since your car was at Esther’s house when I dropped Clara off.” Crowe raised his eyebrow inquisitively wanting to know more.

Babington did not particularly care to divulge all the details, so he decided to keep them generalized. “Dropped off the lotion, ate dinner and fell asleep watching a movie. A rather dull night.”

“Geez, you must be losing your touch.” Crowe commented loudly. The question was how much Esther and Charlotte had heard as they had walked in during their conversation.

They sat in the first row. Esther had her phone out which she glanced out throughout the class when she was not writing some notes down or drawing. It was a little hard to decipher what she was actually doing as he had to pay attention to the others in the class. The Beaufort girls spent a lot of time giggling as he could recall.

As class went on, he knew she had to have heard some of the conversation. Thankfully, all he had to do was follow Parker’s point paper. Charlotte was nice enough to help some of the discussion along while it seemed Esther was just irritated.

After he announced the next reading assignment, he intended to talk to her but was bombarded by a few of the students. As soon as he could, he peeked his head out the door to find her standing in the hallway talking to Edward. If he had any doubt, she was irritated, her body language was conveying it all. He watched her hand over a set of keys to which he exchanged her his own, then he walked off.

He had a minute, so he took the chance. “Everything alright?”

She took a deep breath in. “Peachy.”

The tone was dangerous. Unsure if she was angrier with his comments, for whatever she heard, or her brother, Babington pressed on. “I don’t suppose you would want to get some dinner later?”

She gave him a look. He recognized it from the day at the beach when she basically told him to piss off. “I’m busy Babington.” She put her bag on her shoulder and off she walked.

He grabbed her arm lightly. “Esther.”

“Babington, I’ve got to go deal with Edward and his girlfriend Eliza Campion. I really don’t have time for this.” The bell for the next class rang, leaving him to watch her walk away.


	16. The Rock Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther reflects on her teenage years and how they affected her having a relationships

Esther went from the college to the foundation. Luckily, Eliza or Liz now, was stuck in London at some meeting. All she had to deal with was Edward and his fake self. Sure, it had taken a few, or several, years to realize all he cared about was the notches on his bedpost. Sure, she had taken Eliza’s words of wisdom and set herself on a path of destruction.

Esther, Aunt Denham, Edward, Mr. Rowleigh and several other board members went around the room discussing Tom Parker’s ideas for the festivities in Sanditon for the summer. There were discussions about financing, marketing, community involvement and committees to ensure success for each event. Esther had remained fully engaged in the meeting at hand. Aunt Denham had hired her for the summer, and she wanted to ensure her recommendation of continued involvement in the future.

The day went by quickly, even with a lunch break that had been provided by Sam Sideaway’s catering from Club Lulu. The meetings over, Aunt Denham had asked Edward to stay behind, leaving Esther free for the remainder of the day.

However, now that her mind was not so actively engaged, it lingered back to last night, this morning and at the college. She found that she had walked herself down the rugged cliffs behind Sanditon House. There was not really any beach area there, but mostly had rock cropping and over the years, she had found a particular spot she could go and be by herself.

Eliza had gone off and married Mr. Campion several years ago while Esther was just beginning her transition into a lady. While the news was joyous, especially when she heard the lady went out on a world tour and Edward would return to Sanditon, it was not as she had thought it would be.

Esther thought without that woman present, Edward would return his attentions to her. When that did not seem to work, she took Eliza’s words to heart. She made a deal with one of her best friends since elementary school, Robert Martin.

Robert had always wanted to be a member of a band. The problem was, they needed someone to sing. That and well, Robert wanted to learn how to play the guitar. Lucky for him, she could sing and play the guitar, compliments of her mother and her true father. In return, Esther began to learn the things Eliza had told her. Robert was not sure that was a great idea, but they never took it to that point as she knew one day Edward would finally realize what an ass he had been and would want her for himself. So, she saved that part of her.

When she doubted what she was doing as the correct way to go, she would hear Edward with some random girl that he had brought home from the club and she would double down her efforts.

Eliza had said something about her figure, so she began to work out. She joined the cross-country team and volleyball team. She would work out with the guys to tone her arms and legs, just enough to be pleasant to the eye. She learned about fashion and how to dress seductively. She further her education on hair and make-up like the models of Paris and New York.

Probably one of the things she should not have been so quick to learn, was the art of bartending. Edward was all too happy to teach her that as he would shake his glass to teach her to fetch him another drink. His friends thought it was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Then, the day of reckoning happened. Esther was at volleyball practice. James Stringer’s mother told her there would be scouts there from the uni who had wanted to meet her. They had seen her play at the championships. Esther almost laughed when they offered her a scholarship for volleyball. Didn’t they know she was already in the top five of her class? She had plenty of offers, why would she go on one for volleyball?

She came home to tell Edward of the hilarious development in her life when she walked into her bedroom. Why he was up there, she did not know, until she heard everything. There was one girl on the team that had always been jealous of her. Of course, it did not help that Esther had told her it was because she did not know how to give a proper happy ending to her boyfriend. That was drunk Esther. Drunk Esther had no filter. Drunk Esther had gotten a tattoo from one of Edward’s lady friends. Drunk Esther was brutally honest.

There the girl was in her birthday suit on her bed, with Edward going at it like they were two wild dogs. As soon as the girl saw Esther, she urged Edward more. It was like watching a porn movie, well more like being part of the camera crew since it was happening live. Disgusted, Esther turned around and left.

She had gone to her coaches’ house and asked her to help her accept the scholarship. She needed help figuring everything else out, the dorms, the books, and any other living expenses. James mother, Nissy, was a good woman. She had always tried to look after Esther like a daughter. With Nissy’s help, Esther had her five-year plan laid out.  
Lucky for Esther, she had not turned off her academia brain power. Not only did she get a scholarship to play volleyball, she was able to get grants to pay for just about everything else with her GPA and her other entrance exams.

Esther left for the university a week after she graduated high school and did not look back. Now, she was back in Sanditon. She had only agreed to come since she knew Edward was not here. She had heard he had hooked back up with Eliza after the death of Mark. No doubt it was the money. Edward only ever loved himself.

Unfortunately, all those years trying to earn his love had jaded Esther. Every relationship, she attuned it to the one she had with him. Men that were able to last awhile, would always leave, relating her to a cold fish no matter how else she could please them. It was not her fault that whenever relationships had gone to that level she would freeze up. Was it selfish of her to want to keep herself like that for someone who truly loved her?

Esther scoffed at herself as she drank another beer. What was the point? How did she get roped into this Jane Austen thing? That kind of love did not exist.  
She had overheard Crowe talking to Babington as her and Charlotte walked into class. Apparently, Babington thought she was an easy notch and ended up being dull. She equated that to being called a cold fish. George Wickham had always told her it was so as she always would seem not to close any deal with any guy she dated.

Good grief, Esther realized she had drunk four beers a little too quickly. Well, if she was going to need to get a driver, she might as well as finish the night out at the club. She texted Robert for a ride. It was time to get the band back together.


	17. The Door-Sidney POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney learns that Eliza isn't who he thinks her to be.

Sidney was on spring break in Sanditon. Soon, he would be graduating and off to being a professor. He did not doubt he would get a job. Crowe had connections for the college in Sanditon. He was at the top of his class in London. Certainly, Babington would have some of his own connections if he wanted to stay there.

The first day on his break, he had gone to the beach. He was checking out all the lovely ladies when he spotted a lovely sight. He went and introduced himself using Tom’s scheme of a sandcastle competition with the introductions. The crowd of ladies, which happened to be from London themselves, laughed at him. They were all students at the fashion and art university.

The art students within the group were too eager to accept the challenge. The lady in the group, a Miss Eliza Starling, was less inclined laughing about not being properly prepared. In hindsight, it was her way of brushing it off as it was beneath her. The only thing she wanted to do was to lay out where she could be worshipped.

Eliza cling to him as he wanted. She persuaded him to take her towards the boardwalk for ice cream to get out of the heat. He knew he would have to hear about Tom’s temper at leaving later, but when she looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes, it hardly registered.

He could not remember five words that she had said at the time. He just remembers laughing at whatever remarks she was saying. Her hand on his upper thigh seductively. The way she would lean towards him to whisper in his ear.

He had a few experiences before then, but he had been a nervous wreck, when he was not drunk, which Crowe usually ensured he was. She had to go, but she promised to meet him the following day. He took her to all the secret places around Sanditon. By the end of the day, he was still no further than the day before. He was a bundle of nerves.

By the end of the week, he knew she was the one. He introduced her to Tom, Mary and the kids. She was not too interested in them, but she was interested in Tom’s position in the town. Arthur and Diana were still in London. He had asked if he could introduce them to her when they were both back in London.

He still had only stolen a few kisses. It was her last day, he knew he had to make a move. He found out she had been staying at Denham Place. He knew where that was. Edward had some legendary parties there as he recalled. He remembered he had a younger sister with red hair.

When he got there, there was a party going on in full swing. He nervously rang the doorbell. The red head opened the door, took one look at him and promptly slammed the door in his face. Of course, he probably did look out of place, with the flowers in his hand.

Manning up, he walked around towards the back of the house where he had seen people walk to. It was one of those kinds of parties, like a frat party. There was a lot of alcohol going around, people swimming naked in the pond and a bunch of dares going around. He used the back door to get into the house, where it appeared to be quieter.

He vaguely remembered seeing Esther on the couch. He asked her where Eliza was, and she pointed down the hall. Thinking she meant the bathroom, Sidney walked down the hall, thinking she was in the bathroom. However, the bathroom door was cracked open, so he went in wondering if maybe she had too much to drink.

The other door led to the bathroom from the master bedroom was open. He heard voices. It took a minute to register there was a threesome going on. He figured Esther was messing with him, until he heard Eliza’s voice being delighted by one of them as she urged them on. Apparently, it did not take him much as she called for the other guy to finish her off. Disgusted, Sidney turned and walked out of the room. 

When he ran into Eliza in London at a bar near the uni, she introduced her fiancé Mark Campion to him. He was a slightly older guy. When Sidney looked him up, he found out he was the CEO of Campion Marketing Group and was worth quite a bit of money. When he did some further research, he found their engagement photo from the previous Christmas. Apparently, she was getting married in a couple of weeks.


	18. The Door-Esther POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther learns about Eliza and tries in her own way to warn Sidney

Esther looked at herself in the mirror. She was finally developing in all the right places, Edward had to have noticed. She read all the teen vogue magazines, determined to start looking like a fine lady. Her mother, rest her soul, would be so proud of her. She had spent hours figuring out how-to put-on make-up and fix her hair to make herself attractive. True, she was still young, but deep in her heart, Edward was the one.

He had called her to tell her he would be coming home to Sanditon soon. His promotion at Campion’s Media Group was good as certain. She was so proud of him. All their dreams were going to come true. She made sure the house looked immaculate. She made sure his favorite liquor was in the cabinets and beer in the fridge. She had been tutoring on the side for extra money, teaching young kids how to read or teach them algebra. Luckily for her, she excelled at numbers.

She heard the car come down the street, a 1969 Camaro, left to them by their parents. Eddie had called it his lady magnet. She headed downstairs, ready to greet him when he came through the door. He heard him laugh and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She had not seen him since Christmas time. Then, she heard the woman’s voice.

“Oh, how sweet,” the woman spoke as she walked in looking at Esther. “You must be Eddie’s little sister. Aren’t you just a doll?”

“Esther, this is Eliza Starling, my lady friend.”

Eliza let out a laugh. “Lady friend, that is not what you called me last night,” she teased as she batted at his arm and flashed her eyelashes at him.

“No, indeed I did not.” Esther was taken back as she watched Edward make out with Eliza as if she were not even there.

After a few minutes, he let her go and Eliza laughed at him. “Where are your manners Edward Denham? You should at least offer me a drink in this sad sandy town you dragged me to.” Esther tried to understand what was going on. Didn’t he come home to celebrate with her? Just who is this Eliza woman? He had not ever mention her before.

Day after day during her spring break she at least had a break during the day when Edward was speaking with Aunt Denham, Eliza would eventually drag herself out of bed and be gone most of the day. The nights were something else. Esther’s room was directly above Edwards on the second floor. Voices carried, although it was not so much voices as it was moaning and sounds of ecstasy coming from his room. Esther thought there was a porn movie being made downstairs as much as she heard.

One day Eliza came out of her room late, wearing a see-through robe. She gave Esther a glance. “You know, you could be a very pretty girl, if you would tone done that red. Even Edward has mentioned what a drab color it is.” Eliza fixed herself a cup of tea. “You know, if I were you, I would worry less about my studying. There are other ways to get what you want.”

Esther gave her a perplexed looked. “What is wrong with studying?”

Eliza let out a huff through her nose. “Why would anyone want to waste their time, when there is an easier,” and Eliza gave her a smile, “and a more enjoyable way of getting what you want. Men are so easily led. However,” she glanced at Esther from head to toe, “you’ll need to dress a little better than that.” Esther was dressed casually in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Eliza continued to educate her. “Men, like I was saying, they will give you anything your heart desires. All they ask in return is a little attention. It is simple really. A touch of your hand,” she rubbed her hand up Esther’s seductively, “a kiss, a touch of their man parts, a lap dance, a happy ending. Have you ever seen a man naked?”

Esther was shocked at Eliza.

Eliza just laughed. “Oh, dear. You have a lot to learn if you want to advance your status. Men want a woman who knows how to please. Take Mark Campion for instance. His first marriage was loveless. I met him a few years ago. Soon, I will be his wife. He is rich you know. He bought me this ring.” Eliza held out her left hand sporting a large engagement ring. “It didn’t take much at all. He was so eager, like a little boy.”

Eliza let out a little sigh. “Of course, he’s older so he has a little trouble in the bedroom department, but he’s opened to a little assistance.” Eliza laughed. “I would suggest you study something other than what you are, otherwise, you will get passed on by.” Eliza went to go back to her room. “Oh, and just a little more advice would be to know how to please yourself. Men like a show from time to time.”

When Edward returned home early, she found out he would be heading back to London soon. However, first, he was having a party. People started showing up bringing cases of alcohol. She had no idea who these people were, other than they were loud. Luckily, they had set up the party outside with the DJ. Some guy was grilling, a couple of guys were setting up a temporary bar being bartenders.

An older gentleman by the name of Mark Campion came in. He looked at her in such a way, it made her skin crawl. She disappeared to her room for a while. The party was in full swing. She had gone downstairs. She could hear Edward in his room with Eliza and apparently Mr. Campion. All Esther could think about what Eliza had told her.

The doorbell rang, which struck Esther as strange, since everyone else either just walked in or went to the back of the house where the party was going on. She opened the door and saw Sidney Parker, holding flowers no less.

She knew who he was. All her friends had referred to him like a Jane Austen character, Mr. Darcy or a Mr. Knightley. He was one of Tom Parker’s younger brothers. He clearly was at the wrong address, dressed the way he was. He looked like he was there to take his date to the prom. She could only think of one person he was there for.

She was the last person Esther was going to help. It was bad enough the lady had stolen Edward from her. While Sidney Parker was no acquaintance of hers, why would she allow Eliza to enjoy him as well. He apparently had no idea what kind of woman she was. She slammed the door in his face.


	19. The Crown Hotel-Misery Business-The Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown Hotel-Babington finds out about a party that leads him to the Club Lulu
> 
> Misery Business-Sidney leaves the club for some fresh air and exercise
> 
> The Cove-Well, well all know what happens here, but with a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting some of the chapters a little differently. Let me know if you like this set up better instead of short chapters

The Crown Hotel

Babington wrapped up his day of teaching and went back to his hotel room. Ever since Esther shook him off, he felt off balance. He knew he had been attracted to her and he thought that possibly she had felt the same, despite the little bit of age difference. Granted, for most of his life, he did not ever really doubt women were attracted to him. Maybe, they did not quite look at him the way they would Parker, that lucky bastard, but he had exceptionally good admirable qualities that made up for any lacking qualities of that nature. 

He was not ugly. No, Charles Babington had a whole black book of numbers if he wanted a date, or relief of a particular kind. However, there was not a single name contained in that book that he would fall into the companionship column. The kind where you would take a walk to enjoy the sunset or watch a movie with just for the heck of it. Babington let out a sigh.

Stupid normal guy talking with Crowe had disrupted a possibility of that. Parker was on his way back from London. He needed a drink, or a few. Deciding to stay in town one more night, Babington contacted his personal assistant to coordinate his schedule. Then, he texted Crowe to meet up for drinks in a little while. He needed a shower to wash off more than just his day.

While drinking at the hotel bar, he overheard about a party at the Denham house. Dragging Crowe with him, they arrived at a party in full swing. Crowe had thankfully known several people, so they were not complete party crashers as they walked around. Babington spotted Edward. The guy had a young blonde on each arm, Babington wondered if they were even of legal age. 

Crowe was finally happy when he spotted Clara as she finally emerged out of the house. They made their way towards her. “Clara!” Crowe called out towards her.

Clara looked at both gentlemen. She was clearly getting ready to go to work. “I didn’t know you guys knew Eddie.”

“We don’t.”

Clara gave them a smile. “Party crashers then?”

“Yes, where are you off to?”

“Work, Crowe. I work for a living. I have got to get to Lulu’s, but Esther is not here to give me a ride. And Edward is um,” she looked over to where he had persuaded the ladies to join him in the hot tub, “occupied.”

“We can give you a ride.” Babington did not particularly care to stay if Esther was not there. 

“Thank goodness. Sam will likely kill me if I was not there tonight. It’s band night.”

“Band night?” Babington asked as they had piled into the car and drove away from Denham Place.

“Yes, with college starting back up, it’s a great chance for new bands to come take the mic for the night along with some of the regulars.” Clara observed Babington and Crowe. Who would have thought she would become friends with such valuable connections without having to resort to her usual tactics? It was a nice change of pace.

“So, where is Esther?” Babington tried to ask nonchalantly which got an eye roll from Crowe.

“I know she had to work at the Foundation today, but Edward has been back for a few hours, so I would guess she’s dealing with Aunt Denham.”

“Isn’t Esther part of the regulars?” Crowe asked as if he had finally remembered some great memory. “I distinctly remember hearing about her singing there once or twice.”

Clara let out a laugh. “Have you been sleeping the last several years? She has not done that since high school, well at least here. She’s done some karaoking in London while we were at the uni but that’s it as far as I know.” 

“To be fair Miss Brereton, I usually try to stay out of Lulu’s most nights. I would rather not be bombarded by students.”

“Oh, yes, because it’s much safer to meet them on the beach.”

Babington let out a roar. “Boy does she have you pegged Crowe.”

“I am offended at that remark,” Crowe smiled towards Babington, “and that observation Miss Brereton. What else is there to do in this sleepy town?”

They arrived and found the parking lot was getting quite full. “Oh, thanks for the ride.”

“What are we not allowed to stay? We need to catch up with Parker.”

“Well, in that case, pull down the alleyway towards the back of the building. The employees all park back there. There is a guard gate.” It was almost as nice as having valet parking as the guard recognize Clara. Babington did not see Esther’s jeep though. “Oh, you might be right Crowe. That is Brad’s truck. He is the drummer for the band that Esther was in. And, I see Drew’s truck, he is a musical prodigy. He can play just about anything.”

Clara led them through the backrooms at Lulu’s where she pointed out Brad and Drew on her way through. Babington took good stock of them. They were probably Esther’s age for sure and a good-looking lot. They opted for a table just outside of the stage room and waited for Parker to arrive.

Misery Business

Parker looked from Babington to Crowe as the bands could be heard in the other room. The room was still open enough where they could see the stage from where they sat, but without the pressing crowd that had started to congregate there.

“Eliza is here?”

“Well, we have not seen her, but Clara seems to think she is going to show up sooner or later. I guess she was at some board meeting in London. Guess, she’s been traveling the globe with Edward.”

Sidney continued to sip his beer.

“You don’t seem surprised.” Babington commented.

“I saw some ads in the paper for Sanditon done by the Campion Media Group, despite telling Tom never to do business with them.”

“No doubt Tom was thinking of using your brief history with her to get a good deal.”

Sidney drank the rest of the beer in a gulp. “Thank God it was just a brief history. What a nightmare that was.”

Sidney switched to something a little stronger. “Well, at least you are prepared in case you do run into her in town.”

“Maybe, she’s looking for you.”

Sidney gave Crowe a death look. “I have no desire to renew that acquaintance thank you.” Babington looked at Crowe. Sidney had a way of talking when he was both angry and drinking where he would resort to talking like his eighteenth-century persona. After downing two more loaded drinks, Sidney was feeling more agitated especially with the crowd around him. “If you’ll excuse me, I feel the need for some fresh air and bracing exercise.”

Babington could only laugh at his friend while Crowe yelled out that he could get the same exercise indoors. They had attracted plenty of looks from the young ladies, especially when Sidney had joined them.

The Cove

Sidney quickly dove into the bracing water. It was bad enough that Tom was still using that company for his marketing but now she was back in London. Apparently, she was at some board meeting but would be coming to Sanditon soon. Sidney wondered if he could escape the acquaintance. Probably not if he was truthful. Tom would undoubtedly arrange some sort of meeting, especially if he thought he could get her to throw in some advertising to benefit Sanditon.

What was the next option since he probably was not going to avoid seeing her? Sidney swam farther out than he should. He had to let himself float for a few minutes before trying to swim back. He tried to swim back but his muscles tightened up. If his predicament were not so serious, he would laugh about it. Instead, he spotted a figure walking on the beach and called out for assistance.

The person did not hesitate to jump in and swim to his rescue. Unfortunately to his embarrassment, Miss Heywood had arrived at a critical juncture. Not only did she have to help him back to the beach, she came across him in all his natural glory, albeit the water had not made him as glorious as he was normally accustomed to being in a presence of a young lady.

After a few embarrassing moments, to which Parker thought had to have been minutes, she had handed him a towel. After Sidney was able to pull himself together, he was finally able to speak.

“Ah, Miss Heywood, I, um, were glad you were around and capable enough to help.”

“That was very irresponsible of you to swim out so far this late. You could have easily been caught in an undertow.”

“Yes, yes, very irresponsible of me. Forgive me.”

“Wait, did you think I was not capable?”

“I, um, well I just don’t know much about you.”

“Well, lucky for you, not only am I a capable swimmer but spent my summers being a lifeguard at the local park.”

“Just what are you doing out here so late?” Sidney was glad his brain began to finally function properly.

Charlotte laughed. “If I’m being honest, I’m hiding.”

“Hiding?”

“Esther’s stepbrother came home and decided to throw a party. I could not study, so I stayed at the library until they closed but Esther said it was still going on, so I opted to take a walk. Hopefully, it will be over soon. I have a ton of classes tomorrow.”

“Perhaps, I can return the favor.”

Charlotte gave him a confused look.

“I have a guest room. You are more than welcome to crash there tonight.” Did he honestly just ask that? Maybe, the cold water was affecting his brain. “I could run you to Denham Place to get your things.” What was happening?!

“But you’re my professor!”

Sidney laughed. “Miss Heywood, I have no sinister designs with any of my students. I would imagine you need to be at the college just as early as I. The room has its own lock and bathroom. You can lock yourself in.”


	20. I Gave You Everything-That Feeling-Parker Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Gave You Everything-Crowe reflects on his interest with Clara
> 
> That Feeling-Esther relives her teenage band days to prove a point
> 
> Parker Place-Parker opens the door to his house and ends up opening up his heart to an unlikely visitor

I Gave You Everything

Crowe watched Clara dance around as she delivered food and drinks all around them. She was a little buzzing bee working to collect its pollen, although in this case, it was tips. Crowe had already done his homework. Clara was a working girl, having a life of hard knocks.

Her parents had divorced when she was young and had been sent to live with an older uncle who help provide her with an education. From that man’s reputation, Crowe knew it was not an education of academical value. It seemed Mrs. Denham had taken mercy on the girl since Esther had gotten scholarships and grants and provided those funds so that Clara could attend the uni as well.

Esther and Clara seemed to have bonded during their time at the university. Crowe let out a chuckle about the volleyball game. They had absolutely got hoodwinked the other day. Crowe could not remember a time when he had genuinely enjoyed himself that much.

She was reluctant to give him much of her time. Apparently, she did not have much free time to give. From the country club, to Lulu’s, Clara had little time to herself. She was picking up extra shifts any chance she could get.

After his quick lunch date, Crowe decided that just would not do. He liked her. He needed to figure out how to help her without her realizing it. Crowe needed to talk to Esther. The problem was his big mouth. He glanced at Babington twirl around his half empty glass.

Babington had begun to turn grumpy about his remarks that had caused Esther to turn him down for dinner. Let it be said that when Babington wanted something, he wanted it. When he could not get it, he was not an incredibly happy person. Crowe was surprised it was this woman, with red hair. She was a far cry from his usual choice of ladies. Crowe did not ever remember a time when Babington had been disgruntled with a lady turning him down, not that there had been that many.

Babington was from a long line of family heirloom. His family tree could be traced to some of the great lords and ladies of the country. The family’s history had built a dynasty and they excelled at their businesses. Of course, it meant women were constantly trying to throw themselves in his path. Crowe lamented. Only he could have not just one but two friends that would have that kind of problem. It was just between having a man with wealth or having a man with looks, that the man that was somewhere in between did not get picked up on the radar as well.

Babington’s mood at least perked up when he caught Esther on the stage. Crowe recognized the guy Robert from the volleyball tourney. Judging by the way they interacted, there was some sort of history there. Between the songs, apparently Esther had taken to drinking shots.

That Feeling

By the time Esther had changed her clothes and took another drink, or two, at Edward’s party, Esther was feeling buzzed. It was just the right amount to get back on stage to sing. She had not been on the stage at Lulu’s since high school. Clara had brought them some drinks when they got there, on the house thanks to Sam since he knew they could get the crowd really worked up. She also pointed out Babington had been looking for her over at Denham Place.

Why? She was fairly sure she told him she was too busy for whatever game he was playing after class. She had enough of games with Edward. The thought of all that wasted time chasing after Edward fueled her drinking and her mood. Normally, the band primarily stuck with eighties music. However, tonight Esther felt the need to remind herself had given Edward everything. She did not have anything left to give. Her heart was a rock.

They started out with a Brittany Spears song, Womanizer. Followed by Miss Me More by Halsey and Kelsea Ballerini, lucky she had pulled Clara in for the song since she needed a singing partner. Clara had to go back to waiting on tables, so she turned the next set of songs by the Interrupters. A cover song of Bad Guy, She’s Kerosene, followed by Gave You Everything.

The crowd was going crazy since the first band had not been that great. They took a five-minute break as Sam asked them to sing just a couple more songs. Business was good. Esther took a minute to go the bathroom and lightly wash the sweat off her body. She forgot how much work it was. She needed something to eat, well she should have done that sooner. The alcohol was really starting to affect her.

She probably would not have drunk that much but as she sung, she caught sight of Babington. Luckily, he had been pestered by some young girl and did not catch her looking at him. He was sitting next to Crowe, which only added to her state of mind.

Coming back, she decided to bring back her former bad self. It was definitely due to the alcohol induced mood she was now feeling. Cold fish, hun? Welcome to Joan Jett and her attitude. Let them stew over that, Esther mused as she picked up her guitar. The guys were more than happy to return to their usual style of music. It was Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, I Love Rock N Roll, Bad Reputation, You Don’t Own Me and the kicker, Do You Wanna Touch Me. Esther could see some of the guys in the front row salivating towards her change of music.

Parker Palace

Sidney was nervous as he led Charlotte towards his townhouse. The Parker’s owned several developments around Sanditon, but this was one of the older ones. As such, they used them for rentals. Not because they were not in prime location, but it allowed young couples, or young families have a decent place to stay that did not break the bank.

It was funny now that Parker thought about it. The last time he honestly thought about bringing a girl here was Eliza. Any other girls between his first time, college years and when he got back from Antigua had always been either at their house or an out of the way hotel where he would not be recognized. It was a downside from having two friends that were well connected in society. Babington was either talked about, had his photo in the newspaper, or it was one of his family members.

Crowe’s family pretty influential as well. Crowe did not even have to work either, but he did not like living under the critical eye of his parents. To that end, he had jumped at the chance to be the chancellor at Sanditon Community College. It was respectable enough that his parents did not mind and far enough away to keep him from being watched like a toddler.

“Alright, Miss Heywood, before I open this door there are three things I must insist.” Parker gave her a grin. “First and foremost, is you must never discuss what you see behind this door. I have a reputation to maintain.”

Charlotte laughed at his joke. “Your secret is safe with me. And the others, Mr. Parker?”

“After saving my life, you must call me Sidney, at least when we are not in the classroom.” He took a breath. “Last, and it may be the most important I haven’t decided which, is please do not tell anyone about our, um, meeting at the cove. Babington and Crowe will never let me live it down.”

Charlotte laughed. “I can assure you Mr.-Sidney, I am not that kind of girl to be running around telling stories like that. My friends will assume I was just telling mermaid tales. Who in the world would believe such a story?”

If Charlotte had any preconceived ideas on what a bachelor pad would look like, it was not this. His townhouse was immaculate. Everything in its place. For a moment, she almost thought she was back in Denham Place since Esther ran a tight ship there as much as she could. “Let me show you to the guest room.”

Sidney took her to the upstairs room where it did have its own attached bathroom. Across the way was a library, an extensive library. Sidney had found Charlotte had migrated there after he had gone to his own room to put his overnight bag away.

“You look like a kid in a candy store.”

Charlotte smiled. “Sorry, I just love books. My father has a library too, although not quite this extensive. It reminded me of home.”

“My family has been collecting books as old as the founding of Sanditon.”

“Are there just certain kinds or is there a mixture?”

Sidney smiled. Not many women of his acquaintance would be interested in such a thing. “A variety. A man cannot step into the same river twice.”

“For it’s not the same river or the same man. It’s Heraclitus.”

“Yes,” he gave her a true smile. “My great ancestor that I was named after was a great admirer of his work.” He handed her a leather-bound book, that looked in pristine condition even though it had been read. “I’ve read it quite a lot when I was studying English Literature. Care for the rest of the tour?”

Charlotte followed Sidney back downstairs, where there was the master bedroom with its own bath, kitchen, dining and living room. “How come you don’t stay in the master bedroom?” He offered her a beer and they sat at the table.

“I only teach in Sanditon during the summer. The rest of the time I teach in London. I guess I kind of feel more like a visitor than a permanent resident. Besides, sometimes my younger brother Arthur will visit or my older sister Diana. Arthur is a traveling chef while Diana is a nurse in Brighton. Sometimes, they choose to stay with me instead of with Tom.”

“Tom is the oldest brother?”

“Yes, he’s a community manager for Sanditon. His job is to bring tourism and businesses here.”

“That is very admirable.”

“And time consuming and stressful. Esther’s aunt is a large investor and she likes to berate Tom a lot about his progress.”

“Oh, I know all about Mrs. Denham. Esther introduced me when we got into town. She assumed my family sent me here to find a rich husband as if they were standing on a street corner waiting to be scooped up.”

Sidney laughed. “Yes, I can imagine she said something like that.”

“Yes, well, when she found out I have eleven siblings I thought the lady was going to have a heart attack.”

“Well that does seem quite,” what would be an appropriate response Sidney wondered.

“Excessive. Yes, Babington said the same thing.”

“You’ve been talking to Babington?” Maybe Charlotte was looking for a rich husband.

Charlotte laughed. Parker liked the way it lit up her facial expression. “He brought Esther dinner and some lotion the other night. I don’t think it went as well as he hoped though.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, he was still asleep on the couch in the morning without Esther.”

Sidney gave her a smile. Charlotte could not be more wrong. Babington had thought he made an important point by behaving like a true gentleman. It just backfired when Crowe had made his usual comments.

“Yes, well Babington isn’t one to give up. Persistence is the key and if I remember anything about Esther Denham, it is going to take a lot of it.” Sidney was aware he was enjoying himself so much he barely drank his beer. His little seaside excursion must really be affecting him.

“Well, I should be going to my room. I need to make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow.”

Sidney was disappointed she was retiring so soon. “Alright, I usually go for a run in the morning but there’s coffee or tea if you like.” He pointed them out in the cabinet. “We should probably head to the school by seven, if that’s alright.”

“Seven would be great.” Charlotte emptied out the little bit left of her beer. “Do you recycle your bottles?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Goodnight Mr-Sidney.”

“Goodnight Charlotte.” Good grief, he was grinning as she was walking up the stairs. What in the world happened to Sidney Parker?


	21. Take Two-A New Day-Girlfriend?-Universal Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take Two-Babington takes Esther to his hotel (a bit of 50 Shades of Grey moment before things heat up)  
> A New Day-Crowe gets a rude awakening  
> Girlfriend?-Charlotte meets Arthur but gets mistaken of being Sidney's girlfriend  
> Universal Truth-Babington gets schooled by Aunt Denham and asks for a second chance

Take Two

Babington was openly staring at Esther as she took the stage. The girl could sing. He was fairly sure her first song was directed at him and Crowe, even if she did not know he was in the club. He recognized the guy from the volleyball tournament, Robert. Crud, he thought. After Crowe’s little remark, she was bound to hook up with that guy.

There were a couple of young ladies that had tried to talk to him and Crowe. He had to drag his attention away from Esther as one of them had put their hand on his upper thigh suggestively to decline the offer. The ladies’ reaction was priceless to the point he almost laughed out loud, but he was not that mean.

Finally, able to drag his attention back to Esther, she had come back and now was playing the guitar as well as singing. Eighties music. A girl after his own heart. When she started to sing Do You Want to Touch Me, he was irritated. He could see she was working the crowd, who at that point, was a bunch of young males who were no doubt running hot blooded.

He had Clara help get him past the bouncers to the backstage. He caught sight of her heading out the back door with some groupie not far behind. It did not take a rocket scientist to realize she had drunk too much and what the guy’s intention was. True enough, the guy was trying to kiss her even though she was trying to push him away. Babington went into fight mode, thanks to all the times he sparred with Parker.

After rescuing his damsel in distress and having to hold her hair as she emptied out the contents of her stomach, this evening was turning into quite the entertainment. She had tried to tell him to just go, but he was not going to leave her alone and she could not exactly drive home. So, he did the next best thing a gentleman could do. He drove her to his hotel room. By the time he got her there, she had passed out.

Babington let out a snort. It figured he finally got a girl in his bed, after his long drought, and not only was she drunk, but passed out to boot. The only good thing about the situation was he needed to undress her vile clothes from her little episode. He contacted the concierge desk and had them run to the store for a new change of clothes…for tomorrow. In the meantime, she was scandalously dressed in her undershirt with her bra and panties. It was going to be a long night, but as Babington watched her sleep with his arm over her waist, it was so worth it.

Esther’s internal alarm clock went off. She sat straight up in bed, realizing it was not her bed. She put her hand on her head. It was a reminder of why she did not drink like that anymore. She looked over at the nightstand and noticed someone had left out some Tylenol and orange juice. Who though was the question that went through her mind as she followed the notes left with them? She tried to remember what had happened.

Babington. It had to be him. Esther shook her head. She heard the latch on the door click as he walked in. Apparently, he had gone for a run.

“I see you are alive Miss Denham.”

“Well, that’s a plus since I’m assuming, I’m in your room. You would be the first suspect the cops would look for.” Babington let out a laugh as he sat on the small sofa across from the bed. “I thought I told you to leave me alone.”

“What can I say? I’m a glutton for punishment.” He buttered some toast for her.

“Did you put me to bed?” Babington gave her a smile. “Did you undress me?”

“Well, your clothes were not exactly pleasant smelling.”

“Where did you sleep?” Could this get any worse Esther thought as he pointed to the bed. She did not feel like she had been ravished. Certainly, if they had, she should feel different, shouldn’t she? “We didn’t?”

“You can relax. Necrophilia is not my thing.” Esther relaxed. He brought her a plate of toast. Good lord, he had sat on the bed as he did it and it was seductive as all get out. Who would have thought something that domesticated could be so alluring? “You should eat.” Well, she was starving. “I had the concierge get you some new clothes.” He pointed towards a bag on a table near the window.

Esther had to at least say thank you between chewing her food.

“You shouldn’t get drunk like that.”

“I know.” Babington decided to push his luck. He took off his shirt. Either she would be interested or not.

He climbed back on the bed, keeping his eyes on her while taking a bite of her toast. “I got to go take a shower.” And he left her there, trying to figure out just how far he should press his luck.

A New Day

Clara woke up but not in her bed. How did she get here? More importantly, where was she? She was obviously in a house. She heard the shower running. Her clothes were strewn around the room. She evidently had a good time based on her clothes and other evidence around the room. The question though, was with who?

She was still musing these thoughts when the answered appeared before her in the doorway to the adjoining bathroom. A towel loosely tied around his waist and his hair curly from the shower stood Mr. Crowe. Clara had to blink a few times to make sure she had not dreamed it.

He gave her a charming smile. “Well, good morning Miss Brereton. I did not think you would be up so early.”

Clara gave him a smile in return. “Just how did this happen?”

Crowe let out a laugh as he sat at the end of the bed. “Why, you finally stopped running my dear.” She gave him a perplexed look. “You really don’t remember?”

“Oh,” Clara said sweetly taking a bold glance at him. “This I remember. I meant how did you persuade me?”

“Why Miss Brereton, I think you are trying to seduce me before breakfast.”

Clara smiled before she attacked him. 

“How do you like your eggs?” Clara asked him so much later it was even past the time it would be considered brunch.

He gave her a grin. “Whisked and beaten.”

“You keep looking at me like that and we won’t ever leave this house.”

“That sounds,” he took a sip of his coffee, “horrible.” He tried to sound like it was a terrible idea.

Clara took a deep breath. “Unfortunately, work is calling.”

“You just have to be a mood killer Miss Brereton.”

Clara gave him a look as she handed him his plate. “Reality calls Mr. Crowe. Eat up.”

Mr. Crowe dropped her off at the country club. It seemed he did not need Esther’s help after all. However, as he waited to see if she would glance back and when she did not, he realized he had not caught her at all. That would not do, he told himself. That would not do at all.

Girlfriend?

Charlotte noticed the house eerily quiet when she had ventured downstairs to make a cup of tea. The aroma of coffee floating up the stairs led her to believe Sidney was up downstairs. He left her a note, saying he had gone on a quick run. He would swing by Miss Rebecca’s bakery on their way to school.

Charlotte took this uninhabited time to really look around the pictures that hung along the walls. They were not personal pictures, but of places Charlotte could only assume of places that Sidney had traveled. Most of them had to be of Antigua. She always figured it would be beautiful there. Charlotte let out a sigh, not that she would ever get there in her current lifetime.

The best thing she had going for her was the scholarship to get a good education that hopefully would lead to a good job. Maybe in five years after she graduated and had been working, she would be able to afford such a trip. Probably not, if she was being realistic. Esther would tell her that. What was it she always said? Life was not a fairytale. 

Sidney came back in from his run, and apparently his version of a quick run must have meant uphill as much sweat that was on his clothes. “Is it raining, or did you take the more strenuous route?”

Sidney laughed at her. “I wish it had been raining. No, my normal run path apparently had been closed for some road work and I had to take a detour. Since I was not used to it, I went a little further out than I had intended and knew I needed to get back.” He gave her a quick smile. “A professor can be late, but it would look bad if the student was!”

Charlotte laughed. “Yes, thank goodness for student teachers!” She heard Sidney laughed as he quickly climbed the stairs to his room.

Charlotte kept herself busy while Sidney got ready. While he was getting himself a coffee thermos ready, there was a knock at the door. Sidney gave Charlotte a perplexed look before opening the door.

“Thank the maker!” Arthur came bounding through the door with his hands full between his travel bags and his own breakfast that he brought with him. He had so much he dropped a few bags, which Charlotte went to help pick up.

“Arthur! I didn’t know you were coming.”

“That would defeat the surprise dear brother!” Arthur suddenly realized they were not alone. “Oh, I didn’t know Sidney had a girlfriend.” Arthur started apologizing for his sudden appearance. “It’s just I um, assumed you would be alone this summer.” Arthur was overlooking Charlotte which caused her to blush. “Oh, you are very pretty, nothing like Sidney’s.”

“Arthur,” Sidney cut him off. “Miss Heywood is a guest, not my girlfriend.”

“Oh!” Arthur seemed flustered at his haste, “Apologies Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte just laughed. “It’s just Charlotte, please.” Charlotte could not believe that this was Sidney’s brother. He was so jovial compared to the aloof brother. Charlotte wondered what Tom Parker must be like.

“Miss Heywood and I must be off Arthur. We are due at the college and at this rate, we will both be late.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you. It is good to meet you Charlotte. Perhaps, we will see each other soon.”

“I should like that.”

Arthur looked at Sidney, “No worries brother! I will make myself at home.”

Sidney ran his hand through his combed hair in expiration, “you usually do. I’ll be home after five Arthur.”

Sidney looked at Charlotte in the car as he drove to the bakery. “Sorry about that.”

Charlotte just laughed at him. “It’s fine. You do not know how many people I have had to set straight since I am living at Denham Place. Most assume I am one of Edward’s pets.”

Sidney gave her a hard look. She was young enough, but definitely way too innocent for the likes of Edward Denham, unless of course that was his new operational motto. “You do know what Edward is known for?”

“I’ve kind of figured it out thank you. Especially after the incident at the club with Esther.”

Sidney gave her a perplexed look. “What incident?”

“Oh, there was just some guys that made a comment and Esther put them in their place.” Charlotte laughed at the memory.

“I’m glad to hear Esther stood up for you.”

“Oh, I could not have asked for a better big sister, sort to speak. She puts up a good front, but I think she is really just a big softie under there. Clara told me she tried to keep some guy from getting his heart broke several years ago, but the guy didn’t take the hint.”

“Oh, when was this?”

“I really don’t know much, other than it happened while she was still in high school. I guess the guy had the hots for one of Edward’s pets but didn’t realize the woman was just looking for a guy with status and money.” 

Sidney got quiet. Is that why Esther had slammed the door in his face? So, he would leave? Mary had tried to tell him not to rush into things, but he was certain Eliza had been the one. Maybe, he had misjudged her all those years ago.

Universal Truth

Babington snuck glances towards Esther as he drove her out towards Sanditon House. He had gotten out of the shower, in a robe, to find that she had gotten out of bed to answer a call and was sitting at the table near the window still scandalously dressed. She was having a seething phone conversation.

“I’m on a leave of absence George. I’m not going to drop what I’m doing to come running back to London to fix your mess.” Esther took her free hand and pressed the top of her nose. “Mrs. Lewis knows where all those files are.” She let out a breath. “You know if you spent half the time actually doing your job instead of chasing the new hires, you might   
actually have a clue of what goes on in that office.”

Babington was transfixed.

Apparently, she was at the end of her rope. “That is freaking illegal and you know it. No, I do not have to discuss why I am on my leave. Go ahead. I’m sure Mr. Rowleigh would love to hear all about it.” She hit the button to end the call and stretched out her neck while closing her eyes.

“Problems with the foundation?” Babington asked lightly but it still slightly startled her. She let out a muffled laughed looking at him.

“Just my boss in London being a real,” she had a few choice words to choose from, “peach. He would like for me to come back to do his job that he hasn’t been doing for like I don’t know several years now.”

“And just what is your job?”

“Technically, I’m a junior accountant at Rowleigh & Associates Law Firm. Unofficially, I have been the internal auditor, which is my boss’ position.” The law firm that only handled high end clientele.

“There’s a little bit of difference between the two jobs.”

“Yes, but,” she shook her head, “it’s complicated.” Much like her life she mused. Her head hurt too much to think about it. She sat the phone down on the table. Edward had not answered her text which meant she needed to get an Uber to get her to Aunt D’s house, but she did not have her wallet on her. She was not even sure where in Sanditon she was at, other than she was near the beach. The view was freaking amazing from this room. “Not to sound unappreciative Babington, but just where am I.”

Babington laughed. “You are in the Parker’s newest resort, Sanditon’s Waterloo Terrace. This particular building is more like a hotel whereas the rest are condo units.”

“I thought these weren’t open yet.”

“Well, it helps if you know a few people. Besides, I’m helping Tom shake up his new crew to make sure they know what they are doing.”

Esther realized he had been standing there in his robe looking at her. “I’ve got time for a shower or are you kicking me out?”

Babington smiled at her. “It would be very ungentlemanly of me to kick you out dressed like you are.” Esther subconsciously pulled her shirt down a little lower as she sat in the table chair.

“It’s not very gentlemanly to be gawking either Babington.”

He laughed. “True enough. I am a free man today. Go take your shower.” The car ride was quiet except for the music that he had on low. He had not pushed his luck as he got dressed and packed while she was in the shower.

“Is your life always this” he was trying to think of a word that would not offend her.

“Dramatic?” Esther finished his question for him. She let out a breath and took a glance at him as they approached Sanditon House. “I call it the Tropical Storm Edward.   
Sometimes, it turns into a hurricane, sometimes it is just a bunch of rain. Usually, when he is around things have a way of getting uncontrollable. I hate to see the house. I just feel sorry for Charlotte. She certainly did not sign up to deal with him. If I am lucky, he’ll go running back to London to Liz.”

“And if you are not?”

Esther let out a sigh. “I guess I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.” Esther spotted someone she did not particularly want to see this morning. “Hmm. Looks like the storm has just been upgraded.” Babington glanced at what she was looking at as he pulled into the driveway. “Whatever you do, don’t say anything about the club, or Edward, or definitely about last night.”

He grinned at her.

Esther rolled her eyes. “I’m serious Babington. Better yet, just do not say anything. Stay in the car.”

“I wouldn’t be a proper driver if I didn’t open your door.”

Aunt Denham stood outside with her landscaper, Mr. Morris, when the car pulled into the driveway. “Esther! I was beginning to wonder where you were since Mr. Roberts informed me your jeep was still here.” Aunt Denham was appraising Babington as soon as he jumped out to open the door for Esther. “Who is this?”

Before she could just say her Uber driver, Babington spoke up and held out his hand towards her. “Charles Babington, a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Denham. I have heard a great deal about you.” Esther inwardly groan as she knew what was about to happen.

“Well, I’ve heard nothing about you. How long have you known my niece?”

“Not long Mrs. Denham.” She pursed her lips. Babington took that as a bad sign as she looked towards her niece.

“What happened to that other young man?” Esther knew it was going to happen as soon as Babington opened his mouth. “He was a perfect suitor.”

Esther steadied her nerves and wished she had just stayed in bed. “For someone else perhaps.”

“Poppycock.” Aunt Denham said hastily giving Esther a glaring look. She turned her attention back to Babington and gave him another glance over. “And just what is it you do?”  
Esther again tried to interject but apparently Babington was intent on making a good impression. “I’m in family business I’m afraid.”

Aunt Denham looked at his car. “Business must be good.” Babington flushed as he was driving a genuinely nice car. “Yes, it keeps me busy.”

Aunt Denham looked at him and let out a huff. Esther knew what that meant. “Not must be that good if you are working that hard.” Esther had to purse her lips looking at Babington. He had not thought the lady would say something like that. His facial expression was priceless. “Well, Esther, I would suggest you call Mr. Worchester back before he finds someone else. You should call and invite him to the tournament. Better yet, I will call him. If I wait for you to secure yourself, I will be six feet under.” Aunt Denham walked off.

“Just had to get out of the car didn’t you Babington?”

“You were dating Christian Worchester?” Esther just shrugged her shoulders as she headed towards her jeep. Babington followed her. “Christian Worchester?”

“What is your point Babington?”

“The guy is” the look on her face told him he needed to shut up. “Well, it’s just that I didn’t hear about him dating you.”

Esther looked at him sternly. “Why because I’m not exciting enough?”

Crud. She heard Crowe. Why was she bringing this up now? Did she want to get back with Christian? “You took me out of context. Contrary to what you think I don’t tell Parker and Crowe everything, and I’m not like that.” God, this was not going to come out right. The last two nights had been just what he had been looking for. He reached out towards her but ended up running his hands through his hair nervously. “Come on, at least give me a chance to prove you wrong.” He admitted to himself he sounded a little nervous as he looked back at the conversation as he drove back to London.


	22. Austen 101-Endurance-Denham Place-A Gentlemen's Pact-Rowleigh & Associates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austen 101-Parker finds out Charlotte likes to ruffle his feathers  
> Endurance-Georgiana makes a friend  
> Denham Place-Edward stakes his claim  
> A Gentlemen's Pact-The gentlemen decide to help the ladies out  
> Rowleigh & Associates-Babington finds out there are many layers to Esther Denham

Austen 101

Sidney stood in front of his class. It figured Charlotte had sat on the first row. He had spent all day yesterday trying not to think about her. Why did Arthur put that ridiculous notion in his head? Every time he snuck a glance towards her, trying to look at the class just over her shoulder he told himself, he could not help but notice something else he found attractive on her.

The problem was it seemed like since their meeting at the cove, which is how he referred to it, she kept popping up everywhere around campus ubiquitously it seemed. He saw her in the administration building when he went to go talk to Crowe, who had not come to work yesterday for whatever reason. He saw her in the main dining facility when he went to grab a quick lunch. He saw her in the communications building when he had to talk to Professor Robinson, Fred’s father, about the smart board that seemed to not function properly after Babington had covered for him.

Today, though, it was like some secret delight when they started the debate about one of Austen’s most talked about lines from Pride and Prejudice: ‘It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.’ 

When he said debate, he did not mean between him and the class. No, he meant between him and her. The Beaufort girls were just giggling about the discussion that went from amicable to hostile. The statement was just as true today as it had been all those years ago. He ought to know. Eliza taught him that from a long time ago. The fact she was still hanging around Edward, who he had heard was set to inherit Mrs. Denham’s estate and had some sort of title in his lineage, was proof in today’s world.

But not Charlotte, no, she had to bring up there were still people out there that married for equality in love and affection. She did not particularly care when he pointed out that is how eleven children would come about from a marriage, but it had nothing to do with the economical aspect of marriage. It probably did not help with all the other laughter that had erupted from around the room which seemed to embarrass her. Certainly, a girl with eleven siblings should understand how that came about.

Luckily, class time was over, and she scampered off while he had gotten bombarded by a hundred questions. His next few classes went by more compliantly and he was able to relax until lunchtime. At lunchtime, he took to eating his lunch in his office. He did not want to deal with anything else now. 

The more he thought about it, the more upset he had gotten with himself. He had spoken disparaging about her family. Of course, as he continued this self-reflection, he embarrassed her which he could see how some of the other guys in the class might say somethings about her nativity. He was to dismiss it when he heard two of the guys from that class talking about enlightening her about that process among themselves. Sidney had almost grabbed them to throttle them. What a cad he had been.

Crowe had run into him and those two had escaped his fists. “Parker, how about drinks tonight?”

Drinks. Yes, that is exactly what he needed. “Sure.”

“Good, because it will be your round. You owe me for Miss Lambe.”

Miss Lambe, ugh. Georgianna had been pleasant on the ride down from London. It was good times. Yesterday, though, she declared she still was passionately in love with Otis and it was unfair for him to separate her from her one true love. She had taken to disagree with her professors and was unruly.

“Mr. Knightly is her next professor. You might want to go check on her. Miss Perry said she was using her imagination for her art class and painted something obscene instead of the seascape art they were supposed to be doing.”

Parker strode down the hall to Mr. Knightley’s class and stopped short. It appeared that Georgiana was sitting next to Charlotte. Crud. “Ah, Professor Parker!” Mr. Knightly looked up from his stack of books. “What can I do for you?”

He glanced over towards Georgianna. “I came to talk to Miss Lambe if I could get her for just a moment before class starts.”

“Oh, that is no problem at all. We were just getting ready to discuss the Sons of Africa.” Sidney noticed Charlotte had gave him a slight piercing look as she got her notes out. How did she manage to unnerve him? He gave Georgiana a good talking to before he let her go back into class. He needed a strong drink.

Endurance

Charlotte had seen the young black lady around campus, not that there were not others, but she had seen her at one-point walking with Mr. Parker. She decided that must be his ward. Of course, she could see the tension between them as he walked her around the campus. Someone else that was immune to Mr. Parker’s looks and knew him for his personality. Charlotte decided they would make great friends.

When she spotted the girl sitting in Mr. Knightley’s class, she quickly sat down next to her. She had not had a chance to introduce herself until the end of class. They had taken to each other like a duck on water. Together, they decided they could endure Sanditon together since they were both strangers.

Georgiana invited her over to Mrs. Griffiths house after school, and she was all than more than happy to go. Edward was still in town and while last night had been alright, there was tension in the house between him and Esther.

She arrived at Mrs. Griffiths and was surprised at Georgiana’s accommodations. She had basically her own apartment with a bedroom and then a separate living room that was big enough to be a studio apartment in Willingden. True it only had a basic kitchenette, so she would have to take her meals downstairs, but Charlotte could be happy with something like this.

“Mr. Parker is my dreaded guardian until I turn twenty-one. He brought me here against my will.”

“That is horrible. Why would he do such a thing?”

“He cannot bear two people being in love! He separated from the only thing I love in this miserable chilly island.” She showed Charlotte her locket with the picture of Otis. “When I was in despair from leaving my home, Otis found me and restored me to life.”

“He looks very handsome.”

“He is.”

“But Sidney thought he was not good enough for me. All because he is a merchant. What is wrong with being a merchant?”

Charlotte furled her eyebrows. “It sounds like a very respectable profession.”

“It is. Now, I am stuck here in this sandy town all summer.”

“Can Otis not visit?”

“I am forbidden to see him.”

“Can you not meet through zoom or Microsoft teams?”

“It is not the same, and no. I am being watched at all times by Mrs. Griffiths, the gorgon.”

“Perhaps, I can help you with that.”

Georgiana grabbed her hand as they sat on her couch. “I knew I could rely on you being a good friend in this God-forsaken place.”

Denham Place

Esther was fuming at Edward on Tuesday morning as she had finally got back to the house so she could pick it back up to look respectable. When she had arrived, he was still sprawled out in her bed, naked of course, with company. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the house.

The only bright spot in the whole ordeal was the vase of sunflowers that had been delivered and had found a prominent display on the dining room table. Of course, it was an obscene large vase of sunflowers. Apparently, Babington had managed to figure it out they were her favorite flower. She assumed from the photo that was hanging on her mini desk that was still there from when she was a teenager.

He had asked for a chance to prove he was not like the kind of guy she thought him to be. Esther rolled her eyes as she stirred her coffee. Of course, he was. They were all the same kind. She only ever dated the same kind. She had some sort of magnet that attracted them all. Christian had been a little different, but even he still wanted the same thing. What male in that age bracket did not?

Christian Worchester was a combination of Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley with George Wickham. The looks, money and manners of the first two with the appetite of George. She had met him when she had first arrived at the law firm. He was going through a divorce from his first wife. George was supposed to provide an audit of all the man’s estates to provide for the divorce hearing.

George was too busy with Miss King and he started asking Esther for help. First, it was just this and that. Then, Esther had found out the bomb shell. Mrs. Anna Worchester had been ciphering money out of one of the accounts for her extra marital affairs. Once that thread had been found, she had said something in a meeting with Mr. Rowleigh and Mr. Worchester contradicting George’s interpretation and things had gotten crazy.

Mr. Worchester and she spent a lot of time working together going through the accounts. By the time, the process was at its end, their relationship had gone from acquaintances to picnics in the office after hours to mutual third base in her office. The big break in their relationship? He just got out of one and really was not wanting to jump back into one whereas Esther really did not particularly want to just be a plaything.

Unfortunately, though, George had picked up on enough to know there was something going on between them which he used over her head like blackmail. So, not only did she have to her job, but she had to do his as well. Not that she did not have her own dirt on him, but unlike his, hers could have ripple effects into society to which she did not want to subject Christian to. They had ended on amicable terms.

Edward’s company finally came stumbling out of her bedroom while she texted a thank you to Babington for the flowers. She recognized one of them from her class with Parker. Luckily, they both kept on walking their walk of shame as they headed out the door. Edward came not too much longer.

“Well, I see you finally decide to come home. Did you enjoy yourself?” Edward said in a sneering way. He spotted the flowers. “Oh, you made an impression with the guy.”

“Is it really that unbelievable that a guy might actually be interested in me?”

Edward let out half a laugh. “How many would be suitors have I seen fall on your disdain? No one is ever perfect enough.” Esther looked at him. Had she been comparing every guy against him? Of course, she had. She had wanted Edward for so long that she really did not know what she genuinely wanted for herself.

“I’m not looking for perfection. I’m just looking for someone that isn’t an asshole like yourself.”

“You wouldn’t know how to keep a guy if he wasn’t an asshole. Nice guys do not want to put up with your sparkling personality. Certainly, there must be some good guy of your acquaintance that told you. I don’t know, maybe someone like Mr. Worchester.”

Esther swallowed hard and pierced her eyes at him.

“Oh, yes, I know all about him. To think, a man of fortune just slipped through your fingers. Aunt Denham will be most displeased to know how he had got away.”

“You have no idea on what you are talking about. Besides, what about Mrs. C? Did she finally kick you to the curb?”

Edward gave her a death glare. “We have an understanding.” Esther let out a huff. She bet she did. Edward would inherit all of Aunt Denham’s money. With money and Edward’s status, he would be just what she had always wanted. “She’ll be staying with me when she comes back in town.”

“Edward, I have rented out Denham Place, you’ll have to find somewhere else to have your little pets and parties.”

“Oh no sister. Denham Place is mine as the legal heir to the Denham title. You will need to plan. As far as the others, I could care less as long as they continue to pay rent.”

“It’s peak touring season” Esther began to contradict him.

“Not my problem.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Either you can double up or move out. Either way, I’m back in the house.” Tropical Storm Edward just upgraded to Hurricane Category 1.

A Gentlemen’s Pact

Parker had joined Crowe at the club for drinks. Parker just rolled his eyes as he watched Crowe keep an eye on Clara as he glanced around the room. “You are being awfully   
obvious.”

“That’s the point Parker. Maybe you have forgotten how that all works.” He ribbed him.

“So, no progress then.”

Parker watched Crowe’s expression tour sour. “Let’s just say we just started this dance.”

“Oh, so there was progress and once she figured you out, you went back three steps.”

“You can go to the devil Parker.” Crowe commented as he drank his glass.

“Well, speak of the devil,” Parker said as he watched Georgiana, Charlotte and Esther arrived for drinks.

“Who’s with Esther and Charlotte?”

“My ward, Georgiana Lambe,” Parker gave him a stern look, “and she’s off limits. Don’t even think it.”

Crowe laughed. “Not a problem. She looks to be a handful, which is probably why she’ll fit right in with that crowd.” Crowe watched as they spoke to Clara for a few minutes. 

“Seems like something is going on.”

Sidney had observed that too, especially when Esther had brought the newspaper with her. Right now, though, between Georgiana and Charlotte, he was not about to go step in that mine field. “Why don’t you find out?”

“Oh, are you avoiding a certain person?”

“Yes, all of them.”

Crowe left as he went to go buy them a round of drinks. He came tromping back after a few minutes. “It seems Edward has decided to grace Sanditon with his presence for the summer along with another acquaintance of yours.”

“Great.” Parker decided to start drinking something stronger.

“It gets better. He has told Esther she has to move out. Clara and Charlotte are perfectly able to stay but I’m sure you know what goes on there.”

“So, they are having to move out. Where to?”

“Well, that’s the question of the day. Clara is already working two jobs to afford repairing her car and other bills; Charlotte’s parents are paying for her lodging on some sort of agreement with Esther in exchange for cash. Esther is adamant that she’s not moving to Aunt D’s house.”

“It is peak season in Sanditon.”

“Yes,” Crowe commented plainly. “If only there was a family connected with properties to rent out that we would know could help them out.” Sidney rolled his eyes at Crowe. 

“You know Tom will try to charge them double if it has a Denham name associated with it.”

“Where are they looking?”

“Well, it needs to be close enough to the library and college for Charlotte.” Sidney quickly made a mental list of properties that he knew that laid around that area.

“That puts them in Waterloo Terrace.”

Crowe gave him a disparaging look. “You know they can’t afford that. Tom is charging three times the rent for those condos.”

“If we only knew someone that could afford to agree to such an outlandish rent and yet still make it sound affordable to three young ladies.”

Crowe let out a snicker. “You are going to get Babington to pay for it?”

“Why not? He liked the hotel and it would be most convenient for him to visit the condo if he were already literally staying next door.”

“Are you trying to get our friend lost to the siren call?”

“Oh, we both know he’s already sunk. Besides, it should only be for the summer. Esther goes back to London in the fall and Charlotte will be in the dorms by then. It will be a short-term investment. If it does not work out with Esther, then he won’t be out a whole lot.” Sidney gave Crowe a smile. “If it does, then Tom will have at least one condo tenant secured and he is well connected to boot. It sounds like a win-win to me.”

“You can tell him that when you up sale it to him.”

“Sales pitches run in the Parker veins. I could sell you rocks for pets.” Crowe rolled his eyes as he drank the rest of his bottle. Parker would find a way to rub his childhood sales in his face. They had to sell something in a business class and Parker managed to sell rocks with googly eyes to win the classroom contest.

Rowleigh & Associates

Babington arrived back in London Tuesday cheerfully. He knew he still had a long way to go to prove his intentions towards Esther that he was not one of those typical London dandies. Finding out she had been connected to Christian had been a surprise. He was well acquainted with him to feel comfortable to find out just what had happened.

He called up Christian’s assistant and found out where he could find him. It appeared he had an appointment with Mr. Rowleigh. It gave Babington another opportunity to get some information about this George character as well. 

He pulled into the parking lot and allowed the valet attendant to park the car. An older receptionist greeted him promptly. She did give him a perplexing look as she did it. “Mr. Babington? You aren’t on the schedule.”

Babington let out a chuckle. “No, this isn’t a business call. I was told Mr. Worchester is here and I was wondering if I could catch up with him for a minute.”

“Let me find out for you.” She picked up the phone and dialed he assumed Mr. Rowleigh’s assistant. “Yes,” she spoke to Babington. “They are taking a break. Follow me, and I will show you to the conference room.”

Babington had the conversation five different ways on his way back to London. How does one exactly ask about a prior girlfriend without sounding too nosey exactly? This was a first for him. Of course, before he guessed he never really cared enough about the ladies he was dating to get any back stories. He could tell Esther was tight lipped about it. It was a change of pace to other women he knew who would be more than happy to air dirty laundry about someone, especially if that thought it would benefit them.

Christian Worchester was everything he remembered him to be since he had seen him last at Mrs. Maudsley’s masque ball before the holidays. “Mr. Babington,” Christian stood up to shake his hand. “I have to say I was surprised to hear you were looking for me. Your father didn’t send you to try to brow beat me into buying some shares of his newest investment scheme, did he?”

Babington laughed. His father would indeed try that. “No, I’m afraid this is more of a personal nature than business.”

“Well, Rowleigh had to go take some calls from court, so I am free. What seems to bring you here?” Babington poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the conference table. Christian laughed. “No, I have not asked your sister out for a date.”

“What?”

“You seem awful nervous.”

“Well, while I admit we know each other fairly well, I guess I don’t know you as well as I thought.” Christian gave him a perplexed look.

“Well, now I am curious. What good gossip have you heard?” Christian gave him a teasing smile. He heard all the gossip thanks to Aunt Susan. London’s society revolved around her and she knew more than anyone.

Babington swallowed some water and dove right in. “I heard you dated Esther Denham.”

Christian’s once pleasant feature turned dark. “I’m going to kill that SOB.”

Babington was taken back. “Who?”

“George Wickham. That’s who.”

“I heard it from Mrs. Denham in Sanditon.”

“Esther?”

“No, her aunt.”

“How did her aunt find out?”

“I have no idea. I take it that it’s not common knowledge?”

“No, it is not. Hang on.” Christian texted Esther. Babington watched as Christian played phone tag with a recipient. “It seems Edward had said something as well, but she denied it. It has to be George blabbing his mouth.”

“Why would George be talking?” Christian gave Babington a hard stare. “Look I’m trying to get Esther to give me the time of day but”

Christian busted up laughing. “But you are wondering why she would pass up on a prime choice?”

“Well, yes if you must know.”

“Well, if you must know Babington, it is I that passed it up.” Babington gave him an inquisitive look. This time it was Christian taking a drink of water. “I had just gotten divorced. Wasn’t really looking for anything serious you know.”

“It was serious? How come I never heard about it?”

Christian laughed. “Esther is a private person. Our dates were,” Christian had to think of an appropriate word, “unconventional.” Babington watched as Christian must have been thinking about some memory. “Anyway, so yes it was very much not on the radar. George got wind of it one night when he came to work on an off day. He didn’t say much until a few months later when he tried to blackmail Esther into a little action.”

“George is a real piece of work then?”

“Oh, yeah. Guess I will need to have my PA do damage control. If he is talking to Edward, it is going to get out. Edward has too many pets.” Christian looked at Babington. “Anything else?” He raised his eyebrow at him.

Babington looked at him. If she passed up Christian, then it meant she was not just looking for someone with money or connections, which meant all he had to do was sweep her off her feet. Anything else did not matter. “Wish me luck?”

Christian smiled at him. “It’s not luck you’ll need Babington. It’s a whole lot of perseverance.” Christian gave him a wink.


	23. Loft-Shopping-Great View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loft-Babington helps out the ladies  
> Shopping-Babington and Crowe go furniture shopping  
> Great View-Furniture Delivery

The Loft

Babington walked around the empty loft, vaguely listening to Tom rave about the positives of its location. The problem was not the cost, because honestly, he could afford it. It was not the location. Sanditon was not bad. He rather liked the quaint seaside town, it was far better than Brighton, especially for those with families. The problem was how he was going to up sale it to Esther without her realizing he was already envisioning their future together with said imaginary family.

He was not supposed to be back until Friday. However, the call from Parker about Edward’s demand for Esther to move out and the risk to the other ladies, he knew he was needed back in Sanditon. Christian had warned him of Edward’s pernicious behavior that had very much affected Esther’s life. It was no wonder she kept most at arm’s lengths and her heart guarded. 

Tom was delighted as he clutched the signed paperwork leaving Babington alone in the loft. Tom was glad he had spent the extra money in the penthouse loft. Of course, there was still a lot of working going on in the development. He apologized for the noise, but Babington had just waved him off. 

Crowe found Babington standing on the balcony. “Good grief man, you should have told Parker to find something else.” He handed Babington a beer. “You get her in here she will never want to leave. You’ll be stuck with her.” Babington was about to say something, then realized Crowe was teasing him. “Oh, I already know. Parker has already concluded you are sunk. If I had known it was going to be that easy, I would have not ever suggested joining that volleyball game.” Crowe took a long drink.

“What else have I missed in my short absence?”

“Let us see. Sidney has done nothing but complained about Miss Heywood and her odious opinions about Jane Austen. Miss Lambe has enlisted Miss Heywood in tormenting Sidney.”

“What about Miss Brereton?” Crowe let out a snort. “Oh, still playing hard to get?”

“Let just say there was a little miscommunication to which I hope to resolve but unfortunately, I might need Miss Denham’s help.”

“Why is that unfortunate?”

“I’m afraid she’s not been very talkative. Sidney said she didn’t even say anything in class.”

“She’s probably just worried about things.”

“I hope so. You know you are going to need furniture in here.”

Babington rolled his eyes. “No, I just thought I leave it the way it is.”

“You want some help picking out furniture or are you going to give her free reign?”

Babington laughed. “She doesn’t have my money yet. No, let us go. I do not want to scare her off just yet. It’s bad enough trying to figure out how to convince her to move in without being obligated.”

“Well, you could always accept alternative payments.” Crowe gave him a wink.

They arrived at the local furniture store. The sales assistant quickly offered her assistance to the two well-dressed gentlemen that arrived. “Welcome to Gliden’s Fine Furniture, I’m Elaine. What can I assist you with?”

Babington had hoped not to get a young sales assistant, especially one that looked predatory. He glanced around and found an older man. “Crowe let us split up to look around. I’ve got to go find the loo.”

“Oh, well Mr. Crowe?” Elaine smiled sweetly at him. He let her lead him away from Babington. Babington found the older man.

The older man looked up from the newspaper. “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” Babington looked at the man’s name tag, “Jack. I’m afraid I need some furniture for a loft.”

“Well, you have come to the right place. You sure you don’t want Miss Elaine to help you?”

Babington let out a long breath. “Honestly, I would rather pass on any”

Jack let out a laugh. “Say no more. Have a jealous wife, do you?”

Babington smiled, ‘not yet.’ “I just don’t want any miscommunications.”

“Very well, just what are you looking for? Living room, dining, bedroom?” Bedroom. Crud. Jack gave him all sorts of ideas.

“Let’s start with the living room.” Babington smiled as Jack led him around the store. Jack could not believe his luck. Sales were always commissioned based. This sale alone would make up his lacking sales for the last several months.

Shopping

Babington looked at the young lady. Crowe had mentioned Esther and the next thing he knew, Elaine had turned sugary sweet, almost too polite. “I had no idea Esther was back in town. We played volleyball in high school together. How long have you known her?” She let out a nervous laugh. “Probably not long.” She muttered under her breath, but Babington had caught it and its implications in its tone.

“Well, then you must know Edward.” Babington replied and the girl got embarrassed. Yep, there was definitely some history there, and hostile by the take of it.

Elaine tried to recover. “Oh, all the young ladies know Edward. The last time I saw him he was still a very fine-looking gentleman.”

“I hear he’s with Eliza Campion now.” Crowe decided to add to the conversation between testing out the springs on the couch cushions. “Oh, this one is definitely a favorite. Babs, try this.” Babington could only roll his eyes at his friend. Why did he bring Crowe? It was like taking a kid to a toy store. If they made it to the bedroom furniture, he could only imagine what Crowe would do there and the inappropriate comments that would follow.

“Eddie is pretty much a free spirit, although he does like to be tied down.” The brazen comment even took Crowe back. 

Crowe let out a laugh before giving her a stern look. Babington could not take any more of the looks, the subtle hand movements and now the outright comments. “Crowe, I think I will do this later.”

Crowe shrugged his shoulders. “Fine by me. Clara should be getting off work soon and will need a ride.” They got back in the car. “Well, if you ever need a good time, I think you’ll know where to go.”

“Crowe, you do realize there is no furniture in the loft.”

“Well, you may not want her to spend your money, but you seemed very indecisive to me. Why not just tell her your parents bought it for an investment for the company and you need help furnishing it?”

“Why didn’t you make that suggestion earlier?”

Crowe laughed. “I wanted to see your reaction.”

“You mean you knew she was going to do that?”

“Babington. You of all people should know I know the majority of single ladies around town to one degree or another. Besides, you should be thanking me.”

“For what?”

“Miss Elaine is likely going to steer away from Esther. You will not be misled to buy things you do not need. You are bound to save some money.”

Babington walked into the house behind Crowe and Clara. He smiled as he noticed his flower arrangement was prominently displayed on the table. Charlotte was there with her laptop. “I see you are hard at work Miss Heywood.”

“It’s just Charlotte Babington. And yes, Parker decided to change his assignments up after I already had mine done as if I didn’t have anything else better to do with my time.” Babington bite back the laugh. There was some definite hostility between the two. It was probably his fault since he had encouraged her to have debates with Parker.

“Well, I’m sure you are more than capable of handling it Charlotte.” He looked around. “Is Esther here?”

“She’s in the garage in the back putting the top on her jeep.” Babington walked into the garage to find her checking the fluids instead. 

“Well, you seem to know you way around.” Esther looked up to see Babington stride in.

“What are you doing here?” The tone was inquisitive but not hostile.

“I heard there was a hurricane.” 

Esther rolled her eyes as she went to put the hood down. “I see news travels fast.”

“Where is he?”

“He ran back to London to get Liz. Told me he would be back on Friday.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, I was looking for accelerants. I thought I could have a big bon fire.”

“No offense, but I think the orange jumpsuit might class with your hair.”

“Good point. I did not think of that. Guess, me and Bruce will just have to sleep outside.”

He gave her a puzzled look. “Who is Bruce?” Did she already get with someone else?

She pointed to the front license plate on her jeep.

“What about your aunt?”

Esther laughed. “Oh, no. She is not about to let three single ladies in her house without playing matchmaker. Clara could move in there without much fuss, but Charlotte I would worry about. The dorms aren’t open yet and while I can afford an apartment, I don’t want to get stuck in a lease since I’m only here for the summer.”

“She could sublease.”

“Have you met Charlotte Heywood? If they did not rob her blind, she’d likely get some jerk in there that would refuse to pay rent and she’s too nice not to kick someone out.” Not to mention, if her roommate were a guy, he would no doubt try to shag her with or without her consent. “However, I don’t think you drove all the way down here without knowing all that.”

Babington slightly got sheepish. “Well, you are pretty perceptive.” How in the world was he going to keep anything from her? She could read him like an open book already.

“That’s why I am in accounting.”

“Well, it happens that my father has made an investment into Parker’s development.” Esther crossed her arms. Babington watched her body language. “Now, hear me out before you make your decision.” Was a little white lie still a lie? “It’s for his business clients.”

“Babington.”

“Listen, it’s only temporary. Charlotte will be in the dorms for fall semester and it will give Clara time to save up money for her own place and you will be back in London. Besides, it’s not quite ready for clients anyway.”

“Why would he buy something that is not ready?”

“I asked him the same thing, but he wanted to make sure he got what he wanted.”

“Oh yes, because the developments in Sanditon are selling out like hotcakes.”

“He did it to help out Parker.” She raised her eyebrow at him. Crud, a little too much information. She was too perceptive for her own good. 

“Don’t be unsporting Miss Denham.” Crowe showed up with Clara in tow.

“I am not being unsporting.” Esther said as she leaned back against her jeep.

“Good then its settled.” Crowe grinned at her before giving a devilish look to Babington. “I’m off to take Clara to her next job.”

“Are your friends always this annoying?”

“Oh, much worse I’m afraid.” He gave her an affable smile. “Now that is settled, there’s just one other issue.”

A Great View

Esther waited on the balcony for the delivery of the furniture. The view from the balcony exceeded the view from Babington’s hotel room. It must be nice to have the kind of money that a whole staff of people would just drop their normal delivery schedule to make sure their high client was taken care of.

Elaine had acted a bit too nice when they had shown back up. Esther sent Charlotte around with her to keep her busy. Babington preferred Jack, who Esther had to admit was a better choice, as he had not tried to lead Babington to buy the most expensive things on the showroom. Not that price mattered, but Esther still managed to negotiate the prices. Four years of accounting and financial classes finally paying off. Even Babington was impressed and told her she would be coming with him the next time he bought a car.

Of course, Esther had not seen the loft, so her suggestion was to buy just the minimum to see how things fit. Babington managed to ‘take a call’ when they had started to migrate towards bedroom furniture. Elaine had managed to get Jack to talk to their manager and the ladies all ended up together.

“I had no idea you had moved back Esther.”

“I’m just here for the season.” Esther kept the conversation to a minimum with Elaine and tried to keep talking to Charlotte. However, Elaine just could not let things go.

“So, you and this guy?”

“Is really none of your business Elaine.”

“What does Eddie think of it?” Esther was glad she had not opted to get drunk beforehand, although the thought of the drunk entertainment had crossed her mind.

“Elaine, I am here to do business not to gossip, so you can either keep yourself contained or I will wait until Jack gets back.”

Elaine smiled falsely at her. “What about mattresses? I would imagine you prefer it to be firm, the stiffer the better, am I right?” Charlotte suddenly realized this conversation was no longer about mattresses.

“Actually, Miss Elaine, Esther prefers her men to be firmer and the mattresses on the softer side, like a teddy bear.” Babington put his hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear, which caused her to slightly blush. Poor Charlotte, who was blushing, just looked at the scene in embarrassment.

Jack was back and Elaine scampered off noticing some new people walking in. “Sorry about that. Mr. Moreland wanted to make sure that everything would be delivered tomorrow as requested. Now, what did I miss?”

Babington brought her a cup of coffee. “I see I got here in time. So, what you think?”

“The view is absolutely amazing.”

“I agree.” He answered looking at her more than the actual view. He stood next to her drinking his own cup of coffee. “I have to say I was impressed with your negotiating skills.   
You sure you are in the right career field?”

Esther let out a little chuckle. “It helps when you know people.”

“Wait, you know Jack?”

“I know a lot of people Babington. I grew up here.” She smiled at him. “He was my guitar teacher when I was little.”

Babington let out a laugh. “You never cease to amaze.”

“Don’t get too hasty Babington. I still think you are delusional.”

“And here I thought we were getting along after I rescued you from Elaine.”

“Pretty proud of your smart remark, are you?”

Babington let out a chuckle. “I thought it was pretty witty. What would have been your remark?”

Esther bit back a laugh and drank her coffee. “Something very inappropriate I can assure you. Poor Charlotte though. You embarrassed her.”

“Just her?”

“It’s going to take more than that to embarrass me Babington.”

He reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear and leaned over to kiss her. “Challenge accepted.” A knock on the door interrupted any further thoughts on the subject.


	24. Packing Day-Less Talking-Morning of Tourney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing Day-Esther reflects about Edward  
> Less Talking-Babington helps  
> Morning of Tourney-Charlotte and Parker are still at odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end.” ― John Lennon

Packing Day

Clara had just laughed at her as they packed boxes. Charlotte had invited Georgiana over while she packed her things. Esther could tell the girl had rushed herself into something and her boyfriend was not on the same page.

“So, you really like this Otis, but he doesn’t seem like he’s ready to settle down? How old is he?”

“He’s twenty-six.”

“And you are?”

“Nineteen.” Georgiana looked at Esther’s expression. “I know what you are going to say. The age differences.”

Esther took a sip of her tea. “Not at all. Age is just a number. It’s really more about compatibility and maturity.” Charlotte looked at her. “What?”

“You sound like you have some experience.” Esther was pretty tight lipped about her past relationships.

“Look, even Clara would tell you the same thing. If two people want the same thing and they know that it is not always going to be perfect, then it will work. If they are on two separate sides of the spectrum, it will just be an unmitigated disaster.”

Clara came out of her room to get something to eat and take a break. “, Clara would just tell you to live your life and not get tied down, well theoretically. Sometimes, it’s a good time to get tied down.” Charlotte blushed immensely. “Sorry, Charlotte, I forget my filter sometimes.”

Georgiana looked at Charlotte. “You mean?”

“There’s nothing wrong about being innocent.” Esther said standing up to take her plate to the kitchen. “I would love to go back some days and do things different.”

“Well, hindsight is twenty-twenty or so they say.”

“I prefer to learn from the experience.” Clara said as she laughed from the double meaning. Esther only rolled her eyes at her as she went to her room to finish packing. She preferred it since it would allow her to hide. From having to see Edward again, in his usual operation motto, brought back some painful memories.

One of which was permanently tattoo on her lower back. “Everything will be okay in the end.” Edward must have been pretty proud of himself at the suggestion. She had been so drunk; it was amazing she had not died from alcohol poisoning. Esther shook her head. The old Edward days where she thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. 

Well, from what she heard from the ladies, and she heard a lot, he knew what he was doing. He should have. She hates to think of the actual number of women that he slept with.  
Esther sat down in the closet with a beer and broke down. She thought after the years of separation he could no longer hurt her. But he still could. How was she ever to move on with her life if she could not move past her past?

After taking Georgiana home, Esther was still feeling broken. She ended up at Lulu’s sitting at the bar. Sam already knew something was up. All the years that Esther had been at Lulu’s in the back or in the band, he was like an uncle to her. He handed her a bottle while he went to take care of some of his regulars.

“I take it Edward is back in town.”

She looked down at her bottle as she pulls on the label, trying to not to think about things. “Yep.”

“I’m sorry Esther.”

“Thanks Sam.”

“I guess going back to London isn’t an option?”

“I told Aunt Denham I would help the foundation this summer.”

“Then, I’m double sorry for you.” Esther let out a huff as he had to take care of others again.

Esther was contemplating things when someone sat down next to her. The bar was practically empty. Why would anyone feel the need to sit next to her was beyond her? She looked up to give them a piece of her mind when Babington gave her a grin as he motioned towards Sam to bring him a beer. 

“Maybe you would rather have a shot.” Sam looked at him, then her, then sat out two glasses of fireball.

“Are you stalking me?”

“Nope. I had just been out driving around and noticed your jeep outside.”

“I knew I should had parked in the back lot.”

Babington let out a small laugh. “All packed up?”

“Yes. It doesn’t take long when you don’t bring much.”

“What about the others?”

Esther took a deep breath. “All done as far as I know.” She really was not in the mood for talking.

A glance at Sam, Babington realized there was something on her mind and she was not ready for sharing. He finished his beer. “Call me if you need a ride, otherwise I will see you later. Okay?”

“Yeah.” He gave her leg a squeeze before he left her there.

Sam came back over to pick up the empty glasses and Babington’s beer bottle. He flung the dish towel over his shoulder. “Esther, I’ve always talked straight with you.”

Esther glanced up. “I know.”

“Well, then get your head out of your derriere.”

“What?”

“The guy”

“Is just looking for someone easy and I apparently have a target all over my back.”

“Well,” Sam looked at her with a grin as he gave her another beer. “You are a moving target.”

A Lot Less Talk More Action

He had stayed up late after he had left her at Lulu’s waiting for a phone call. He hoped she did not drink and drive. Crud, if he had thought about it, she might have gotten too drunk again. It seemed like anytime Edward was brought up, it sent her for a tailspin.

He was slightly confused when he heard the knock on the door. He was glad to see her of course. Even better she was still conscious, but he could tell she had been drinking. “I hope you didn’t drive.”

“I’m not stupid.” She looked around slightly confused. “Or maybe I am, who knows at this point.” She sat on the couch. “Why are you still up?”

He sat on the couch next to her. “I thought you might need a ride.” He treaded carefully.

“I know the bartender.” Of course, she did.

“So why did the bartender bring you here?”

Esther rubbed her temples. “Because he likes to torment me.”

Babington gave her a small grin. “That’s an undertaking I should happily take.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you to be careful what you wish for?” Esther looked at him. 

The ladies declined help since they did not have that much to really move, since most of the stuff belonged to Denham Place. Clara of course was working a double shift, so she was excited about not having to move anything since she would be at work. She offered to cough up Crowe, but Esther declined as meticulous as she was in the kitchen, she did not want mass chaos. Sidney of course was teaching, and Charlotte had classes. Babington had offered to which she declined as well.

He was trying to be helpful, but he had already done enough. Truth be told, Esther wanted some space. She worried he was getting a head of himself. It did not help when Sam had brought her to his hotel. It did not help when she had just gone up instead of stumbling over to the loft which really was not that far away.

However, there was always one constant when Esther drank too much. She did not make wise decisions. She sat at the table and contemplated last night. Maybe part of her was curious as to how far Babington would just push his luck. Maybe part of her actually enjoyed being held. Esther swallowed hard. She blinked back the tears. It had been a really long time since someone just held her.

Babington was a bad influence. Maybe it was her menstrual cycle calling. She frowned. She looked at her calendar on her phone. Yep, that had to be it and it was late. Not that she had anything to worry on that score. Babington had not even tried to feel her up last night. He kissed her like she was a talk drink of water. He then rolled her over and held her against him like she was made of glass and he was afraid she would break if he handled her too much. He told her to get some sleep. Of course, he also told her he was not responsible for any of his manly reactions.

The Morning of the Volleyball Tourney-Waterloo

The day of the first annual volleyball competition in Sanditon arrived. Esther sat up quickly as she heard the alarm going on. She should not have drunk so much. She looked over at the man sleeping peacefully next to her. How, scratch that, why did she keep gravitating towards him? He rolled over, put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. 

“Where do you think you are going?”

“It’s the volleyball competition day.”

“Stay.” He snuggled against her neck.

Esther let out a chuckle. “Oh, no. My aunt will be there. Do you know how much trouble I will be in if I do not show up? Besides, I have my reputation to defend against Parker.”

He rolled back over and groaned while he put his arm over his eyes. “I’ve lost again to Parker. How do I even consider him a friend?”

She nipped his lips after she gave him a kiss. “I beg to differ Babington.” She pulled her jeans on as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

He sat up on his side and gave her a grin. “I can get used to this.”

Esther rolled her eyes. “What? Me waking up in your bed because I had too much to drink?”

He frowned at her. “Esther, that’s not what I meant.” It seemed like every time he thought they were moving forward, she set him back down a few steps on the ladder. He sat up in bed as she walked back out of the bathroom. “Can we talk about this?”

“Later. I got to go change clothes and be out there by eight.” He heard that tone as she walked out the door. That tone meant not likely. Babington laid back down in bed and closed his eyes knowing he was not going back to sleep.

Esther did not even try to sneak back into the loft. She knew Charlotte would be up. Clara probably had company and was sleeping in. Charlotte gave her an inquisitive look as she poured herself half a cup of coffee. “Are you just getting home?”

“Guilty I’m afraid.” Esther saw the puzzled look. “I drank too much, and Sam dropped me off at Babington’s. No, nothing like that happened.” She took a drink. “Georgiana coming to the competition?”

“If Parker will let her out of her jail cell.”

“I don’t know if I would call it a jail cell.”

“It’s ridiculous on how much of an eye Mrs. Griffiths keeps on her. She would just like to see Otis for an hour or two. Personally, he can’t just bear to see two people in love.”

“Well, he’s had a pretty bruising experience in the past. I can’t say I’m not jaded.”

“I still think he’s being unfair to her.”

The Morning of Volleyball Tourney-In Town (My good opinion once lost is lost forever)

Sidney Parker woke up early. Georgiana was still fuming at him and his insistence that she stay away from Otis. He had tried to give her some advice, but she would not listen. It reminded him of another young lady, who during Friday’s class, debated with him yet again over Jane Austen. He had stayed away from helping at Denham Place giving her time to realize her mistake, but there was no apology given when she walked into class on Friday.

If he thought Wednesday’s class was a debacle, then Friday was a catastrophe. The debate? Well, it was over good opinions of course. Which lead to pride, vanity and tempers and the vices of having such characteristics in one’s personalities. Esther had tried, Sidney thought, to interject that sometimes not having all the facts, could lead to false opinions. He had looked at Esther and asked her to stay after class.

“I know you are busy, but can I just have a moment?”

“You are the professor.”

Sidney let out a snort. “Yes, but I’ve been wondering about something since the other day.”

“Can you get to the point of this conversation or are you like Babington and feel the need to just talk to hear yourself?” She realized maybe she snapped just a little based on his expression. “Sorry, I’m a little on edge. I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes, Edward.” Sidney paused. “I was just um wondering, all those years ago why you not said something when I came to the door.”

Esther gave him a look of disbelief. “Are you saying if a fifteen-year-old tried to tell you about the colossal mistake you were about to make, you would had even listened?”

Sidney let out a sigh. “No, you are probably right.”

“Right, so I slammed the door thinking you would just leave.”

“But I came through the back door.”

“At that point, there was nothing to do but to let you find out for yourself.”

“I owe you an apology.”

“Did I just hear you say you owe me an apology?”

He gave her a slight smile. “Yes, but please keep that to yourself. I have a reputation to maintain.”

“No worries there Parker. You just proved it in class.” Esther smirked at him as she walked out the door. Sidney shook his head. Babington had no idea on what he was getting himself in.

He had been a bit hard to deal with. He was on edge just as Esther was. He decided to offer Georgiana an olive branch. Maybe, this will help soften things with Charlotte. He found Georgiana up in the morning hours as she came into the room with Mrs. Griffiths.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, in case you have forgotten, I am part of the team of professors against the competitors.”

“The Beaufort girls are asking to attend the competition Mr. Parker. However, I don’t see how with Miss Lambe.” Mrs. Griffiths commented.

Sidney looked at Georgiana. “If you want to go, then I can see no harm in it. Perhaps the fresh air will improve your disposition.”

The Beaufort girls giggled as Mr. Parker left the room.

Sidney arrived at the court set up early. Charlotte was out helping Tom, Mary, and Arthur. It seemed at least her hostility did not extend to the rest of them which he was grateful for. Arthur would remind him every night about how much he liked Charlotte. It was oh, that was Charlotte’s favorite kind of tea, or no Charlotte would not like to eat that. Sidney heard so much that he told Arthur if he knew so much about Charlotte Heywood maybe she should be his girlfriend. The retort that maybe she should cause Sidney to want to punch his brother, the good one, this time.

He caught her giving him a disapproving piercing look before she walked away heading towards Esther and Clara. He looked around and found Babington and Crowe arriving. He thought for sure Crowe would duck out of this. Babington was glancing over towards Esther. The look was so obvious. Esther apparently decided to wear a light color t-shirt this time to keep from getting sunburned.

“Parker. Are you sure your team is ready for the beat down?” Babington asked with a smile.

“I thought you were on my side, or did Miss Denham use her powers of persuasion on you?” Babington let out a light chuckle with a grin.

“Please, it is too early to hear about any confessions about last night.” Crowe crooned. “My head is killing me, and I haven’t even had a cup of coffee.”

Babington glanced around and saw her in the tent with Mrs. Denham. “Well, I shall go speak with Mrs. Denham then.”

Crowe gave him an eye roll. “What do you say Parker? I say she’ll be Mrs. Babington before the end of the month.”

Sidney let out a snort. “She’ll liable to be Mrs. Babington before the end of next week if Babington has his way.”

“Doesn’t he always?” Crowe quipped glancing over at Clara and Charlotte talking to James. “I see Miss Heywood is buttering up the competition.” Sidney followed his gaze. The guy could not be any less obvious of his attention.

“Good luck Mr. Stringer.”

“Thank you, Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte glanced over and noticed Parker was watching her exchange with James. “Good luck to you Mr. Parker although I doubt you think you will need it.”

Sidney let out a huff. “Yet more assumptions Miss Heywood?”

Mr. Hankins explained the rules of the games and the tourney began.


	25. The Brackets-Runaway-Bordello-Honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brackets-The game continues; Edward and Eliza show up  
> Runaway-Georgiana goes missing; Sidney and Charlotte end up together for a common goal  
> Bordello-a familiar event but in a different time  
> Honestly-Sidney and Charlotte make some common ground

The Brackets

While the day dragged on, Babington stayed near Mrs. Denham. She did have the best view of the tournament. “I did not expect to see you back in Sanditon Mr. Babington.”

He gave her a polite smile. “I had some business that brought me back.” He gave her a slight glance but kept his eyes on Esther. She had not been too talkative when he walked into the tent, but he had heard a mention of Edward.

“Good, heavens know that Sanditon needs all the business it can drum up.”

“This is a good turnout.”

“It should be. I should know. I paid enough for marketing for it.”

Babington glanced back to the lady. “It didn’t come out of the Parker’s enterprise fund?”

Mrs. Denham let out a huff. “If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Why else do you think I brought Esther back here? I knew my funds were being misappropriated. She has a good eye for numbers. Now, if I can get Edward to focus on his task at hand, things will be back on track.”

“May I ask what that task is?”

Mrs. Denham glanced at Babington. “He’s in charge of the Denham Foundation, that is once he secures his wife.”

“Secures his wife?”

“Of course. He is dating a wealthy widow. It will be good for the community foundation to have such a well-connected person in the family.”

“He doesn’t exactly get along with Esther.”

“What nonsense. Edward is her brother. Of course, they are bound to have little tats. What family does not? But she will do as she is told.”

Babington highly doubted it but decided not to contradict the lady. A tall lanky blonde showed up with another familiar face. Babington stood up.

“Edward, where have you been?”

“I’m sorry aunt. Eliza and I were preoccupied. Who is your guest?”

“Mr. Babington.” Babington watched at Eliza’s facial expression as she turned her attention to the group playing volleyball looking for another familiar face. Edward chose to tip his head towards a greeting instead of offering his hand.

“Edward, I should like a drink.”

“Of course, I shall be right back dear. Here have a seat.” He grabbed Babington’s chair and placed it in a shadier area of the tent off to the side of Mrs. Denham. “We don’t want you to get burned.” He was not gone long before he was back. “Just where is my lovely sister? You know I have not seen her at home for a few days.” He addressed Mrs. Denham.

Eliza let out a laugh. “I’m sure your aunt knows where she has been.”

Mrs. Denham took her attention off the game and gave them a look for a moment. Luckily, it was a timeout and Babington stepped out to take her a water.

“Does the storm warnings start over or pick up where it left off?”

Esther glanced over towards the tent and let out a sigh. “What now?”

“He mentions he had not seen you at home last night.”

“Of course.”

“I didn’t realize Mrs. Campion would throw fuel on the fire.”

Esther took a big drink of water. “Oh, well, to be fair I was pretty drunk so no telling how much of my story I left out.”

“Any other pertinent information I should know before I say something I shouldn’t.”

“It’s been my experience not to answer their question, but to answer your own question. Like this.” She then explained what she meant.

Babington grinned at her. “I do think you are too smart for your own good.”

“Flattery is not going to get you anywhere Babington.”

He smiled at her. “How about dinner then?”

“Maybe if you throw in ice cream.” Robert said as he walked by to rejoin the worker team. Esther slightly flushed.

Babington looked at Robert who flashed a grin at them and then back to Esther. “Come on, it’s just dinner.”

“You’d have better luck if there was ice cream.” She flashed him a little smile and went back to the court.

Babington watched her walk away and glanced over at Sidney. “I don’t suppose you can hurry up and lose?”

“You know you are supposed to be my friend.”

“What can I say?” Babington gave him a grin and decided to take a walk.

Run, Run, Run, Runaway

Charlotte was a nervous wreck when Sidney appeared. She thought for sure with all the discussions in class, Parker would drop out of this tournament. She had helped coordinate a meeting at the library with Otis and Georgiana. It was close enough to walk from their current location and private enough for them to see each other. Hardly anyone used the library anymore. It did not hurt that she had gotten a student job there as well. Mr. Fuchs had given her a key to use to the building anytime she wanted.

When Mrs. Griffiths appeared, she tried to get her to set up closer to the tournament, but she still elected to stay back away. Charlotte checked on Georgiana a few times.

“My wretched guardian is going to ruin everything.”

“No, he is not. We will stick to the plan.”

When one of the professors twisted their ankles, it looked like the workers were going to be announced winners unless they found a substitute teacher, an irony all lost on all the professors at the moment. “I can play.” Charlotte declared, getting a few snickers.

“Ah, Miss Heywood, but you are not a teacher.” Mr. Hankins objected.

“No, but I do tutor at the library and on campus.” Parker gave her a glance and then nodded his head.

“You heard her, she’s a teacher.” The next several games came and went. In the end, the workers lost, and the professors won.

By the time congratulations had gone around the teammates and visitors, she found Parker smiling.

“Is that a smile I detect?”

“Oh, I doubt it.” He could not help but grin at her. “Well done Miss Heywood.”

“Thank you.” He had half ready to ask her if she would join the group in a celebratory ice cream reward when Mrs. Griffiths called out towards him hurriedly. 

“Mr. Parker,” she walked up on him fast. “It’s Miss Lambe! I can’t seem to find her anywhere.” The afternoon’s tourney had gone on longer than anticipated. Charlotte realized that Georgiana must had gone off to the library without her. She took off running.

Charlotte went through the library even though it was empty. They were supposed to meet there and then go to various Sons of Africa historical sites. She went back towards Mrs. Griffiths house. She found Sidney there pacing the floor.

“No one has seen her,”

“Mr. Parker,” Charlotte started when James came in with some news.

“One of the workers saw her near the library waiting for someone.”

“She was meeting someone?”

“Was this person black?”

“Why would you ask that?” Parker asked briefly.

“I don’t know sir. The worker said she was bundled into a car and it headed towards London.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stringer. Mrs. Griffiths, kindly see Mr. Stringer out.” As soon as the door shut, Charlotte knew what was coming. “You know something.”

Charlotte wrangled her hat in her hands to steady her nerves. “I’ve been acting as a go between Otis and Georgiana since you had forbidden them from talking.”

“You did what?”

“Her heart was broken Mr. Parker. I could not bear it.” Charlotte swallowed. “They were supposed to meet at the library at four.”

“What?”

“I would have never let her go alone. I told her that I would accompany them.”

“Where were they going?” Sidney was holding his temper in check.

“They were going to various Sons of Africa sites.”

“If anything happens, it will be on your head.” Sidney stomped out of the room. He no sooner got in his car than Charlotte got in besides him.

“What are you doing?”

“They aren’t going to sites listed on any website. They are tied to Mr. Molyneux family connection. I know where they are at because Georgiana has been sharing the information with me.” Sidney closed his eyes and grabbed the steering wheel tight. The last thing he needed was Miss Heywood in his car. “You have to let me help to make this right.”

“Fine.” He gritted through his teeth.

The silence in the car was deafening. “If you only explained to Georgiana you feared for her safety.”

“This is not any of your concern.”

“I only wanted to see her happy.”

“Oh, yes because life is so happy. It must be nice to live in a world where nothing bad ever happens.”

“It’s better than living like you rather be dead.”

“Do not presume to know my mind Miss Heywood.”

“How can anybody presume to know what the great Mr. Parker is thinking. You take pains to unknowable.” Sidney let out a long sigh. “All I know is you can’t stand the thought of two people being in love.”

Sidney let out a scuff and glanced at her. “And what do you know of love Miss Heywood, other than the parts you read.”

Charlotte furled her eyebrows. “I rather be naïve and insensible than deprived of feelings.”

Sidney turned his attention back to the road. “I’m sorry you think that. How much simpler my life would have been if that were true.”

The arrival at the first site found Mr. Molyneux speaking to a group of people about the history of the Sons of Africa.

Sidney called out to him.

“I received no such letter!” Otis said defending. “I have no idea on what you are talking about.”

“Are you saying your mail has been stolen?” Charlotte asked. “Who would want to take your mail?”

Otis had a look about him. Sidney asked, “What, what is it?”

“There is a certain gentleman that I owe a debt to.”

“Which gentleman?”

“Mr. Beecroft.” Charlotte looked at the exchange between the two gentlemen.

“What is it? Who is Mr. Beecroft?” Charlotte asked.

“He owns a gambling house.” Sidney answered her. “Come with me.” He pulled Otis with him.

Bordello

“He has sold her.” Otis said to Charlotte as they got out of Mr. Beecroft’s office.

“Sold her? But that is illegal.” Charlotte objected.

“But yet it still happens.” Sidney said dryly.

“To whom?” Charlotte asked.

“In exchange for Mr. Molyneux debt’s, he has exchanged her for a promise of payment to a Mr. Howard.”

“If you had only let us wed,” Otis said loudly.

Sidney pushed him against the wall. “I should avenge her honor right now.”

“Stop, stop, what good will that do?” Charlotte pleaded with Sidney.

“Get out of my sight.” Sidney pointed for Otis to go.

“You said he only had a promise of payment. Is Mr. Beecroft going to let her go without the actual payment?” Sidney looked at her. “Is it possible he is still holding her somewhere else in the city until he actually gets the money?”

“You might be right. Come with me.”

Sidney pulled into a parking lot to a nice looking but unmarked building. “What is this place?”

Sidney almost said it out loud. “A private entertainment club. Stay in the car and lock the doors.”

Sidney walked in and Mrs. Harries spotted him right away. “Mr. Parker, what a surprise to see you. We have some new ladies that would like to make your acquaintance.”

“No thank you Mrs. Harries, I’m not here for that.”

“What is this place Mr. Parker?” Mrs. Harries looked at the young lady and laughed.

“You haven’t made an honest man of our Mr. Parker, have you?”

“Gracious no. We are looking for my friend, Miss Georgiana Lambe.”

The facial expression faltered slightly but Sidney caught it. “She is my ward. Please you must tell me anything you know.”

“They just left about a half hour ago. They are leaving out of Cambridge airport on a private charter.” Mrs. Harries scampered off.

“Entertainment club? Is this your idea of entertainment?” Charlotte knew she was a little flushed from the things she was catching in her side vision, she was too stubborn to let it go.

“That’s enough. We need to make haste if we have any hope in catching up to them.” Sidney talked sternly to her.

Charlotte had known a gate guard who she was able to contact to ensure the plane would not be allowed to leave. The guard was able to tell them which hanger and its location in order to get there quickly as well.

Arriving in time, they were able to keep Georgiana from getting on the plane with Charlotte’s friend.

“Thank you, Ronny.” Charlotte smiled at him.

“My pleasure Charlotte. Hopefully, next time I see you, it will be under better circumstances!” Ronny gave her a hug, which gave Sidney that feeling again.

Honestly

Sidney pulled into his driveway. It was late. They would stay at his townhouse and go back to Sanditon tomorrow. He led the ladies upstairs so they could get comfortable. Luckily, Diana was known to stay there a time or two and some of her extra clothes were there. Charlotte let Georgiana take a bath while she went back downstairs after her own shower.

“I don’t suppose you have any tea?”

“Well, we actually happen to be in luck. It seems Diana was just here and forgot to pitch things before she goes to Sanditon. She’s going for the sandcastle competition.” Sidney handed her a cup with a bag while the kettle was getting hot.

“Isn’t that in a couple of weeks?”

“She had a work conference this past week.”

“I don’t suppose she left anything to eat?”

“Have you met my sister?” Sidney teased. “She eats like a rabbit.” Sidney opened the refrigerator. “Carrot sticks or celery.”

“Ranch or peanut butter?”

“How about I order a pizza?”

“Sure, as long as you are buying. All I have is my phone.”

“It’s the least I can do since you were able to keep a clear mind on what was going on. I probably would have just driven around and lost her.” Charlotte could hear the little bit of emotion in his voice.

“I am sorry Mr. Parker. I still don’t understand why someone would try to kidnap her though.”

“She’s to inherit a large sum when she turns of legal age or upon her marriage. Once married, everything belongs to her husband.”

“Are we not past those kinds of days?”

“I’m afraid not. I thought I told you to call me Sidney.”

Charlotte smiled slightly. “I figured you were still mad at me from class.”

“You do know how to start an argument.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You mean I know how to end an argument.” Sidney laughed as he poured the hot water in her teacup.


	26. Love Bites-Dr. Kat-Prescription-Not the same man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Bites-Babington gets struck by lightening  
> Dr. Kat-Esther history  
> Prescription-Babington's mother gives him advice  
> Not the same man-Sidney & Charlotte make progress

Love Bites

Babington sat at the breakfast table with his parents. He missed the glance between his mother and father. “I see someone has been getting in fights again. I thought you were too old for that.” His father, Chester, commented while buttering his toast.

He gave his father an inquisitive look.

“It looks more like a love bite to me. Someone is clearly making sure you remember.” Kat commented.

Babington instinctively touched his lips and blushed in front of his parents. She had nipped him yesterday morning after she had given him a good kiss. He knew his lips were sore, he just did not realize it had gotten visible. Next time he told himself, turn the light on in the morning before going downstairs. Next time? Was there going to be a next time?

“Yes, well can you pass me the butter?” He acted nonchalantly. Chester smiled and handed him the butter. “No, I do not care to discuss it.” Chester glanced at Kat with a humorous smile.

“Well, I’m off to a board meeting. I don’t suppose you want to meet up for lunch or do you have plans already?”

“I am free.”

“Good, I’ll text you.” Chester gave Kat a quick kiss on the cheek.

Babington knew as soon as his father left what that meant. It was time for the game of fifty questions. The consequence of having a psychologist for a mother.

“So, this girl.” His mother started the conversation. She had been trying to get him to focus on starting his own family for a few years now. Babington took a muffin to concentrate on, trying to figure out to effectively evade questions. “You know this torture will go by faster if you just start talking.”

Babington took a deep breath and let it out as annoyingly as he could. “She’s not a girl mother. She is twenty-six, works at Rowleigh’s law firm. No, she’s not been married or has any kids that I’m aware of.”

“Is she a legal assistant?”

Thank God she was not. Caroline would undoubtedly make her life miserable. “No, she’s in the accounting department.”

“How did you meet?”

Babington got a smile on his face from the memory. “Sanditon, last weekend. Kat watched her son’s facial expressions transform at the memory. This was a good sign. "Parker, Crowe and I played a game of beach volleyball.” And as expected, the motherly eyeroll came.

“Oh, don’t tell me.” As usual, she automatically assumed it was a quick fling.

“Honestly, it’s not like that. She not only completely not even glances my way, she constantly berated me.” He let out a laugh. “Constantly, I might emphasize. Every time I think she might actually like me; she shuts me down. It’s like riding that new roller coaster over at the amusement park.”

“The one that drops you from a few hundred feet to basically ground zero and back up so you can feel your stomach coming through your mouth?” This analogy was a first for her son.

“Yes. She’s delightfully disdainful.” Kat laughed at that.

“The um,” she raised her eyebrow perplexed trying to think of a proper way to ask her adult son.

He let out a breath. “That was the high I’m afraid.” She basically shut him down after dinner, saying it would be an unmitigated disaster to continue.

“But you apparently really like this one.” Kat was surprised that this one made him doubt himself. If she did not know better, she almost thought she saw a hint of tears. Well, then, Dr. Kat to the rescue. “Well then, she must like you well enough otherwise she wouldn’t have marked her territory.”

Babington let out a light chuckle. “I highly doubt she was marking me mother.”

“Nonsense. Maybe it was subconsciously done. Now, start at the beginning and don’t leave anything out or I’m not going to be given you an accurate medical opinion.” Discussing one’s relationship with a mother is not normal he told himself, but he wanted to understand her behavior. Kat actively listened to her son. If he had found one, he wanted to keep, she was going to do whatever needed to be done to give her son a fighting chance.

“That’s all of it.”

“All of it?” Kat asked skeptically. “I feel like you are leaving something out.” Babington got embarrassed.

“No, I told you. I was on my best behavior and I’m not exactly that much of a cad to take advantage of someone intoxicated.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Sounds to me like she’s scared.”

“Mother, she’s been in relationships. She dated Christian Worchester.”

Kat looked at him confused. “The Christian Worchester?”

“Yes, I guess about a couple of years ago.”

Kat had a feeling that was nagging at her. “What’s her name?” He acted like he did not want to tell her. “Come on, the city has millions of people, the chances of me actually knowing her are slimmer than you get struck by lightning.”

“Esther, Esther Denham.”

Kat looked at her son. Apparently, he was real dam lucky.

Dr. Kat and the Freshman

“Dr. Susan, it is good to hear from you.”

“Sorry, Dr. Kat, but I need a favor. I have someone that I want to send your way, but she’s not your typical client.”

“Must be special enough for you to pull the favor card out.”

“I knew her parents.”

“What kind of case?”

“Mental abuse, possibly more.”

“Don’t you think you should refer her out to someone that specializes in that?”

“She wouldn’t be able to afford it, nor will I think she would be willing to go that route.”

“This is a pretty big favor.”

“I know, but I’ve tried to keep an eye on her since she was little.”

“Alright, send me the particulars. I’ll see what I can do.” A few weeks later, the red head was sitting in the large armchair. “So, Miss Denham, why don’t you tell me why you are here.”

A hostile look came across her face. “Dr. Kat, nothing personal but I’m only here because Dr. Susan asked me to come. I do not need counseling. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’ve been doing it for years.”

It had taken a good portion of six months for Dr. Kat to finally make headway. Luckily, there was no direct physical abuse, but the mental abuse was something else. Her stepbrother and his pets, as she referred them, had really hurt Esther’s ability to trust willingly, especially of those of the opposite sex except for a handful. Robert Martin, who had his own terrible story, and was her confidant. A man named Sam, who ran a local bar. A few teachers and that was about it. An aunt, but she kept her at arm’s length as   
Esther felt her view of having to have a husband to provide for her was skewed of the current generation.

Dr. Kat had asked if Robert would come to visit with them so she could fill in some stuff for her. Robert had just broken up with his own girlfriend in Sanditon and it worked out perfectly. She would have to remind Susan that she owed her twice as much as she was able to get him some help that he needed himself.

The Prescription

“You are encouraging me to put myself through that?”

Kat shrugged her shoulders. “If you aren’t willing then I guess this really boils down to you throwing a temper tantrum not getting what you want, and it really wasn’t anything special.”

Babington shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t do it mother. After all this time of you telling me I need to just settle down, I just cannot waste time chasing after someone that is not willing to invest. I won’t do it.” Babington got up, gave her a kiss on the cheek and started towards the door.

Kat let out a little sigh. Maybe it was too much, “A prize easily obtained has no real value Charles.” Those were her last parting words to him. Life was not always going to be smooth sailing. There were always chances of storms looming on the horizon.

Babington spent the rest of the day burying himself in work. The problem was every time he took a drink or looked in the mirror, the siren’s lullaby called out to him. It was late. She probably was in the loft getting drunk.

‘Thank you for the subtle reminder of why I avoid meeting women in bars.’ He texted her.

‘We didn’t meet at the bar.’ The text came back quickly. He snorted.

‘How’s Sam?’

‘I have no idea. I’m looking at this fifteen-page manifesto on why Jane Austen should be tarred and feathered in today’s society.’

‘Sidney doesn’t care for plagiarism.’

‘Ouch. I do have a degree from the uni you know. I think I can write a paper for a community college class with my eyes closed.’

‘Just why are you in this class again?’

‘Something about Jane Austen history with the Denham family. Honestly, she could have asked me to come to milk the asses and I would have agreed to get out of that toxic   
office.’

He had forgotten all about George. ‘Up past your bedtime, aren’t you?’ 

‘It’s been interesting since you left.’

‘How so?’

‘Arthur and I have been waiting to hear about Georgiana who went MIA after the tournament.’

‘You are with Arthur?’

‘Yes, I came looking for Charlotte and apparently she had gone with Parker. Arthur asked me to hang out, wanted to know more about Charlotte.’

‘That is awful nice of you.’

‘I know. It’s really messing with my reputation.’ 

‘No whatever you do you must guard against that.’ Out of small talk, he asked that she let him know when she had any updates and wished her goodnight.

He decided to head to a jazz club for a change of pace. He took his regular table. He was glad she was not sitting at home drinking. The twenty or so minutes of texting had him wanting more. All he could think about was his mother’s comments about prizes. If she had been easy, then he probably would not be so interested if he were truthful with himself.

He stayed for a while and people watched. He watched couples that danced on the dance floor. He watched the guys trying to pick up women at the bar. He was approached as well. He had caught them out of the corner of his eye, whispering as they saw him sitting alone. He invited them to join him for a drink.

After a few drinks, one of them convinced him to head towards the dance floor. He humored her. He was a free man after all, wasn’t he? She giggled as she whispered something about her and her friend. Then, she leaned over and kissed him. 

Not the Same Man

As Sidney and Charlotte sat downstairs, the more he admitted to himself he liked her. She challenged him. She was not the kind of girl that was going to just agree with him just because he had a pretty face or money in the bank. She honestly believed there were more to relationships more than just economic value.

He decided as they drove back towards Sanditon, he would ask her if she would consider going on a date. It could make things a little tricky with him being her professor, but if she were okay with it, Crowe would be as well. Besides, they could take it nice and slow. There was no reason to rush.

Sidney got Georgianna situated. He then asked Charlotte if she would like to take a walk on the beach by the loft. The only good thing was since the condos were not officially open, the beach was vacant on that side of town.

“I need to apologize.” Charlotte had been quiet on the ride back to Sanditon. “I accused you of being unfeeling towards Georgianna.”

“I do not accept your apology.”

“Why not?”

“Because I should be apologizing to you. Perhaps we have both willfully misunderstood each other.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen my grades yet on my homework.” Sidney laughed.

“There is something I want to discuss with you.”

Charlotte walked into the loft confounded. Sidney wanted to ask her, Charlotte Heywood, on a date. A proper date. He had clarified. He wanted to get to know her better as in a relationship, a slow relationship since technically he was her professor.

Charlotte quickly took a shower and got ready for school. She was going to be very tired by the time the day was over, but she did not want to miss class. 

Esther sat on the balcony. Charlotte had wanted to hear about what happened after the tournament, but she was tight lipped again. She looked like she had stayed up all night. She was still nursing a bottle of water. Charlotte thought maybe she had stayed out all night drinking, but a glance in her eyes told her it was not that.

Esther dropped her off at school and went to work at the foundation. She had kept herself busy. Day in and day out. She avoided Eddie as much as she possibly could. At night, she avoided the loft. She would sit out on the beach when she could. If the weather was rough, she hid in her room. She did not venture into town, knowing if she had gone to Sam’s, she would no doubt get drunk, or worse run into Eddie and Liz. When Charlotte was out on the beach with Sidney, she would just drive out of town.

One day she had found herself back in London. She was sitting in the waiting area for Dr. Kat. She had not been there for some time. The receptionist recognized her but was not sure Dr. Kat would have time. While Esther waited, she looked around. The office had been remodeled since she was there last. Dr. Kat was friendly as ever as she was surprised for the unexpectant visit.

“I know I should have called. Honestly, I just started driving and I ended up here.” 

Dr. Kat laughed. “Well, I am glad that your subconscious thinks well enough of me for you to come back. You look a little disorientated.”

“I am off balance.”

“Edward bothering you?”

“No, well yes, but it’s well, there’s this guy. He makes me question myself.”

“Question yourself how?”

“My expectations. I know you do not know, but a few years ago, I finally took a chance on a relationship, but it did not work out, obviously. It ended amicably, but it made me   
want more.”

“And this guy doesn’t want more?”

“No, he does, well I don’t know. Maybe he did. I have not heard from him for a few days and that is probably my fault since I basically told him it would not work out. It’s just well, let us just say he only knows a little of the history.”

Dr. Kat let out a silent sigh of relief. “So, you both want the same thing, as far as you know.”

“Yes, but,” 

“You’re afraid if he knows everything it would be a deal breaker.”

Esther had been talking to herself in her head back and forth, she had to talk to someone that knew the story well enough. “Yes.”

“There’s no guarantees in life.” Kat tilted her head as she studied her. Charles had not really been by the last few days.

“No, I know. Your right. I’m sorry I should not have come.” Esther walked out so fast she did not see the confused look on the man that had been talking to the receptionist as she strode out. Esther sat at her favorite spot with her arms wrapped around her legs. She had never really looked around Dr. Kat’s office before or if she did, it never registered until she had caught the frame slightly when Dr. Kat had tilted her head sideways. A family photo’s. She could not breathe. Dr. Kat was his mother.


	27. Scavenger Hunt-I Don’t Know-Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scavenger Hunt-Charlotte comes up with a plan  
> I Don’t Know-The friends try to figure things out  
> Second Chances-Babington puts forth an effort

Scavenger Hunt

Sidney sat across Charlotte as they shared their rather large ice cream dish. They were on their official third date, although they had seen each other each night since they returned from London. Tom’s latest mission was to think of the next best thing to bring visitors back in town. The sandcastle competition was not for a few more weeks.

They sat across from each other, but under the table he had wrapped his legs around hers. She was talking about her family in Willingden and about growing up on a farm. Sidney was laughing at some of the antics that Charlotte had managed to get away with without her parents finding out who was the true culprit.

“Charlotte, I’m beginning to think you have a very mischievous side.”

“Oh, maybe just a little. You should have been there when my mother decided to have a Halloween party in town for my friends. I think we were about twelve. She wanted something normal. My normal turned into a scavenger hunt for twenty kids, plus however many adults it took to pull it off. At the end, we had like a miniature carnival with cotton candy, some carnival games and the like.”

Sidney watched her as she let out a laugh.

“One of the carnival games was the dunking booth, but some of the girls had trouble hitting the target, so I helped them out. My father was not incredibly happy by the end of the night.” She gave him a smile. She furled her eyebrows which he had understood she was thinking of some grand idea. “Why not a version of that? The colleges could probably have volunteers to run some games and we could do a scavenger hunt that ties into the history of the town of Sanditon?”

Sidney gave her a smile. “Let’s go talk to Tom.” He held her hand as they walked out to his car. Sidney Parker was coming back to life after living in the darkness.

Tom was even more excited than Charlotte. “Mary! I have had the grandest of ideas. A scavenger hunt in Sanditon! Visitors to learn about the history of Sanditon and at the end a carnival!”

“I think Charlotte deserves some credit Tom.” Sidney said, but Charlotte would not take any credit.

“Oh no, I just simply provided the kernel of the idea. Tom has brought it to life.” The flow of ideas came pouring out of Tom’s mouth as they all walked to the beach from the Trafalgar House. Mary hid her amusement as she noticed Charlotte held onto Sidney’s arm as they walked along the beach. It was nice to finally see Sidney was moving on with his life.

Tom decided he would talk to Mrs. Denham the next day. He asked if Charlotte could come with him, which she could but it would have to wait until the end of the day. Sidney drove her up. He had observed Esther. She was largely an aberration. Charlotte had barely seen her. She knew she came home as she came home late and went straight to her room. She would see her in the morning when Esther would drop her off, but she was quiet. She had turned in her assignments, but she did not actually attend class. The excuse of not actually being there was foundation business kept her away.

Sidney had not heard much out of Babington either. He hoped to invite Babington for the scavenger hunt, but after the comment from Liz, he began to piece things together.

“Oh Sidney, it is so good to see you again.” Liz was laying it on thick. “Who did you say that girl is again?” Charlotte was talking to Mrs. Denham.

He titled his head and gave her a false smile. “Miss Heywood.”

“A sweet thing, don’t you agree Eddie.” Edward had brought her a glass of punch, non-alcoholic from the smell. 

“Yes,” said as he gave Charlotte a good glance. Sidney wanted to punch him in the mouth. “Liz was just telling me your good friend Babington has been making the social scene   
again.”

Sidney gave them a perplex look.

“Yes, I had no idea he was into Jazz music. The Blues Club was having a grand reopening after it transferred owners. It was quite busy judging by the photos.” Liz smiled largely and glanced towards Esther. Sidney had watched her walk towards her aunt.

Esther sat at the large conference table. Liz and Eddie saw across the way with smug looks on their faces. Esther needed air. The larger the smile, the tighter her chest felt. The discussion around the table was all about the scavenger hunt. Esther could tell it was Charlotte’s idea by the way she was talking. Sidney was trying to keep the cost down. 

Edward and Liz were running up the costs, talking about wanting to attract the right kind of people to the event. After all, wasn’t it the purpose of these summertime festivities?  
Liz was talking about a large marketing campaign. They were playing it up to Tom. It was obvious what they were doing. Esther glanced at Sidney, probably the first time she had made eye contact with him since they returned with Georgiana. She could not do it anymore.

“This is ridiculous. Aunt Denham, the foundation cannot support such outlandish ideas. This is not London. Mrs. Campion will have our entire budget for the remainder of the year.” Esther stood up and left. She went to the only safe spot she could find. She had played right into their hands. Edward would tell his aunt that she could not do the handle the accounting, which mean she would be out of a job.

She would have to go back to Rowleigh’s. Back to dealing with the unwanted advances from George or the threats of telling Rowleigh about her dates with Christian in the office, or worse. Rowleigh would no doubt let her go if he knew what had been going on there towards the end. 

Maybe she could just run away. Esther let out a laugh. Runaway where? She would have to give up her flat that she had worked so hard to get. She had truly little possessions that were worth anything if she sold them. Maybe some of her mother’s jewelry that she had stashed away when Eddie was not home. She still had a little in savings, enough to get another apartment in London. Esther let out a sigh. She would need to start applying for jobs. She would have to start over.

Hurricane Edward had finally dissipated. The only thing to do was to begin the recovery process.

Sidney was quiet as they drove back in town. It seemed after Esther had left, the meeting fizzled out, sort of anyway. Mrs. Denham had tried to figure out what had caused Esther to snap like that. Sidney had to watch as Edward poison his aunt about how obviously the project was beyond her meager accounting skills. Liz was just as bad as she added fuel to the fire talking about how a campaign of the magnitude needed someone with more experience.

“Charlotte, I feel the need for a drink. I don’t suppose you want to go to Lulu’s?”

“Actually, I need one myself. Are those type of meetings always like that?” Charlotte had not ever been to a committee meeting.

“Sometimes, although it really depends on the work environment. I’ve been to a few with Babington and I can’t say his are anything like that.”

“I haven’t heard you mention him for a few days, is he that busy in London or do you think he will come to the scavenger hunt?”

Sidney glanced at her as he took her hand to walk into Lulu’s. “I don’t know.” The truth of the matter was would it even matter.

I Don’t Know

Clara was working at the country club. Crowe watched her as he sat in the bar nursing a drink. She was tired. She had dropped her tray and she could her the manager berating her in the back. After the volleyball competition, she had gone back to his place again. Again, when she left, there was no glance back.

He tried to text her this week, but all of them just said she was pulling double shifts. Crowe glanced up at the bartender.

The man smiled at him. “I saw your boy in the papers.” Crowe gave him a perplex look. The bartender fumbled around and pulled out what he was looking for. “I would not have taken him for a jazz guy, but I guess once you drink the Kool aid, you have to change things up a bit.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean?” He let out a scuff. “Esther.”

“Esther Denham?”

“Yeah,” he let out a sigh. “I dated her a bit, before things really hit the shit show around here. She was so different than your typical gals. I saw you friend in town with her after the tournament. She had shut him down so fast; I almost fell out of my chair laughing. Typical Esther. Hot one minute and freezing the next, I am sure it threw a guy like Babington for a tailspin. I imagine he does not hear no very often, if at all from the ladies, especially with all that money. A girl would have to be stupid.”

Crowe looked at the papers. Babington was being smooched by one of the old typical types. Sidney had said she had not been in class. Clara had not seen her around the loft, but not surprising since Clara was working all those hours.

Clara gave him a look as she came from the back. “Let’s go Crowe.” He could tell Clara was fuming over whatever her manager said. It was not until they were driving down the road that he realized she was leaving early.

“What happened?”

“You know I don’t particularly care to discuss it.” Clara got out her phone and was texting someone. “I hate this freaking town. I don’t know why I let Esther talk me into coming back.”

Crowe looked at her. “You used to live here?”

Clara let out a huff. “Yes, I used to live with Aunt Denham when I was in high school, although I was hardly ever there. I hung out with my friends in town.” Well, she thought they were her friends. They only hung out with her because she tended to hang around Edward, but Crowe did not need to know all that.

Crowe pulled into the parking lot of the loft. Esther’s jeep was there. “Well, this is a change.” They walked into the loft. Esther’s laptop was open and sitting on top of a map. Clara was too nosy not to see what was going on.

“She’s leaving.” Crowe gave her a puzzled look. “She’s looking at jobs. I guess things must of went south with Babington.”

“I’d say.” Crowe commented.

“Why do you say that?”

“The bartender was showing me a photo at the jazz club in London from a few days ago. He’s moved on.” 

“Well, if she goes, I’m going.” Clara said plainly as she walked into the bedroom to change her clothes. She knocked on Esther’s door, but when she opened it up it was empty.  
Crowe watched Clara walk towards her room. He felt like she just slapped him. That was it? She did not feel nothing for him? He was quiet in the ride to Lulu’s. He noticed Sidney and Charlotte. The look on Sidney’s face was sickening.

He took his drink and joined them at their table. “What’s wrong with you?” Sidney asked.

“I guess Esther is leaving and Clara says she is going too.”

“Have you seen Esther?” Charlotte asked.

“No, her jeep was at the loft, but she wasn’t in there. Apparently, she had been looking at jobs out of town.”

Sidney looked at Charlotte. Esther Denham was running.

“Why?” Charlotte asked out loud. They gave her a look. “I mean, it’s not like Babington kicked her out of the loft, or did he?”

Sidney looked at Crowe. They knew the answer. She was not going to take a handout from Babington. Which meant, Crowe misjudged her. He thought for sure she would just sponge off Babington. Any other typical lady would.

Crowe lit a cigarette as he stepped outside to make a call. “Babington. What the devil is going on?”

“Nothing why?”

“I mean, you given up the hunt that easy? I thought she was the one.”

He heard Babington let out a huff. “She told me she wasn’t interested.”

“Like bloody hell.”

“What do you mean Crowe?”

“I mean she’s leaving. If she did not care, I highly doubt she would pass on the easy rent especially since she’s not working at the foundation.”

“She’s not working at the foundation?”

“No, apparently she quit. It was quite the show apparently. I wish I had seen it.”

Second Chances are Never Easy

That girl had kissed him in the club, and Babington felt like he got punched and not in a good way. She looked at him and laughed as if she had some effect on him. She whispered that her and her friend were up to a little fun. Free for the taking, all he had to do was led the way.

When he saw the photo the next day, he doubted there was any hope of salvaging of this thing with Esther. He spent the next few days keeping busy at work. He knew he was in a foul mood, when his normally happy secretary Jane, had given him the death glare when she brought him a cup of coffee.

“Look, Mr. Babington, I don’t know what is going on, but you need to figure it out.”

He looked up at her. “I don’t know what you mean?”

“I mean, last week you were all happy go lucky. Now, your all bent out of shape and it is not from any extracurricular activities. You just need to man up and fix it.” With that,   
Jane was gone.

Then, Crowe had called to say she was leaving Sanditon. She was getting ready to burn that bridge. If he had wanted to make amends, he was running out of time.

His mother’s last bit of encouraging words ringing through his ears, he decided it was time to figure out if the bridge was already decimated beyond repair. ‘She needs to know that she can trust you. You can’t do that sitting here.’ His mother had said as she shook her head at the newspaper photo.

‘But the photo.’

‘Be honest with her. Brutality honest, Charles. Do not have such high expectations that she is going to just fall at your feet the moment you walk in. She has been through a lot. She needs to know you are going to be there for her no matter what.’

Kat looked at her son. If he had just gone on that blind date a few years ago, instead of following Crowe to a party where he had gotten tangled up with Miss Bingley, this could have all been avoided.

There were not many places for her to be at. He had spotted her jeep at the loft when he had arrived, taking the long way driving out by the cliffs thinking she might have been there. The loft looked dark, so it was unlikely she was in there. Which meant, the beach was the last place she could be.

He observed her. Her hair was completely wild blowing in the wind. She was sitting and just staring off out into the distance. If she had heard him approach, she was not giving anything away.

“Miss Denham, I have done all I can to forget about you, but it is quite impossible. I feel I could spend a thousand years in your company and still not fathom you out. And yet, when I heard about what transpired today, I felt I began to understand at last.”

“You know nothing,” Esther said coldly.

“I think you have been his prisoner for too long. He alone has had the power to determine your self-worth and he has abused that power in ways I can barely guess at.”  
Esther was too tired to put up any resistance to this verbal assault. The combination of poorly eating, lack of sleep and the stress gave way to crying. Luckily, it was not an all-out balling crying, but she still did not particularly care to cry in front of anyone, the very least of him.

“Miss Denham, I know you do not hold me in much esteem, but I came here without expectation and in the spirit of friendship. I do not know what has transpired, but I only hope this means you are free at last of his pernicious influence. Your brother is not going to make a victim of you. I will not allow it.”

Babington sat in his hotel room on the sofa. He had offered the olive branch, unconditionally. There was nothing to do but sit and wait. Waiting was not one of his virtues. Parker had told him that many times, especially when he made some risky investments without too much thought.

He said what he reasonably thought he could. It was nerve racking. It was dark out now. It was ironic to think he had been staring at the wall that long. He did not even have the television on. He often wondered how Parker had gone off the rails all those years ago over Eliza, who he had only known a week, but now he began to understand it himself.

Charles Babington, an aristocrat from a long line of generations before him, born into a privileged society and relatively easy life for the first time in his adult life cried. He did not cry because he was not getting his way. He was crying because he genuinely loved her. And he lost her.


	28. Plans- Time Moves On- Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans-Aunt Denham for the backup  
> Time Moves On-Part 1 of the scavenger hunt  
> Past and Present-Old Sanditon meets New

Plans

Sam watched as Clara worked through her shift. He glanced over to the tabletop with Parker and Crowe and the new girl, duchess as he watched her sitting next to Parker. She was not the typical college girl to be seen at the club. She looked far too studious. The last time she was here was with Esther, who had scared away a couple of guys that had been trying to pick her up.

Sam walked over. “Where is Esther?”

Charlotte looked at him. “A bit under the weather I think.”

“These gentlemen behaving themselves?”

Charlotte laughed. “Oh, yes, thank you Sam. We were just discussing the scavenger hunt.”

“Scavenger hunt?” Charlotte went into discussing the general plot and found Sam smiling at her. “You know my wife works for the historical museum; she could probably be a lot of assistance to you. Ask for Angie.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Charlotte looked at Parker. “Well, I should be getting home.”

“Is it safe?” Crowe asked getting two pairs of inquisitive eyes on him. “What?”

“What did you do Crowe?” Parker asked him.

“I simply admitted I made a mistake.”

“To whom?”

“Babington of course. I told him if he had any decency left after that photo, then he didn’t deserve Miss Denham’s heart.”

“So, you sent him begging for forgiveness?” Parker asked with a smirk.

Crowe laughed. “I only wish I was there to witness it, but then I decided I didn’t want to be around afterwards.” He gave Sidney a wink as he went to the loo.

Charlotte looked at Sidney. She wondered if Babington was in there. She was not sure she wanted to be in there if he had actual came begging for a second chance. “Do you think he came back from London?”

“Only one way to find out. However, Crowe is probably right. May not want to walk into anything.”

“I’ll text Esther.”

“I’ll text Babington.” 

If neither answered, then they would have their answer.

Babington had fallen asleep. Who knew that crying could make one so tired? He dragged himself off the sofa to take a shower. He heard his phone notification and he ended up getting shampoo in his eye.

Cursing at Sidney nonverbally across the phone, he threw the phone back on the nightstand as he gone back to the shower to get the burning sensation out of his eyes. As if they were not sore enough as it were.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He tried. There was no sense not to admit to the failure. What else could he do? There had to be something, whispered in his mind. He called Worchester.

“Good grief man, do you know what time it is?”

“I know you are just starting your evening so don’t give me that.”

“What do I owe this call for? By the way, you are interrupting my date with this delightful blonde from the bar.” Babington rolled his eyes. By the time he had gotten to the end of the discussion, he heard Christian laughing at him.

“I’m glad you are so amused.”

“I told you. Perseverance Babington. Other than that? Get Aunt Denham on her. The old lady has been trying to get her married for years. She’ll talk some sense into her.” 

Esther was fixing breakfast when the knock on the door came. Clara was in bed and Charlotte had gone out for her morning walk on the beach. Esther took a deep breath. By the time she had returned to the loft, she could see the lights were still on Babington’s hotel room.

She doubted very much his apology was sincere even if he did drive all the way out here. She let him stew. She figured he would be gone this morning. She opened the door to find Aunt Denham in front of her.

“Aunt Denham.” She turned slightly so the woman could come in.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought to visit.”

“How did you know where to find me?” Not even Edward knew where they had relocated to an unopened condo in Waterloo Terrace.

“I had a visitor early this morning.” Aunt Denham sat on the chair in the living room and looked around the sparse living room. “I see this must be the minimalist decorating   
scheme.”

“The ladies are only her until summer is over.”

“What about you? Certainly, this is more of a long-term situation for you.” 

Esther gave her aunt a look. “It is not.”

“Lord Babington could hardly be a better prospect if he were advanced in years and in poor health! He would be a perfect husband!”

Lord Babington? Esther rolled her eyes as she went back to fixing her breakfast. It figured he had some sort of title in his background. “For someone else perhaps.”

“And why not for you? What is it that you want?” Now, she wanted to eat her breakfast in peace and quiet. Unlikely now, that the alpha wolf had been unleashed on her. Aunt Denham came into the kitchen. “You should marry that young man.”

“He’s a fool.”

“He’s no fool, Esther.”

“He is a fool if he cannot see that I am not worth having. Perhaps I was once, but now I am good for nothing and no one.”

“It is infinitely better to be loved, than to love. Especially in a marriage. After all, to love someone is to be held captive.” Aunt Denham softened her look at her niece. “You should at least give the man a decent chance Esther before you throw it all away on your pride.”

Time Moves On

Esther rolled her eyes at Babington who was grinning at her. The turnout for the first ever Sanditon Scavenger Hunt had a much better turn out even without the extra costs that Liz had been trying to run up with her media campaign.

Mrs. Sidaway handled the so that members of the Parker and Denham families could participate without knowing all the answers. Teams had to be made up of at least twos. Alison had drove down from Willingden and Charlotte had immediately set her up with James Stringer. Arthur had vexed Georgiana to the point she was finally actually enjoying her time in Sanditon.

The lovebirds, Charlotte and Sidney, were too obvious as they stood next to each other. Esther figured it would not be long before anything was going to happen in that department. Charlotte had confided in her the other night about her trepidation when Clara had been taking a turn on open mic night.

Esther glanced over at Crowe, who had asked her how to get Clara around to the idea of a relationship. That was too easy. Clara never wanted anything grand in her life, but love and security. What better way for security than ensuring Clara was the captain of her own ship. Clara had always loved to sing and play the piano, but she never had the time since she was always working. A few paid gigs and Clara were over the moon about her turn on her situation. Once she had performed for a few of the more influential families in town, Crowe had helped her write a business plan so she could open a business.

Esther had not been back to work at the foundation, but she had been given a task from Aunt Denham about the Jane Austen thing. She spent many days at the historical museum with Angie, which gave Babington space to do his own work from his temporary office without the distractions.

She had taken it slow. She certainly did not make it easy for him those first few days. But then, it turned out she enjoyed sleeping in his bed even when she was not intoxicated. She had taken that slow as well. She knew though it was not going to be long before that discussion was going to come up.

“Miss Denham, I hope you are ready.” Babington said to her as he handed her the list of items to be found around Old Sanditon: blue shoes, toy boat, blue flowers, necklace with a jewel, beach sand, face cream, an old sheet of music, a wine bottle, a dessert and something with a pineapple.

Mrs. Sidaway read the rules out to the teams. “The location to turn in all these items is as follows: this is where we met, this is where we parted, and this is where I found you. It is part of the history of the development of Sanditon. In order to understand that, you must at some point, go through the historical museum to find the clues to lead you to that destination. Good luck teams.”

“Well, if you think I have some sort of advantage after hanging out at the museum, I hate to disappoint you. Angie is very tight lipped about it. She did have a particularly good chuckle about it though.” He held her hand as they went through various shops that helped shaped the beginning of Sanditon.

Miss Rebecca’s bakery shop was the same bakery that had created a wedding cake for a Sidney Parker, an exceptionally long time ago. The face cream was at an abandoned doctor’s office. The toy boats were found at a wood workers shop that had been passed down through the generations. The music sheet was at the music hall where Ruth Barrett had composed arrangements that were used in the assembly hall where the original Tom Parker had begun to build his influence within the town.

Crowe cheated of course, as he carried his own wine bottle throughout the competition and passed it around to his friends as they merrily walked through Sanditon. Pineapples were found at Club Lulu since that was the original Crown hotel where out of towners would stay when visiting Sanditon after the successful Sanditon Regatta. A small vial of sand was easy to find in any of the tourist stands. The blue shoes were a little bit harder to come by, but Charlotte had been the first to find the location of the shoe store that was now a bookstore.

Blue flowers were literally in every flower container on main street in preparation of this contest. The last thing to get was the necklace. Of course, Mr. Nichols had plenty of plastic necklaces for the contest for the scavengers that came in. He smiled when the three ladies had entered the shop. He had already been informed if Miss Denham came in and had lingered on anything else in the store, he was to put it aside by Mr. Babington. She was easy enough to recognize. She looked very much like her mother except with the red hair.

Mr. Nichols had been madly in love with Miss Lulu Brereton when he was a younger man and watched her sing at the club. He figured her friends must also be well connected as well. He was glad when the young blonde had decided to linger, despite protests by the others.

“Oh, come on Esther, at least take a look. You know he’s bound to ask sooner or later.”

Esther let out a sigh. She knew Clara would say something since she had been spending more time with Babington, especially at night. Clara just assumed that the guy was batting home runs each time. “I’m not here to look Clara. If you forgot, we are in the middle of a contest and we still need to go through the museum to figure out where this all leads.”

“If it was me, I’d make sure he picks out something I liked.”

“If it was you, you buy the craziest thing here.”

“This would be it.” Clara pointed to a huge diamond with a crazy price.

Charlotte looked to see what had caught Clara’s attention. “Oh, it is pretty.”

“Pretty outlandish, now can we go?”

“Perhaps, something more like this is to your taste?” Mr. Nichols was not about to let a good lead walk out the door without trying. 

Esther looked up at the man. Her mother had worn a similar ring before she had married Sir Denham. She had never seen any other one like it as far as she could remember. “It is very pretty, Mr. Nichols but we are here for the contest, nothing else. Are you guys coming or are you going to let us win?”

Mr. Nichols was still smiling long after the ladies left. The ring had been in the family for such a long time, it would make his ancestors glad to know, it had finally gone back to its original owners. Now, all he needed to do was polish it up along with its matching pieces.

Past and Present

“Just how is sending in three ladies to a jewelry store exactly to our advantage?” Crowe crooned as he smoked next to Parker and Babington.

Babington just laughed. “Easy enough for you to say. I never know if Esther is going to kick me down the ladder again.” He let out a sigh. Just the other night, he had pushed his luck and while she had seemed to enjoy it, she was not exactly pressing for more. He was not complaining. They had a mutual enjoyable experience. No, he was not complaining. But then, she had stepped back as if she had made too big of a step forward.

“I hear the firetruck coming.” Sidney quipped looking at Babington.

Babington furled his eyebrows at him. “What do you mean Parker?”

“I mean, you got a ridiculous smile on your face but then frowned like you ate a sour pickle.” Babington flushed.

“I have no idea what you mean,” he mumbled as he went to walk towards Esther as he saw the ladies coming out of the jewelry store. He could hear Sidney and Crowe laughing at him. “Ready?” he asked searching her face. Some days she was still a conundrum to him. He wished he knew where he really stood. He could hear his mother talking, ‘communicating is the key to any solid relationship.’ Maybe, he should have gone into psychology instead of financial business.

Esther took his hand. “Ready to win. I hear Crowe has a bet that they win.”

Babington laughed. She had no idea on how much Crowe actually enjoyed winning. He had managed to get a copy of the list ahead of time, so they knew exactly where they needed to go. They simply led the ladies in those general directions. The only thing none of them could figure out was the drop off location.

They split up as they walked around the historical museum. They had all got distracted at various pictures until they all ended up looking at the photo in the upper room. It was a ribbon cutting of a pagoda in honor of Lady Worchester, who had been instrumental in assisting a young lady obtain funds to recover during a massive investor lost during a fire.   
The young lady turned out to be a Mrs. Sidney Parker.

That photo led them to other historical photos around the same time. There was the Sanditon House, with Lady Denham standing next to one of her most beloved asses. Dr. Fuchs, with his bathing machine, and his wife Diana and there many children, some that were clearly not their direct heirs. Tom and Mary Parker with their family outside a Trafalgar House, that was still in the family trust. Mr. Art Parker and his wife of mixed heritage. 

Mr. Sidney Parker who was clearly in love with his wife and their children standing on the clifftops. A Miss Brereton who was a young unmarried woman that owned a theater, which was no longer but an empty building. A William Crowe who apparently owned several gentlemen clubs in Sanditon. 

Babington found himself looking at a piece of his own history. A man with an exceptionally large family. He had recognized several names, as the Babington’s always had a naming history with each generation. It was tradition. Esther found him frowning at the photo before he walked away.

After looking at other photos and discussions, they determined it had to be the place where Mr. Parker had met his wife. Some thought it was the pagoda, but Esther said that was in honor for Lady Worchester. Clara thought it might be the assembly room where they might have met. Charlotte looked at Sidney and smiled. The clifftops were not exactly too far from the cove. Sidney said the Parkers had been using the same swimming hole for generations as it was part of a preserve attached to the clifftops.

Unfortunately, by the time they had gotten there, Arthur, Georgiana, James and Alison were already celebrating their win against the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ring or something similar: (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/454511787366802437/)


	29. Sandcastles-Blushing-Sidolette-Bed Crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandcastles-Sandcastle competition  
> Blushing-Esther history  
> Sidolette-Just a tease of what Sidney is thinking  
> Bed Crumbs-Esther & Babs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes a few chapters, mostly Esther and Babs; just a little teaser with Sidolette; I'm trying to be more inclusive of your favorite characters-they are still a curve ball for me. Clara and Crowe I am even worse.
> 
> I'm just an amateur!

Sun, Sand and Sandcastles

The annual sandcastle competition was on its way. Sanditon had the biggest turn out in years. The weather playing a good factor into it. There were ten teams competing. James Stringer and his team, Team Parker that also included Charlotte and Georgiana, Crowe and Clara and some of the country club friends, Babington and Esther with Robert Martin and his son Joshua, a couple of college groups and some local families.

Stringer thought to have the advantage since his team had the most experience building things all the time. Team Parker though had the most available hands and were determined to retain their championship ranking. Crowe spent the time trying to sabotage the other contestants while the rest of the team slaved away. Esther and Babington with the Martin’s were the under dogs, but they managed to pull out to second place.

Babington watched as Esther played with Joshua in the water with Robert. He could not but feel like there was something there as he went to get a bottle of water for them. Robert’s wife sat under the umbrella with the cooler. “You are looking,” Babington started to say.

“Miserable. And I am.” Harriet laughed. “If it was not bad enough that it is so hot, getting to the point to having a baby and being in the heat is just a terrible combination. But I had to be here to support the men in my life.” She smiled at him.

“Your Robert is a lucky man.”

Harriet rolled her eyes. “And he darn well knows it. Look at that fool.” She was teasing. Babington watched the three of them playing. Harriet watched Babington. “I know that look.”

“What look?”

“The look that says there’s a story there. I should know, I had the same look when I was dating him.” Harriet let out a sigh. “But there is none other I would trust as much with my husband than Esther. She is fiercely loyal.”

Babington sat down as he wanted to understand Esther better. “And how did she gain your trust? I realize I’m an outsider here but just looking at them one could tell there’s a story there.”

Harriet smiled as she patted her stomach. “My husband had a reputation around as a lady’s man. I tried to ignore it as we dated, but you know how school gossip can get. I broke up with him. He moved to London, with Esther. I found out I was pregnant with Josh. She showed up at my doorstep. Unannounced, she did not even tell Robert she had come to see me. She told me things and set me straight.”

“What kind of things?”

“About herself mostly, private things, you know Esther. She does not talk about her relationships. More importantly, she told me how Robert had gone there to earn extra money to buy a ring to propose to me. She told me things about him that even he hadn’t told me, probably because he doubted, I would even believe them.”

“I am still not sure how that would convince you there is nothing going on.”

Harriet let out a laugh. “Mr. Babington if you knew half the things I did, you would know those answers.” Josh ran up to his mother bringing her a collection of seashells. “Oh, these are so pretty.”

“They are for the baby.” Josh said proudly, “Although I would rather have a brother.”

Harriet laughed at him. “I’m sorry to disappoint you. Blame your father.” Babington left the tender moment to go to Esther.

Blushing

Robert caught sight of Babington talking to Harriet. “I see you still must be tight lipped about things.”

“You know it.”

“You know that guy is absolutely crazy for you. There aren’t too many guys willing to hold your hair while you upchuck.”

“You know I don’t know why I still tell you things.”

Robert laughed. “Who else keeps your deep dark secrets? Have you forgotten what a pair we are?”

“I guess I haven’t had that many to keep since high school.” Robert and Esther helped Joshua collect shells.

“Looks like you might be getting a few more since you came back.” Esther rolled her eyes at him. “Oh, come on. Just how does a junior accountant afford Waterloo Terrace?” He raised an all-knowing eyebrow at her. 

She blushed slightly. “It’s not quite like that.”

“Well, then the guy definitely must really like you to not only put up with your attitude but to be left out in the cold doghouse.”

“It hasn’t been that cold.” She replied but blushed as she did.

“Oh, I see.” Her blush deepened. “This is good fun. Way too easy Esther.”

“It’s not nice to make me blush. I thought we were friends.” Robert laughed at her while he walked towards Harriet.

Robert saw Babington approached and told Esther he would talk to her later. He thanked Babington for his help with the competition.

Esther still felt the heat on her cheeks when Babington appeared with a bottle of water. He gave her a look. “I see someone knows how to make you blush.” He tried to tease her, but the tone sounded disgruntled.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of a really old boyfriend.” Maybe Robert was right. Maybe she had been unfair to him.

“It’s hard not to be when you don’t exactly share things.” 

Esther studied him and let out a sigh. “Well come on then, I can’t stand a man that dabbles.”

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere much cooler and I’m hungry. The loft or your place?” Esther did not really want to have the conversation at either, but it would be better at his that way if he did not want anything to do with her afterwards, she would not have any memories in her bed.

“The loft has food.”

“Good point.”

They arrived and walked into a celebratory party. Arthur was cooking dinner while Georgiana sat at the island helping him, laughing while she did. Clara, Crowe, Charlotte and Sidney were playing cards and drinking. “It’s about time.” Arthur said as they made their way into the loft. “I’m starving and Charlotte said we had to wait for you.”

“Why, it looks like you all started without us.”

Crowe lifted his solo cup towards them. “Can’t help it if the champions were wanting to celebrate.” 

Esther rolled her eyes. She glanced at Babington before handing him a beer. “Might as well stay just a bit to eat.” Babington noticed she was drinking one herself. He wondered if she was going to try to get drunk to avoid the conversation that he had been waiting a few weeks for.

After dinner was over and the kitchen cleaned back up, the others had gotten around to playing drinking games. Esther was outside on the balcony when Babington joined her.

“I get the feeling you are avoiding things.” She laughed silently as she lifted the bottle to take a drink. It was the same bottle when she first walked into the door. She needed the liquid courage, but she wanted to be in complete control of her mental facilities.

“You chose the loft, not me. I had no idea there would be a party when we got here.” She glanced back into the room. “Just what are they playing now?”

Babington let out a huff. “Rounds of have you ever?”

“That won’t be good for poor Charlotte.”

“I’ve noticed you like to deflect things Esther.”

“It’s a survival instinct Charles.” She rarely called him Charles.

“Come on, let us go for a walk. It’s too much in here.” Esther took a moment to go to the loo and brush her teeth before they left. They got some slack for dipping out of the drinking game but neither of them was sorry for it.

Sidolette

Sidney could tell that Charlotte was not going to be able to keep playing the game much longer. Crowe had already bowed out saying he had some administrator meeting in the morning he had to go prepare for. Clara had been glued to Crowe ever since coming out of the jewelry store.

Arthur and Georgiana stuck around for just a little after that before Arthur decided he better get Georgiana back to Mrs. Griffiths before midnight or the lady’s head would explode. He doubted Babington would be back with Esther.

Babington had been chomping at the bit to talk to Esther about getting married. Sidney had teased him about him taming Esther, but Babington set the story straight about it was Esther that had tamed him. Of course, it had not taken much since Babington was already wanting that stage of his life. His problem had been finding someone that he really wanted to settle down with.

Parker looked at Charlotte as she was putting dishes away. He had not been looking for any of that. Sidney Parker was going to be content with being that crazy bachelor uncle. The more he got to know Charlotte things just started coming together like a puzzle. 

Charlotte has assimilated into the Parker family if she had always been one of them. She had been a great partner in crime over the last several weeks. From the London situation, to the scavenger hunt to today’s sandcastle competition, they had worked through everything together. Of course, they still had their moments of heated discussions, but Sidney had managed to end those moments.

It was not fair, she had complained many times, as he kissed her into submission. She just failed to realize Charlotte Heywood was very much in control of this ship. She could tell him to jump and he would not even ask how high, he would just jump. She had his heart. There was no one else he could possibly give it to.

He stood on the balcony and waited. Tonight, Charlotte Heywood would own him completely.

Bed Crumbs

The walk along the deserted part of the beach in front of Waterloo Terrace was quiet. Babington could not decide if he felt guilty about making her open up or agitated that even after all this time, he did not really know much about herself and past relationships. It never occurred to him that there might be more to the Edward story than Christian had told him. Maybe Christian did not even know her as well as he thought, even if it was serious. She could feel his agitation as they walked close.

Esther walked close enough that the water teased her ankles as the tide came in. She retreated in her mind, not sure how much she wanted to reveal. She had managed to keep things platonic mostly up until last week Babington had gone farther before she had retreated again. He had thought it was he pushed too much, but reality was it was her monthly cycle and she really did not want to have that conversation. That would lead to birth control, talks about children and the future. 

It was not that she did not want those things with him. She did. She did want all those things, but what if he wanted kids but like Sir Denham wanted to leave kids with a nanny. She never wanted to leave her kids with a stranger. It would break her heart knowing they were so close but were driven apart by children that they did not even have yet.  
She stopped to look at him. He apparently was lost in his own thoughts as he did not realize she had stopped walking.

Earlier that day before the competition, she had been to see Doctor Susan, the woman’s doctor. “Well Esther Denham, I haven’t seen you since high school.”

“I’m still glad you are still practicing.”

Susan laughed. “Yes, and now I have lots of experience! When was your last exam?”

Esther dreaded this conversation. The woman was like an adoptive mother. “The last time you seen me.”

“Esther! That was years ago. Who has been filing your birth control? And what about your yearly exam?”

Esther took a deep breath. “I’m not on any.”

Susan gave her a disapproving look. “Esther Denham. You have been an incredibly lucky girl.”

Esther let out her breath. “I still haven’t done that.” Susan stopped her scrolling on her tablet and looked up at her. “Yes, I know. I’m in an exceedingly small minority of twenty something year old that can still say that.”

Susan still looked at her disbelieving. “I just thought for sure when you went to London for school.” Susan was no longer being doctor but motherly friend. She took Esther’s hand. “I’m sorry that you haven’t found anyone you are willing to trust.” She squeezed her hand. “There are still good guys out there Esther.”

Esther thought of Babington. How could she not? He had not tried anything when they were on the couch. He had not even done anything when he took her to the hotel and she was drunk, either in the middle of the night or when she was awake. Then, there was the packing night when she showed up unexpectantly in his hotel room. Always the gentleman, even if his body did not want to behave.

Esther squeezed Susan’s hand back. “I might have actually found one.”

“It’s perfectly normal to have some trepidation.” Susan decided to put her doctor hat back on. “But, when the body is properly prepared, you won’t hardly feel a thing.” Esther raised her eyebrow at her skeptically. “Okay, probably a bad choice of words but you know what I mean.” She then had to listen to all the pros and cons of various options available.

“If you were me Susan, what would you do?”

“Well, if you aren’t sure where this ship is going, then I would choose the IUD. It is effective immediately and good for ten years. It can be done today and taken out just as easy. That way, if it does not work out and you find someone else, then you won’t have to worry about any pill refill.” Esther let out a sigh. “And, your cycles should lighten up, which to me is always a positive.”

“Very well then.” Doctor Susan smiled at her as she called for her assistant.

He held her close while she had her head on his chest and he ran his fingers down her arm. “Did I hurt you?” He asked very quietly. She was struggling to stay awake. There was far more exertion than she thought. 

“Do you always talk so much?” she mumbled as she snuggled against him.

“You are deflecting again.”

She propped herself up on her side and leaned up to give him a light kiss. “no, but why am I so tired and you are still awake?”

He growled at her as he kissed her back. “because you have no idea on how long I wanted this.” He cupped her face as he gave her another kiss. “Oh, you are blushing.” He could not help but chuckle.


	30. My Best Self-Lulu-London Life-A Little Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Best Self-Sidney makes a move  
> Lulu-A few weeks later, Babington is unsure  
> London Life-Esther takes some time  
> A Little Too Late-Babington tries to find Esther

My Best Self  
Charlotte had enough for the night. She was glad the game was over. It was easy to get singled out when one had clearly grown up in a small community. She found Sidney on the balcony.

“Mr. Parker.” She liked to tease him when they were alone.

“I think we are alone now.”

Charlotte laughed. “I believe you are correct.”

“Do you remember when we met?”

“When you thought I was Esther’s maid here for the summer?”

“What a brute I was to you.”

“I found it funny.”

“I hope I am a different man now.”

“I wouldn’t wish that.”

“What would you wish me then?”

“The same joyful man you have shown you could be.”

“If I am more joyful, it is in no small part thanks to you. I never wanted to put myself in anyone’s power before. I never wanted to care for anyone more than myself. Charlotte, I could not imagine a life without you. You have pierced my soul. So, I ask half in agony and half in hope, will you do me the great, great honor of taking me for your husband?”

Charlotte Heywood had woken up this morning not ever thinking Sidney Parker would ask her such a question so soon. Clara had teased her it was because she had not offered to tie him down in the bed, but Sidney had always been gentlemanly towards her. She knew he did not want to complicate things if they did not work out and they still had to see each other at the college.

Finding herself wrapped up in his arms the following morning, Charlotte Heywood wondered why she had not tied him up after their meeting at the cove. It was not like she had not gotten an eyeful then. She was glad there was no one else in the loft. She would have been mortified if they had heard her.

“Miss Heywood, you need to stay still, or you risk causing problems.”

“Mr. Parker, you are perfectly aware there is already a problem.”

She heard him let out a light chuckle as he began to kiss her neck. “Indeed, there is. I hope you are easily persuaded my dear Charlotte.”

Charlotte doubted she would not ever be easily persuaded as Sidney continued his exploration of his mouth.

Lulu and Nik

Babington sat at the bar in the club. ‘Why couldn’t she had just said those three little words?’ He thought as Sam brought him a beer. Hadn’t he proved how much he loved her? He told her as much. Since the sandcastle competition, their nights had been wild. He just wanted to hear it.

“I haven’t seen you in here for some time.”

Babington took a swig of his beer. “She left.” Sam gave him a perplex look. “Esther, she went back to London.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s incapable of love.” He said disgustingly. He said it but he knew he did not mean it. Even Sam gave him a look of disbelief. “She couldn’t say I love you even though I’ve done so much for her.”

Sam reached behind the bar to the wall and took down a photo. “What is this?” The photo showed a young lady with blondish red hair with a guitar on stage, a man and young girl off to the side looking up to her lovingly.

“Her mother was Lulu Brereton, a local singer. Lulu was performing here when she met Nikolaus Rowleigh. They had a relationship that his father didn’t approve of.” He gave Sam a confused look. “They were not married. Nik was in debt up to his eyeballs and his father told him he needed to marry for money. Lulu wanted to travel and sing all over, but Nik could not afford it. Nik found a woman from Gloucestershire and married her. He thought Lulu would keep the relationship open, especially since Esther was little. Then, a Sir Edward Denham came along and offered the world to Lulu. However, he didn’t particular care to be held down by kids.”

“They married and left an eight-year-old girl with a stepbrother. She wanted to go live with her father, but Nik’s father told him to leave her, it was the woman’s responsibility to raise kids. I cannot express the amount of despair she felt knowing the first man she had known to say those words to her, and he still left her. By the time her mother had died, she had been influenced by Eddie Denham. When Nik had found out the things that had gone on while there were no adults, he had tried to get Esther to come live with him, but she felt abandoned by both parents. Only Eddie had been there for her. Nik drove home drunk and got into a wreck that killed him.”

“After he died, and Esther realized what a lowlife her stepbrother was, she took the job at her grandfather’s as a part of an olive branch between them. Rowleigh thought by working at his law firm, she would be provided for as she would always have a job. If she managed to make some connections to benefit herself, then it would be a plus.”

“Nik left me this club and the wife, and I renamed it in her honor. You see, I was a young man in those days and was told I would not amount to anything. Lulu had Nik teach me all the business things so I could become a profitable man. Nik had good business sense; he just had a gambling problem.” Sam put the photo back. He gave Babington a hard stare. “So, if it seems she has a hard time believing anything anyone ever says to her, you can understand why.”

Sam threw the dish towel over his shoulder and walked away to attend to his other customers leaving Babington to contemplate things.

London Life

Esther sat at her desk in her small cubicle at the law firm. She knew she should not make any rash decisions. Day after day, she followed a routine. Her morning run, a cup of coffee with Mickie, lunch with her grandfather, and on Fridays, a drink with the office. The weekends consisted of a bunch of crying.

For the last three Fridays, she wanted to just go home. Her real home. Esther wept in the bathroom stall. What a mess she become. Of course, she loved him, but she could not bring herself to say it. She could only remember watching her father drive off and her pleading to come back screaming those words as the taillights faded in the distance.

For the last three Fridays, she had to deal with George and his advances. Well, it just was not Fridays. It was any day he was in the office. Today, though, it was too much. Aunt Denham was sick and had requested her to come see her. That meant, she would have to deal with Eddie and Liz, no doubt flocking around her bed like vultures. She would no doubt have to go back to the loft which meant she would see his friends, not to mention all the memories that she kept trying to forget.

The only positive about returning to Sanditon was she would not run into him. He was here in London. George had been complaining about how Babington had picked up Caroline Bingley for some gala event the other night. Apparently, there was some history there, more than she had been told that night. The night, Esther shut down that memory. It was water under the bridge.

She needed a change. She could not stay here working with George. Of course, she could not work for Eddie either. She remembered the business card that hung on her cubicle. One of her mother’s agents had offered her a position traveling as an account manager for one of his clients. She stopped her crying. Cleaning up her face, she strode into Rowleigh’s office and handed the secretary the letter that she had written years ago when she thought Christian had loved her.

She took the business card off the board and left her desk. She gave Mickie a hug and asked her to pack up her things so she could get to Sanditon as soon as possible. Luckily, George was out of the office and she would not need to deal with that.

A Little Too Late

Babington sat in his hotel room after returning from the club. He could not sleep in the bed. It had too many memories in it. He crashed on the uncomfortable sofa with the television on to keep him from thinking about the colossal mistake he had made.

Christian had told him she had a jaded past. He only thought it dealt with Edward. He did not realize it had run even deeper. There was nothing he could do now. Tomorrow, he would make amends.

However, tomorrow came and with it, his own set of problems. His parents needed him to go get Augusta from her boarding school in Italy. There was some scandal about the lady that had been running it. By the time he handled all that drama and got back to London, her phone had been disconnected. Any emails to her at the foundation had been rejected as if she never existed there.

He had seen Mr. Rowleigh at the country club with Christian. They had told him to just leave her alone. Easier to say than to do. He knew he had screwed up. Then there was the gala that he had to attend to help raise funds for his pet project. He had run into Caroline at the country club on his way out. She was attending, it just made sense for them to go together.

Caroline had stuck to him like glue at the gala even though he repeatedly told her that he would not ever get back with her. Then, he met George Wickham when he came to talk to Caroline. Caroline kept trying to imply that there was more going on between himself and her. He knew then it would get back to Esther.

He arrived at the law firm after lunch. He knew Rowleigh always had court on Thursday afternoons. He asked the receptionist to go see Miss Denham. He was escorted to a large cube farm. An older lady looked up. “Is Miss Denham here?” He asked quietly. She led him to another cubicle where another lady was packing up stuff.

“Sally?” The second lady asked inquisitively.

“Mickie he’s looking for Esther.”

Mickie looked him over. “Oh!” She said as she recognized him from a picture that she had just placed into a folder. She pulled it out. “You must be this man.” It was a picture of the sandcastle competition where they were knee deep in sand with Robert Martin’s son, building a massive castle with a dragon. It was epic. He had seen sandcastle competitions before but never been part of one. They only came in second but that’s because Parker had Charlotte and Georgiana on his team with his nieces and nephew. That was that day. He quickly shut down the memory.

Babington laughed. “I’m afraid so.” They all looked so happy together, it was like what they could be if they were to have their own children. He had no idea she had the photo. The file was open that Mickie got the photo out of. There were other photos. Photos of them. Photos that he did not know even existed. He finally realized that Mickie was packing stuff up. “Is she not here anymore?”

Mickie let out a little sigh. “Her aunt is sick, so she had to return to Sanditon, but she gave Rowleigh her notice. I’m afraid the last few weeks have been too hard on her.” Only Mickie knew the story out of the office.

George came walking through the cubes. “Where’s Esther?”

“She’s not here. She quit.” Sally said.

“What?” he said loudly and noticed Babington for the first time. “Mr. Babington what are you doing here?”

“I was looking for Miss Denham.”

“Why, is Miss Bingley not enough for you?” George asked sarcastically. Babington glanced over at Mickie. Apparently, she did not know this latest tidbit.

“You are more than welcome to Miss Bingley. It was over years ago thank you very much despite what she told you at the gala.”

George let out a disbelieving breath. “Well, if she’s not here, you don’t need to be either. Sally, I need to see you in my office.”

Babington looked at Mickie who no longer looked friendly towards him. “It’s all just a big misunderstanding.” He felt the need to say something. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of her, but she doesn’t return my calls, her cell phone is off and”

“Mr. Babington,” Mickie interrupted him. “I don’t think a simple phone call can fix the situation.” She left him there.

Babington looked through the photos. There were one or two with Mrs. Denham at her graduation from the university. A couple with Robert Martin, his wife Harriet and their son when he was born. One with Esther holding the baby. The rest were from this summer. Pictures of the ladies playing volleyball or bowling. Pictures of them at the various summer activities, sometimes with the others and sometimes just of them. He had no idea how they were taken. He turned the sandcastle photo over. It had a studio mark along with a note about it. Esther (heart) Babs. They were sitting close together with her hand on his knee while she leaned back against his chest. His arm had supported her as she did. He remembered it so vividly. Robert’s son, Josh was digging the moat around the castle. He was so stupid. He put the photos back in the folder but kept the sandcastle one and tucked it into his coat pocket.


	31. Foundation-Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foundation-Edward's true nature is revealed  
> Finale-Wrap Up

A Crumbling Foundation

Edward looked at his account. He had been living a high lifestyle with Eliza. Eliza had gone to London for a meeting and had not come back. He did not think much of it. Since the meeting about the scavenger hunt and the epic meltdown by Esther, once Aunt Denham passed, he would simply be the remaining heir.

He was not sure how Esther managed to be living in a resort that was not open to the public with no job and no money, but it barely registered as his parties continued. Then, he had heard a rumor that Babington was also staying in that same resort.

Picking up one of the hotel staff at the club, apparently Babington had also purchased a condo unit. His dear stepsister had managed to find her way to the bed of an extraordinarily successful man. He had told her so much one day when she had been out in town. He also mentioned he was glad that her education had afforded her such an opportunity. He only wished Liz would have been there to make the remark so much better. 

Aunt Denham was being very demanding of his time and asked him to repeat why he was not at several key meetings. It was all very dull. He was not used to having to put so much work into his day. It was a lot easier to follow Liz around, and just dripped his compliments with honey. On occasion, he would make sure her every need was attended although it rarely gave him any pleasure. She was not much fun in bed anymore. He was tired of her, but she was his meal ticket. Unless of course, Aunt Denham would finally pass this mortal coil.

When he heard she was sick, he called Liz and they both sat around her bedside asking her if there was anything, they could do to help relieve her mind, such as calling for a solicitor or preacher. After finding out a will had already been written, they had searched the house after she had fallen asleep.

Liz had been the one to find it. It was behind a large painting of asses that had been on the wall since the original Lady Denham had developed of a donkey stud in her name. They had laughed exceedingly while they watched it burn, knowing as the only true heir it would all revert to him. He had won and it had literally cost him nothing but a few   
weeks in Sanditon.

Esther had finally shown up to pay her respects. “I don’t know why you bother to come.” He sneered at her. “You know she only cared about the family name, and you are no true Denham.”

Esther knew it was not going to be easy to come, especially alone, but she pressed forward. “I’m more a relation to her than you could ever be.” He let out a scuff. “Where’s your pet or did she find someone with more money and a better attitude?”

He squinted his eyes at her. “Don’t worry, she’ll be here. I am sure we can say Babington will not be. Found out about your afterschool education, did he? Is that why he is not here? Did not want to be associated with someone so beneath him? I’m sure his mother would be extremely disappointed if he had brought you home.”

“She actually already knows my mother Edward and they are very much on first name basis.” Esther had to blink several times to keep the tears from falling. He came and took her hand tightly. “Now, if you do not mind, we came to see Aunt Denham before the ladies’ health fails. We could really care less about you.”

He kept his arm around her as they sat near the bed. She leaned into him. “It’s alright, I know. You don’t need to say it.”

“But I want to say it. I love you.” She kissed him lightly. “Even if you are the most infuriating man I have ever known. I just wish she would be around long enough to tell me ‘I told you so.’”

How long they were in there, Babington did not know. Eventually, Crowe showed up with Clara so she could also pay her respects. They all ended up sitting in the drawing room. The doctor came in after a long while.

“Good, you are all here.” Aunt Denham looked over at Mr. Crowe, giving him a glance over before looking at Clara.

“Oh aunt, you can’t imagine how relieved we are. We owe the good doctor a multitude of thanks.”

“Why, I rallied despite him. If we need to thank anyone, it is the ass whose milk has restored my health. I feel like I am a phoenix rising up from the ashes, unlike my last will and testament.”

Edward paled. How did she know?

“Yes, a little misinformation here and there and the depth of your venality has been made known.” 

“Aunt, you must rest. Certainly, you are still not well.”

“I am perfectly well, you foolish man. Your lack of attention to detail has caused the Denham foundation to flounder to its brink of existence. Your forefathers would be horrified to know one of their own had been duped into fraud.”

“What are you talking about? Esther has misled you.”

“No, dear nephew. This was discovered before Esther had come this summer by George Wickham at Rowleigh’s law firm a few years ago. You see, the man was stupid. He thought he would be able to seduce your sister, your stepsister I mean. This work was done by a Mr. Beecroft, to whom a certain pet of yours owes a substantial amount. The problem was when Esther came, she had immediately changed all the passwords and thus he had no longer the easy access to the money. Once Esther had pieced the information together, the authorities were notified.” Edward looked from his aunt to Esther and went to lunge for her, spiting profanities while he did so.

Luckily, Babington and Parker had been close at hand to hold him back until the proper authorities could take him away.

Finale

Sidney Parker stood at the front of the church near Mr. Hankins. The man had insisted that they had premarital counseling before he would marry them in his church. That had led to many discussions, none more embarrassing than when the man had found out about Charlotte had rescued him in all his glory.

Who told him? That Crowe fellow who had sung like a bird so Clara would hurry up and marry before Aunt Denham found out the girl was pregnant. She insisted that they were completely honest with each other about their previous lives no matter how ugly it had been. Crowe was scared more about Aunt Denham not approving of the marriage than the fire and brimstone that Mr. Hankins was certain was going to come heaping on his head if he did not repent immediately.

It was amazing that both Crowe and Parker had exchanged vows before Babington, the one out of the three that had wanted to get married before either of them had even given a breath to the thought. Not by much, but Babington knew his mother would insist on a London wedding due to the family status in London.

Sidney glanced at the family sitting in the pews. The Heywood clan, between parents, siblings and some of their significant others had taken up half the church with the Parkers taking another half. Aunt Denham was more than happy to play gracious host at Sanditon House for a lot of the events leading up to the grand day.

The old lady had become much easier to deal with knowing not only was Esther marrying well, but Clara as well. When Babington had announced they intended to stay in Sanditon, the lady was speechless, especially since it was her secret desire that they live in Sanditon House after a time getting accustom to married life in their condo.

“Well Lady Babington,” Babington whispered to her as they snuggled in bed, “are you happy here?” He had started calling her that when they were alone after the Aunt Denham meeting.

“Very happy Lord Babington.” Of course, they had eloped in Vegas. Babington was not about to let her get away again after everything. Luckily, the story had not been scooped until it was actual time for them to marry in London.

“There is something I am curious of though.”

“What would that be?”

“Just why did you laugh so hard when Mrs. Denham had said ‘I told you so’ at Parkers wedding.”

Esther smiled at her husband. “Oh Lord Babington, you should know by now how much Aunt Denham loves to quote Austen. She had told me that day she met you, ‘It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be want of a wife.’ She had called Christian who informed her that you were a far better catch than he could possibly be.”

“How can that be? He is better connected than I.”

“Oh, he wasn’t talking about connections. He was talking about something far more entertaining.” She grinned at him.

“You are terrible.”

“Ah, but that’s what you like about me. Now, come here Lord Babington. I intend to upset the gossip column when they figure out not only, we married before London, but I was pregnant at my wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos, I read them all!


End file.
